In the Blink of An Eye
by Theather Geek
Summary: A girl has been a newsie forever. She's be in love with a newsie forever, will the strike strengthen their relationship or destroy it? BlinkxOC brief mentions of the Broadway play but mostly movie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is my first and hopefully not my last Newsies fan fiction. This is for Kid Blink. The songs are Santa Fe (Prolouge) from the Broadway play and Carrying the Banner from the movie (except for one part, bc i like that part better) and I do not own it or the movie Newsies, unfortunately.

* * *

Her sea green eyes flutter open as she scans the room around her. There are fellow newsies all asleep, except for Crutchy and the girl's best friend Jack Kelly or Cowboy.

She knows they are on the roof so she quickly heads up there but not before she bandages her chest down to keep her breasts from showing too much and she dresses in brown pants, black shoes and a white shirt, all caked with dirt. Even though she was dirty, she never smelled, she wishes she could say the same for some of the other newsies.

She collects all of her hair and tuck it inside my grey cap.

She is a girl, all the newsies and Medda Larkson know that, Kloppman didn't or else she'd be back on the streets. But that's another story for another time.

Here the newsies never really talk about their lives before they became newsies, it is like an unwritten rule of the Lodging House. The only person who knows about the girl's past is Jack Kelly.

She grabs her brown light jacket and heads upstairs to the roof.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asks emerging.

"Ey, it's Aggie!" Jack says helping her up. He smiles at her.

He calls her that because all the newsies have a nickname based on their personality or looks. For the first few days the newsies just called her Aggie so she would have a nickname until they figured one out. Only two people still use it. Later it became Royal, because whenever she would play poker, she would get a royal flush, every single time. She prefers to be calked Aggie, she likes that nickname more, which is why Royal stuck. But sometimes others slip and call her Aggie. Her full name is Agatha Barter. But she denies and refuses her last name. And her full first name Agatha, it's so formal she despises it; she likes being the "street rat" she is and she needs a casual name to go with it. It's only used in great persuasion or trouble.

"Well if it ain't Cowboy, himself." She says laughing and she takes his cowboy hat off his head and puts it on hers.

"Watch yerself goily." He says with a smile teasing her as he takes back his hat.

Aggie considers herself extremely lucky, she wasn't always a poor street rat that sells papes. She was once part of a middle class family that had enough money to put her through some school. So she

doesn't have a newsies accent and she likes to read but sometimes Aggie still make mistakes in grammar. Still sometimes she fakes so she can sound more like a boy.

"Hey, Crutchy, how are you feeling?"

"Great, anuddah day ta live in New York." He says without sarcasm he actually likes New York and God only knows why. Jack and her dream is to go to Santa Fe.

Jack laughs humorlessly and says, "Them streets down there, they sucke' the life right outta my old man. Well they ain't doin' that ta me."

"But everyone wants ta come ta New York." Crutchy says trying to reason with him, trying to get him to see the bright side of things like always. One of the reasons Aggie always thought of Crutchy as a good friend. He could make her smile on the worst of days.

"You keep your small life in the big city. Give me a big life in a small town."

She scoffs and knows what's to follow and yet she joins.

"They say folks is dyin' to get here.

Me, I'm dyin' to get away,

to a a little town out west

that's spankin' new." Jack sings looking out to the city streets.

"And while I ain't never been there,

I can see it clear as day.

If you want, I bet'cha you could see it, too." Aggie sings knowing that it's my dream as well.

"Close your eyes...

Come with us,

Where it's clean and green and pretty.

And they went and made a city outta clay.

Why, the minute that we get there,

Folks'll walk right up and say,

"Welcome home, son, welcome home to Santa Fe!"

Plantin' crops,

Splittin' rails,

Swappin' tales around the fire,

'cept for Sunday when you lie around all day.

Soon your friends are more like family,

and they's beggin' you to stay!

Ain't that neat?

Livin' sweet in Santa Fe." They sing in unison since their thoughts are so alike. One of the many reasons Jack and Aggie are like brother and sister.

"Hey, no one worries 'bout no gimp leg in Santa Fe. Youse just hop a Palomino, youse ride in style!" Jack says to Crutchy trying to lure him into going as well because he is like family to the two teenagers. All the newsies are.

"Picture me, ridin' in style." Crutchy says with a giddy laugh, he is already liking the idea.

"Hey, I bet a few months of clean air, you could toss that crutch for good!" Aggie says with a smile.

"Santa Fe,

you can bet.

We won't let them bastids beat us.

We won't beg no one to treat us fair and square.

There's a life that's worth the livin',

and I'm gonna do my share." They all sing

"Work the land." Jack sings.

"Chase the sun." Agatha sings looking up at the sun rising now. She can barely see it due to all the smog from industrialization in New York. She hopes that Santa Fe will be cleaner

"Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!" The three all sing.

"Watch me stand! Watch me run..." Crutchy sings then chokes back a sob. Aggie can't imagine how it must feel for him, to not walk right, always be behind his friends, people not believing his condition. But it's as real as day.

She pulls him into a quick hug, and he looks up and Jack attempts to soothe him as well, he hates seeing those closest to him cry,

"Hey, hey...

Don't you know that we's a family?

Would I let you down?"

"No way." Crutchy says looking back up at Jack and Aggie.

"Just hold on, kid,

till that train makes Santa Fe." They sing softly to Crutchy.

After, they head down just in time to see Kloppman, the kind old man who runs the Newsboy Lodging House, getting everyone out of bed.

They are all grateful for him getting them off the streets, giving them food and shelter, he has become like a father to them. Plus he's the best alarm clock ever.

Aggie's eyes meet with Kid Blink's one eye and she smiles at him and he smiles his beautiful trademark smile back. He waves at her and says, "'Morning, Aggie." She waves back and greets, "'Morning, Blink." She shortens Kid Blink's nickname because its a bit of a mouth full. Everyone has their own version. Aggie's is Blink. She feels as if a butterfly is floating around in her stomach. She is puzzled at the reaction to this. It's usually just a plain feeling but she gets weaker in the knees every time he even looks at her.

He and Jack are the only ones that still call her Aggie on a day-to-day basis.

She can't help but look at him in his underwear and undershirt. He is lean and muscular from being a newsie but she quickly looks away once she's caught by Skittery. He elbows her out of her daze fixated on Blink. She blushes from being caught checking him out. Why she anyway? Well he is one of her closest friends.

In fact, Blink, Jack, Crutchy, and Race are all her closest friends here, everyone else are good acquaintances. They all joke and treat each other like family but if Aggie has a problem she heads for either Jack, Race, Crutchy, or Blink first, but it depends on the problem for her to chose who to go to.

Race stands up and looks for his cigar that's in Snipeshooter's hand.

"Hey that's my cigar!" He shouts at him.

"You'll steal anuddah." Snipeshooter shouts back and Race grabs his cigar and hits him on the head so Aggie steps in front of Race indicating that he shouldn't make a scene, it's too early in the morning.

"Hey bummers we got work to do!" She sings and they nod.

"Since when did you become me mother?" Specs sings to Aggie with his mornin breath. She rolls her eyes and shoves him away.

"Ah stop yer bawling!" Crutchy sings trying to crankily keep the peace.

"Who asked you?" The newsies shout. It's too early for most of them.

Crutchy then asks where he can find a new spot since Jack recommended he should.

"Try Bottle Alley or the harbor" Mush suggests.

"Try Central Park its guaranteed." Race suggests combing his hair.

Jack hits Mush and Race with shaving cream as if to say 'He was asking me. "Try any banker, bum or barber" Jack sings.

They almost all knows how ta read" Skittery sings Dryin his hair with a towel. Aggie watches Kid Blink put on his cap and swipe a stray pretty blonde hair away from his face before turning to wash her face.

Kid Blink watches Aggie's dainty yet calloused hands stained with ink wash off her amazing features. He smiles softly at the sight.

"I smell money." Kid Blink sings with a smile and Crutchy smells his breath.

"You smell foul." Crutchy sings and Kid Blink goes to hit him but Mush gets in the way trying to distract him long enough to let Crutchy get away by singing, "Met this goil last night."

Crutchy makes it to a bin to wash off his face but Boots keeps hitting him with his elbow while he is pumping water.

"Ow! Move your elbow." he sings scaring Dutchy and he accidentally throws shaving creaming at Race and he tries to hit him but he's blinded so he sings, "Pass the towel."

Skittery hits his face and grabs the towel singing, "For a buck I might!"

Aggie rolls her eyes at the crazy behavior of the other newsies but she knows she loves it. She smiles at them as they start putting the finishing touches on their outfits such as shoes, vests, and suspenders.

For Jack, it means fixing his infamous cowboy hat.

"Ain't it a fine life?

Carryin' the banner t'rough it all  
A mighty fine life, carryin' the banner tough an' tall  
Every mornin' we goes where we wishes  
We'se as free as fishes  
Shoa beats washin' dishes  
What a fine life, carryin' the banner home-free all" The newsies sing as some finish shaving and putting on clothes,a shaving cream war even erupts but Crutchy stops it. Always being the peacemaker. Aggie thinks his nickname should've been Benvolio. Since he's like the peacemaker, Benvolio, in Romeo and Juliet. But most of the newsies never read that book. Some can't even read. Yet Aggie thinks that nickname better sums up his personality and does him more justice.

The newsies finally finish their morning routines and they head outside to go to get their breakfast.

"An' Jack, what does it take to be a newsie?" She asks teasing him. He always take new newsies under his wing and he smiles thinking of a different answer than he normally does.

"It takes a smile as sweet as butter." Jack sings.

"The kind that ladys can't resist." Crutchy sings getting in on the joke.

"It takes an orphan with a stuttah." Race sings.

"who aint afraid to use his-" Jack sings.

"Fist!" Kid Blink sings Jumping onto a crate behind them scaring them before running off. Aggie somewhat believes his eye patch is for sympathy because he's never really told anyone why. But she also believes he is a good man who is trying to make an honest living.

"Summer stinks an' winters waiting  
Welcome to New York  
Boy ain't nature fascinating  
When youse gotta walk." They sing continuing on to the Nun's convent.

"So its a fine life carryin' the banner with me chums." one group of newsies sing including Aggie.  
"Its a fine life carrying the banner with me chums." the other newsies repeat Including Kid Blink.  
"A mighty fine life, blowin' every nickel as it falls."  
"A mighty fine life, blowin' every nickel as it falls"

The newsies are all singing and dancing. Having fun with their poor selves.

"I'm no snoozah  
Sittin' makes me antsy  
I likes livin' chancy" Crutchy sings dancing as well. Showing he is still a person, just with a limp.

"Harlen to Delancey  
What a fine life

Carryin' the banner t'rough the slums." They sing as they reach the convent. Soon the nuns show up with bread, apples, certain cheeses, coffee, and water. The water is the freshest thing there. But they don't complain, they are grateful for it all. Except Race.

"Blessed children  
Though you wander lost and depraved  
Jesus loves you, you shall be saved." The nuns sing the same as everyday.

The food and drinks are passed throughout the crowd.

"Curdled coffee

Concrete doughnuts sprinkled with mold

Homemade biscuits

Just two years old." Race sings over all of rest.

"Jus' gimme half a cup." Mush sings grabbing a cup.

"Something to wake me up." Kid Blink sings getting his.

I gotta find an angle." Romeo sings nervously eating his bread. Aggie feels bad for the kid, he's still new and the funny thing is, Romeo is his real name and his nickname. On his first day he tried to impress the newsies by sweet talking some girl but she said, "No way, Romeo." And he asked, "How'd youse knows me name?" So it stuck because it was really funny. Mush even offered lessons on charming a girl.

"I gotta sell more papes." Crutchy sings as he limps over to the cart of food.

"Papers is all I got." Aggie sings reaching for an apple but she put it back when she sees the mold, and besides she's not even that hungry.

Kid Blink hears this and looks at her and shakes his head thinking, "No youse gots me."

"Wish I could catch a breeze." Specs sings.

"Sure hope the headline's hot." Swifty sings.

"All I can catch is fleas."Romeo sings still hopeless so Aggie, feeling bad, places a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. He smiles back. Kid Blink looks at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Kid Blink notices it as jealousy and looks away but Aggie catches it.

"God, help me if it's not." Boots sings To Swifty.

"Somebody help me, please.

If I hate the headlines  
I'll make up the headline  
And I'll say anything I have to  
'Cause at two for a penny  
If I take too many  
Weasel just makes me eat 'em after." the newsies all sing as they reach the square. They are already putting up the headline.

"Look! They're puttin' up the headline!" One group of newsies sing including Aggie and Kid Blink

"What's it say?" The other group sings.

"You call that a headline"  
"That won't pay"

"I get better stories  
From the copper on the beat."  
"So where's your spot."  
"I was gonna start at twenty-"  
"God, it's hot."  
"-now a dozen will be plenty."  
"Will ya -"

"Tell me, how'm I gonna make ends meet?" They all sing.

Then they all sing, while dancing, "We need a good assassination  
We need an earthquake or a war."

"How 'bout a crooked politician?" Snipeshooter suggests. Most newsies throw their caps at him and sing,

"Hey stupid that aint news no more  
Uptown to Grand Central Station  
Down to City Hall  
We improves our circulation  
Walking till we fall" The ones that threw their caps, pick them up and dance almost at Newsie Square. Actually early for once.

Half the newsies sings, "Still we'll be out there  
Carrying the banner man to man!  
We'll be out there  
Soakin' every sucker that we can!  
See the headline:  
Newsies on a mission!  
Kill the competition  
Sell the next edition  
While we're out there  
Carrying the banner is the

The original second group sings over them, "Didja hear 'bout the headline?

They call that a headline?

The idiot who wrote it

Must be workin' for the Sun!

Did ya hear about the fire?

Heard the toll was even higher why do I miss all the fun?"

Hitched it on a trolley.

Little Italy's a secret.

By the courthouse on the corner someone beckoned and I-"

"It's a fine life

Carrying the banner through it all?

A mighty fine life

Carrying the banner tough and tall

See the headline

Newsies on a mission

Kill the competition

Sell the next edition

What a fine life,

Carrying the banner

It's a fine life

Carrying the banner

It's a fine life

Carrying the banner

It's a fine life

Carrying the banner

It's a fine life

Carrying the banner

It's a-"

"Would you look at that headline?

You call that a headline?

I get better stories

From the copper on the beat!

I was gonna start with twenty

Now a dozen'll be plenty

Would you tell me how'm I ever

Gonna make ends meet?

Hitched it on a trolley

Meetcha Forty-fourth and Second

Little Italy's a secret

Bleecker's further than I reckoned

By the courthouse

Near the stables

On the corner someone beckoned!

Go get 'em Cowboy

You got 'em now, boy!

Go get 'em, Cowboy!

You got 'em now, boy!"

"Go!" The all shout.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Newsies not the song That's Rich from the Broadway Play (I like it a bit better than My Lovey Dovey Baby) I do however own Aggie but not Romeo he is also from the play, I thought he was the cutest thing besides Les and he needed a spot in this story. **

* * *

In walk the Delancys brothers, Oscar and Morris. They need to be bathed in holy water, they are pure evil. Or so all the be newsies believe so.

"Dear me! What's that unpleasant aroma? I fear that the sewers may have backed up last night, huh?" Race says while fanning himself with his hat.

"Nope, much too rotten for sewers. Must be the Delancy brothers." Aggie says suppressing her laugh.

"Watch yourself, Royal." Oscar says trying to sound menacing but failing. He shoves her for extra emphasis but Jack catches her and gets angry.

They have scared her only once or twice, they almost found out she's a girl but Jack always threw them off her scent with a lie. Sometimes she thinks her whole life is a lie.

"It's not good to do that. Not healthy." Race says while Aggie scowls at Oscar. Jack steps in front of her protecting her like always. He won't anyone messing with her. Usually she joins in because she believes she can handle anything thrown her way but today she lets Cowboy do it since she's not in the mood to. Her mind is still on overload about this morning's events with Kid Blink. But she tries to come off as okay.

"Youse shouldn't call people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, 'less youse is referrin' ta the family resemblance in yer brudda here." Jack says getting in their faces.

"5-1 dat Cowboys skunks 'em. Who's betting?" Race asks but all the newsies decline.

"That's right. It's an insult. So's this." Jack says knocking off Morris's hat before running. The newsies cheer him on. Aggie does so half-heartedly. Same as with Kid Blink who is over thinking the morning as well. The Delancys angrily chase until they lose him but out comes Jack swinging out of his hiding place, under an awning. He kicks them in face and smiles smugly hoping they won't mess with his best friend Agatha anymore. Soon they are up and after him so he runs but runs into two kids. One about his age and the other, not so much. The elder has curly hair as is dressed to impress while the younger kid, who hasstraight brown hair with a cute puss, is dressed normally and he clutches a wooden sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" The older of the two asks and Jack notices his correct grammar and knows he's educated and clearly upset about how a "street rat" like Jack had bumped into him. When Jack notices the Delancys nearing him, he plainly answers,with a smile, him, "Runnin'!"

The younger of the two, named Les, couldn't help but stare as the newsie ran off being chased by two goons. He is surprised how he could be smiling while being chased. Who does that? And who replies to a question with an answer like that? He is intrigued by the boy but likes him.

Jack makes it to the gate as it opens and runs inside showing he has won. He bows and thanks the cheering newsies and even blows kisses.

Race steps up to him and says, "Brilliant, better than yesterday."

"Youse is too kind ta me, Race, yer're too kind." Jack says feigning that he is humble. The Delancys walk up behind him and as they pass, Morris says, "See you tomorrow, Cowboy."

"You're as good as dead, Cowboy." Oscar says menacingly. Jack and Race roll their eyes.

They walk in first is Jack, then Aggie now more focused on selling her papes, next is Race, then Crutchy, next is the older of the two, named David since Les has unknowingly wondered off to find Cowboy, then Kid Blink also more focused on selling, and so on.

Jack smiles as he knocks in the window and everyone becomes quiet hearing how Jack will mess with Weasel today.

"Oh Mistah Weasel." Jack says in a sing songy voice as the slot opens to reveal a middle aged man who is overweight with a dirty mean face and gray hairs.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming." He says in a gruff voice.

"So, didja miss me Weasel? Huh, did ya miss me?"

"I told ya a million times, the name's Wisely. Mr. Wisely to you. How many?" He says hoping to avoid Cowboy's tricks today

"Don't rush me, I'm prusing the merchandise Mr. Weasel." Jack says skimming over an article. Laughter erupts from the newsies before Jack slams down his 50 cent coin and says, "The usual."

"100 papes for the wise guy. Next!" Weasel says rolling his eyes as Morris hands Cowboy his 100. The stack probably contains less than the paid for papes because he is horrible at counting but Jack would rather not count so he strides off with his smile on his face.

Aggie flips her coin on the desk and says, "Youse knows what ta do. Well, den again, I'se wouldn't be so shoa of dat." Faking her thick accent, it helps her sound more like a boy. Morris gives her a mean look but Aggie rolls her eyes at it.

"100 for Royal, next!" Weasel says as Aggie takes her papes. He calls them by their nicknames because they won't say their real names. They don't trust them, and that never will. The only people whose names are known throughout the newsies are Jack Kelly, Romeo, and Aggie.

Jack needs everyone to know his alias if case someone goes looking for him, they can lead them away from him. Which the newsies gladly will do.

Aggie was one of the few who actually told of her real name after she got to the Lodging House because she finally felt at home again with them and said her real name.

Romeo's real name came out on accident but it's also his nickname.

Aggie walks away and actually counts 100. She smiles as she sits beside Jack on the steps prusing the pape for good headlines even though headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes.

Race steps up and take out his cigar, striking the match on the bars, lighting it, and takes a puff while saying, "Morning yer honor! Listen, do me a favor, spot me 50 papes? I'se gots a hot tip in da fourth, youse won't waste yer money."

"It's a sure thing?" Weasel asks. The only good thing about Weasel is that, like Race, he is an compulsive gambler, so he'd spot Race the papes. Even though deep down he knew he wasn't going to get paid back.

"Yeah. Not like last time." Race says taking another puff.

"50 papes! Next!" He says while Oscar gives him his papes. Oscar always gives the right amount because he is the smarter one of the two Delancy brothers.

"Heya Mr. Wisel." Crutchy says brightly and Weasel is still mean to him, even though he's the nicest of us all and actually shows some respect to him.

"See anything good this morning?" Race asks as she sits next to his good friend Aggie. He likes her because she is the only newsie who doesn't make fun of him for his gambling problems.

He also likes her because she thinks like a lady but acts like a boy. She can give you the greatest of advice coming from her superior woman mind but won't get offended if you burp in front of her. He looks at the way she's even sitting. She slouches with her legs open and leans back into the stairs.

She looks up, folds her pape and says, "Nothing that can't be fixed." They both laugh.

"You wanna sit down?" Jack, who is sitting on the opposite side of Aggie, asks the little boy who is hovering over him. The little boy, Les, nods and sits beside him. Jack looks at him and smiles as he reminisces about when he was that age, when things were simpler. Aggie smiles at him and gets a big cheeky grin in reply. She lightly giggles as she turns back to her pape.

Aggie looks up to see if her selling partner is ready and she accidentally meets the eyes of David. She smiles kindly at him but he gives her a dirty look. Aggie frowns and looks down at her pape angry and offended.

"20 papers please. Thanks." The boy says and Aggie rolls her eyes at the fact he only took 20. Her first day she took 50. And it had a worse headline then this one "The Trolley Strike Drags On."

"Look at dis "Baby Born With Two Heads". Must be from Brooklyn." Race says and Aggie snickers at his wit. Whenever a story such as this one came out, he'd make a comment. Usually at the expense of another borough.

While Weasel gives Kid Blink the 70 papes he paid for, David stops, counts, and turns back to Weasel.

"Hey, you got your lousy papes, now beat it!" He says.

"I paid for twenty. I only got nineteen." The boy says nervously.

Aggie rolls her eyes once more and thinks, Just be thankful you have a job.

Kid Blink, her selling partner, smiles his gracious smile and waves as he walks over.

He signals to leave and she nods without a word.

Aggie hears Weasel, as she walks off trailing behind Kid Blink, "Are you accusing me of lying kid?"

"No. I just want my paper." The boy, David, says and Aggie is surprised.

He is braver than she thought. On her first day, she was too scared to even order her papes. Jack did it for her. Jack and her were partners once but that didn't last long, because they got too competitive about who could sell more papes or who can twist a headline better, and so on, and newsies fighting doesn't sell papes. So instead whoever sells more papes, buys the other a sandwich at Tibby's restaurant at 12:30.

Blink and Aggie head to their spot, Central Park.

"See anything good?" Aggie asks as Kid Blink looks over the paper.

"Only decent one that no newsie ain't hawkin' is "'Trash Fire Next To Immigration Building Terrifies Seagulls."" He answers.

"Or maybe it says that Ellis Island is on fire. Thousands flee in panic." Aggie says with a smile. Besides Jack, she is one of the best at improving the truth.

"I guess you're right, it's harder to read with this thing." Kid Blink jokes pointing to his eyepatch. Aggie smiles and shakes her head.

Once they arrive, they begin to shout out their headline and people actually buy it. They make sure to move around a lot so they don't run into angry tricked customers.

As Aggie collects her money she thinks, Today will be a good day. But I was sure when I got up that it won't be.

The last couple days were hard. Aggie hasn't been sleeping or eating because she can't push it out of her memories, the day her beloved mother died.

In a short while, she only has a handful left and so does Kid Blink.

She takes off her light jacket since the temperature rose to about 92 degrees. It's harder to look like a boy without it but she's too hot. Then she ties it around her hips and while she rolls up her sleeves, she catches look of her friend Blink, who keeps selling.

Blink. Kid Blink. She looks at him and she can't help but think he is attractive. With his wavy dirty blonde hair and sparkling deep blue eye, he is quite the looker. And his trademark smile that can brighten a room with the smallest of smirks. Most girls just brush him off because of his eye patch but she likes it, it shows character. He is also really sweet and funny.

Aggie catches herself thinking about her friend Kid Blink. She continues to yell headlines but in her mind she is thinking, I can't be falling can I? I can't be, I practically don't remember what it feels like to love or be loved.

Yet the feelings are still there.

Kid Blink sneaks glances at his selling partner Aggie. She is truly beautiful without even trying with raven curls escaping from under her cap framing her bronze sun kissed face and her sweet emerald green eyes. She is a fighter yet still looks at the world with some hope. As if something amazing is just out of reach. He thinks to himself, I'm lucky ta have her by me side.

He glances at her eyes again and their eyes meet. He thinks, Oh yep. I'm definitely in loves her.

She thinks, Who am I kidding? I am in love with this boy.

Kid Blink and Aggie both look away blushing, both believing that the other will never feel the same. That they are both stuck in unrequited love.

They continue selling and Aggie walks up to a man with her last paper.

"'Ey, buy me last pape? Ellis Island is up in flames, an' only dis one has da whole story." She asks with her fake thick accent to the man who she judges to be 17, Jack's age.

"Shoa, goily." He says also with a thick accent, but it's real.

"What are youse talkin' 'bout?" she asks trying to play dumb. She knew she shouldn't have taken off her jacket but it's so damn hot outside.

"Well da clothes, don't cover up much. And why would youse want ta play dress up when youse looks as ya do?" He pulls her to him and attempts to look down her shirt. Kid Blink sees this and his hands clench into fists. As Aggie draws her arm back to punch, Kid Blink beats her to it. A crunch is heard as his fist meets the stranger's face.

The man falls to the ground but is still conscious. He gets up slowly but Aggie ignores him and turns to Kid Blink to see if his hand is okay, that crunch wasn't his hand.

"Blink-" she says but is cut off by Kid Blink grabbing her hand before saying, "Come on, let's go!" And whisking her away.

They weave through the people of the park with the man trailing behind as he can't run so fast. They attempt to lose him by hiding in an alley.

Kid Blink pulls her in and then holds her safely in his arms.

They both pray it's too dim to see each others blush. But it's not. The other assumes they are tired from running.

The man comes into view and Kid Blink automatically pulls Aggie closer to him. A faint smile finds it's way to her lips as he does.

Once the man passes, Kid Blink releases her even though he wants to keep her close to his heart. Aggie feels slightly lost as he lets go. She hasn't been held like that for a long while. And for the moment feels like a vulnerable child.

Youse okay?" Kid Blink asks snapping Aggie back into her old self.

"Yea, thanks but you know my left hook is one of the best." She says showing off her left fist.

"I knows but some stranger touchin' youse like that bein' sexual towards youse I lost it for a second." He admits nervously rubbing the back of his head and she smiles.

"Thanks but you know I can handle myself. I've been doing its for years." Aggie says and hugs him.

Kid Blink knows the last thing she needs is a hero but he can't help it. There are some things a person just shouldn't do alone. Just because they can, doesn't mean they should.

The pair head to Tibby's to find Jack and so Aggie can get her well deserved sandwich. Unless it was another draw. Then they would treat each other.

While walking, Aggie remembers something that has been in the back of her mind since the early morning. "Hey, Blink, why'd you shake your head at me this morning when I said "Paper's are all I got"?" She asks.

Kid Blink nervously clears his throat and answers, "Well 'cause youse don'ts. I means youse gots the Newsies. Youse gots me."

Aggie tries to suppress her ever growing smile but to no prevail. She suddenly remembers how she had heard all that before so she changes the subject.

"How many papes did you sell?" She asks.

"65 out of 70. Good enough that I don't haves ta eat 'em this time." Kid Blink answers with a smile.

When ever a newsie didn't sell all their papes they couldn't buy food so they would just eat the leftover papes so they wouldn't go hungry. Everyone has done it at least once or twice, it has a horrible taste. They both shudder at the memory.

"Lucky you." Aggie says poking him.

Kid Blink pokes her back which erupts into a full fledged poke war. Soon he begins to tickle her just as Aggie gets the upper hand.

"Blink stop!" She says but with her laugh, it doesn't sound so threatening but she kind of don't want him to stop. Aggie strongly enjoys being with him.

He grabs her by the waist and spins her around a couple of times as they laugh without a care in the world.

Kid Blink puts Aggie down again.

Even with a smile on Aggie's face, she turns to yell at him for doing that but she feels dizzy and holds onto Kid Blink's shoulders for support. The spinning and the fact that she hasn't eaten in awhile have left her weak.

Kid Blink sees this and holds her waist to keep her upright.

They smile at each other and the moment seems perfect until a voice rings through the square that causes then to tear away from each other blushing vermillion.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jack calls out to them as their smiles turn into nervous ones. They hope he didn't see that.

"Jack, hi." Aggie says facing him.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anytin." He jokes indicating he gas seen something and Kid Blink and Aggie forcibly laugh and shake their heads no even though their hearts scream yes.

The two kids from the morning come up behind him and the little kid waves his sword at Aggie. She smiles and waves back.

"So this is Les, this is his older bruddah David." Jack introduces.

"Hi." Aggie says giving David the same dirty look he have her that morning. He glares at her as well.

David doesn't like him. He didn't like any of the other newsies. He tolerates Jack and there is something about this boy that rubs him the wrong way. The kid with the eyepatch was just there. Another speck in the world.

Kid Blink awkwardly waves at David.

Aggie notices someone familiar and breaks eye contact and goes to Jack and says, "Jack, it's our good old friend, Snyder."

"It's the bulls." Jack says and they all take off running.

The group heads across the street and into the Lodging House with Snyder hot on their trails. They climb up all the way to the roof lead by Jack, Aggie who's following trips so Kid Blink takes Aggie's hand and helps her up as David helps Les though the house.

Jack jumps down a ledge followed by Kid Blink and Aggie whose hands our still connected. David and Les watch in horror as the teens just leaped off a building but Jack's head pops up and he waves them over. They hop down just as Snyder emerges.

He notices he has lost them but calls out to them, or Jack, "Sullivan! Wait 'til I get you back to the Refuge!" Frances Sullivan is Jack's actual name. Only Jack and Aggie know this secret and the reason behind it.

The crawl to the fire escape and climb down. Kid Blink and Aggie's hand are still linked. David helps Les down and the group runs for a few more blocks to make sure Snyder isn't following them.

"I'm not running any further."says David and Aggie smiles as she recognizes the building.

"Something tells me you won't have to anymore." says Aggie and Jack smiles knowing where she's going with this.

Jack opens the unlocked back door to Irving Hall.

This has always been Aggie's favorite place, She wishes to perform on stage one day. To be singing and dancing for all who wish to see. But who would want that? She never thought of herself as pretty, or talented. The only things she believes she can do are hawk papers and fight.

"I want answers, who was that guy and what is this refuge?" David asks while gasping for air. Aggie looks down at her hand to find it still intertwined with Kid Blink's hand. She blushes and Kid Blink notices it too. He blushes and pulls his hand away before thinking. Then he regrets it.

"The refuge is a jail for kids. That guy chasin' me, he was the warden. I escape' an' now he wants to put me back in." Jack explains to David.

"You were in jail? Why?" Les asks wide eyed. He already idolizes Jack, he's so brave and smart about how he carries himself. And the banner.

"I was starving so stole food." Jack answers.

"Food?" David asks not believing his tale.

"Yea, food." Aggie says, she will defend Jack in a moment's notice.

"He called you Sullivan." David says.

"Well he gots my name wrong. It's Kelly, Jack Kelly." Nice save, Aggie thinks.

"So you escaped?" David asks still not believing his tale.

"With a big shot. Teddy Roosevelt. Evah hoid of him?" Jack asks.

"What's going on down there? Out! Out! Out!" A voice calls out. The beautiful voice of Medda Larkin. With a face to match her voice she is Aggie's hero. She is a curvaceous, tall red headed Swedish woman who sings like a songbird. She has the sweetest caring nature towards the newsies. She finds them more fun then the upper class children.

But I will never look or sound like her, Aggie thinks.

"You wouldn't kick me out wid out a kiss goodbye, wouldja Medda?" Jack asks as Medda hugs and kisses his cheek and does the same for Aggie.

"This is David and Les. You already know Kid Blink and Agg-Royal." Jack says almost saying Aggie's girl nickname. When she's out and about she has to be called Royal. So that way no one bad will hurt her because she's a girl, despite her protests. Yet she's happy about that because she doesn't trust that David fella. Les, yea. David, no.

She steps on his toes indicating he better watch himself. He smiles through the pain.

"And this is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark." Aggie introduces.

Medda smiles, "Welcome gentlemen." She says with her Swedish accent.

"She also owns the joint." Jack adds, "So, is it alright if we stay here for a little while, Medda? Just until a little problem outside goes away." Aggie asks, really wanting to stay and see a show. She tries to catch a matinée every chance she gets.

"Sure, stay as long as you like. Toby, just give my guests whatever they want." She says before going to the stage.

The announcer says, "And now gents, the moment you've all been waiting for. The sensational songbird. The Swedish Meadowlark, Miss Medda Larkson."

The boys go to the seats but Aggie excuses herself for the bathroom.

She actually goes to this ledge above the stage. It is almost invisible to the naked eye. She removes her jacket from her hips, and she takes off her cap off the reveals her luscious black curls. She massages her scalp and she actually feels like a girl again. All the time she's dressed like boy so she's treated like one. She can't complain but it would be nice to maybe fall in love and live a normal stable life in Santa Fe, with a certain eye patched fella.

She begins to sing with Medda and dance a dance she came up with by herself.

"I'm doing alright for myself,

Folks:

I'm healthy, I'm wealthy,

I'm wise.

My investments and such

Have all gone up so much-

Seems whatever I touch

Starts to rise.

I've got men, I've got money

And yet

The thing I want most…

I can't get.

I live in a mansion on

Long Island sound.

I pulled up a weed, they

Found oil in the ground.

But you telling me you don't

Want me around-

Now, honey, that's rich.

some guys give me vermans

chincilla and mink

Some guys give me diamonds

As big as a sink,

But you wouldn't give me so

Much as a wink-

Now, baby, that's rich.

I get brandy from Andy

And candy from Scott.

Oh, and Frank and Eduardo

Chipped in for a yacht.

I get stares from the fellas

And prayers from the pope,

But I ran out my luck

Getting stuck on some dope!

Hey baby, I was just talking about you.

Now, listen, sport,

This life's too short

To waste it on you.

It may be rough,

But soon enough

I'll learn to make do with

The mansion, the oil well,

The diamonds, the yacht,

With Andy, Eduardo,

The pontiff and Scott

And Frank. oo!

And my bank!

So spill no tears for me,

'Cause there's one thing you ain't,

That I'll always be,

And honey,

Yeah, that's right,

That's rich! That's rich!

That's rich! That's rich!"

Kid Blink is fidgety on the balcony because he doesn't know where Aggie is. He wants to make sure she's okay, she could be sick. He shakes that thought from his mind. None of the newsies can afford a doctor.

He sees movement on a ledge above the stage and curiosity gets the better of him and he goes to investigate. He can see it because his eye is strengthened due to the fact the other is blind.

Once he is closer, he hears singing, good singing. Perhaps even better than Medda.

Kid Blink climbs the ladder to the ledge and he sees Aggie is behind the talent. He watches her dance around so lithely. He admires her beauty since her jacket is off so she can move her arms more. He cap is also off allowing her curly locks to bounce around with each move she makes. Making her dance better, more enjoyable. He never knew she liked to perform. Let alone knew she was this phenomenal.

Kid Blink smiles as Aggie loses herself in the song. Her smile is one of pure joy. He wishes to one day be the cause of that smile.

Once the song ends, Kid Blink claps before he could stop himself. He ducks but Aggie sees his blonde hair. "Blink? How long have you been there?" She asks with embarrassment in her voice. She can't believe Kid Blink saw her spastic dance.

His head pops out and he shyly smiles before climbing the rest of the way up and replying, "Kind of long. I thought I herd sometin. It was yer beautiful voice an' then I witnesse' yer moves. Youse shoa knows how to perform."

"Thanks but no need to lie." She says wid a sad smile while huggin' herself. Kid Blink looks at her dumbfounded. So she explains, "I'm not talented like Medda. She is a songbird and I sound like a cat coughing up a hairball. Im not pretty like Medda either. I'm just a skinny little newsie."

Kid Blink looks at her and he can't believe what he's hearing. He thinks, Can't she see she's me whole woild?

He decides to let her know how he and the rest of the world sees her.

"Yer right. 'Cause yer beyond talente'. Youse sound like an angel, bettah than a songbird. An' yer not pretty but beautiful, gorgeous even. Youse haves the most striking green eyes evah an' your smile, it's brilliant." Kid Blink says and hopes he didn't give away his feelings. A girl like this can't go for a guy like me, he thinks.

Aggie can't believe what she's hearing but when she tries to argue, Kid Blink puts a finger to her lips and says "I'd nevah lies ta youse. I tells the truth."

She wraps her arms around his neck and he doesn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Thanks Blink. No one has ever told me anything that kind." She says letting go even though they both wish she didn't.

"No problem." Kid Blink says blushing red.

Aggie laughs and after a moment of thinking, she kisses Kid Blink's cheek. It starts to send a wave of a tingling sensation throughout his body.

"Come on, let's go watch the show." Kid Blink says and he takes her hand and he leads her to the ladder.

I can't help but feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and bright. And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight, Aggie sings in her head.

Blink is so charming but unlike Jack, sometimes, his words are always true. He can formulate words into sentences about his thoughts and feelings in-ironically-the blink of an eye and Aggie knows and adores this. She puts her jacket back on and she grabs her cap.

They climb down the ladder and Aggie feels faint. Her vision is now spotty. She places a hand to her. head and grabs something for support. That something was Kid Blink. He instantaneously puts his hand over hers and asks, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Before Aggie can answer him, her knees give out and she falls to the floor.

The last thing she remembers seeing is Kid Blink's face full of concern and worry.

Kid Blink picks up her cap and cries out for help and he picks her up one arm around her shoulders, and the other is in the crook of her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Toby comes up to Kid Blink whose still holding Aggie and he whispers, "Sh! You'll disrupt the show! Come on, let's go."

Kid Blink nods as he follows Toby into a dressing room.

"She'll be fine. She probably just hasn't eaten lately." He grabs a plate of food and leaves it next to her.

Kid Blink watches over Aggie as he worriedly paces to and fro throughout the room. He watches over her still form. Even passed out she looked beautiful to him, but that didn't ease his worries. He goes to her and brushes some hair out of her face.

"Please wake up, Agatha. I'se needs youse here wid me." He whispers to her but she doesn't move. He even used her full name.

Then Kid Blink thinks of what Toby said about her not eating. When did she eat? Did she eat?

Jack is watching the show when he hears someone yelling for help. It sounds like Kid Blink, part of his family.

"I'll be right back." He whispers to David and Les.

He sees Toby come out of a dressing room and Jack goes to investigate inside where he first sees Kid Blink.

"Kid, what happene' I herd youse scream." Jack says and then his eyes see Aggie unconscious and he goes to her side.

Jack can't bear to lose her, he loves her like a sister. They've been together through thick and thin. She's all he has, the one thing he hasn't messed up, yet.

"I don't knows. She fell ta the floor an' that's that." Kid Blink says hoping Jack isn't too angry at him, "Toby says she should be okay."

"Youse shoa?" Jack asks being his-overprotective-self.

"I can only hopes." Kid Blink replies.

"I thought you'd watch ovah her mora carefully, since she's yer goil." Jack says trying ease up the tension.

"She's not me goil." Kid Blink says blushing a bit.

"Well do youse wish she is?" Jack asks but Kid Blink remains silent telling Jack more than his words ever could.

"I knowe' it. But don't worry, she likes ya too. Everyone knows youse likes each odda. Everyone 'xcept youse twos." Jack says with a smile showing how he approves.

Just at the moment Aggie's eyes flutter open.

"What happened?" She asks and she moves into a sitting position. She groans as nausea sets in but she forces herself up, seeing the two concerned faces of Jack Kelly and Kid Blink.

"We is hopin' youse could tell us." Jack says taking her hand. Then Kid Blink remembers what Toby had said.

"When was the last time youse ate?"

She looked down not wanting to answer the question.

"How lowng?" Jack asks more firmly than Kid Blink did.

"Three days." She whispers.

"What?" Kid Blink asks but Jack does not seem fazed.

Jack knows what days are near. The days she hates to talk about, the days she lost everything.

Jack silently, yet with understanding, hands her the plate of food but Aggie looks at it without much appetite.

"I don't gets it. Youse is always hungry." Kid Blink jokes trying to see that dazzling smile of hers. To try and make her feel better. It is evident that she is unhappy, Kid Blink would do anything to fix that.

She does smile and eats a licorice whip. Well it's a start.

"Jack!" A young voice calls out, Les. He seems spooked.

"Youse should go, I'll watch ovah her." Kid Blink says and Jack looks at the two and he knows Aggie will be okay with Kid Blink. He nods his head before running off.

Aggie silently chews even though she cant get much down. She looks at Kid Blink and how she actually fainted in front of him. He looks so worried, so concerned. Aggie's heart leaps, and oh how it flutters knowing he cares about her. She looks him over and it appears as if he stopped breathing.

"Blink, Blink relax. Take a deep breath." Aggie says placing her hand over his in comfort.

"Sorry, youse just scared me." He admits.

"I'm fine. Just haven't had much if an appetite, that's all." Aggie lies, she hates lying to people she cares about. But she believes the less people who know about her past, the better. Kid Blink barely believes it and is unsure but he pulls Aggie into a hug.

She love his arms wrapped around her; it makes me feel safe, wanted.

He relictantly lets go and says, "Come on, I thinks Snyder should be gone by now."

Kid Blink helps Aggie down to her feet and since she's a little shaky, he picks her up like he did before and walks to the door.

"You know I can walk, right?" Aggie asks smiling at being held like this by him.

"Shoa, but bettah play it safe." He says not letting go.

"So this doesn't happen." He says and he pretends to almost drop her, she lets out a squeal of laughter and he brings her back up and Aggie tightly grabs ahold of his neck.

"Don't do that." She says trying not to laugh. She loves his playful nature.

"What? This?" Kid Blink does it again and Aggie laughs again.

"Really Blink." She says, this time laughing really hard and he is too.

"Alright, I'll stop." He says with a smile.

"Good." she say still smiling.

It's gotten pretty dark so they safely assume everyone else is safe in their beds.

They arrive at the Lodging House shortly and Kid Blink puts Aggie down on the steps outside before heading in. So if any newsies are awake, they don't suspect anything.

They enter their room and they dress in pajamas, which is just long johns. Aggie un-bandages her chest and puts her cap away for safe keeping.

She passes by Jack and he is dreamily looking over his Santa Fe brochure with his cowboy hair still on, Aggie keeps her brochure under her pillow.

"Was everything alright with Les?" asks Aggie wondering about him calling Jack earlier.

"Oh, it was nothing. He was feeling queasy and David didn't know what to do. Too much candy." Jack explains.

Aggie nods in understanding and she smiles and she hits his hat off, "Get some sleep, Jack."

He smiles at her and he pulls Aggie onto the bed and she giggles.

"I should say the same for youse." He says, "How ya feelin'?" Jack asks his face now serious.

"I'm fine, just tired," Aggie lies. She really hate lying to people she cares about, "I'm going to sleep."

He nods and lets her up and she goes to her bunk below Race's, and parallel from Kid Blink's bunk and Aggie actually manages to find sleep that night.

But her head is filled with horrid nightmares.

He's chasing her. Aggie wears tattered clothes and freshly made bruises. Even her feet are bare because her shoes break apart at the seams.

She keeps running but his voice just comes closer and closer. He grips her arm and roughly turns her to face him. The second she turns the man slaps her. She is so scared she doesn't move.

"I own you. You are mine!" He says and once again, she is face to face with her father.

Aggie wakes up into a sitting position and hits her head on the bunk above her. She's glad Racetrack is a heavy sleeper, or else she would have awoken him.

She holds her forehead and bites her tongue to keep from screaming in pain, but tears come to her eyes. They begin to fall as she remembers the dream. She can't calm down and she doesn't want to wake anyone so she heads to the roof.

Aggie looks at her hand and sees crimson but she lifts herself out the window and goes to the roof.

Kid Blink hears a noise and wakes up. It isn't until he hears the window open that he opens his eye.

He sees Aggie's bunk is empty, he rises and sees a figure jump out the window. It looks like Aggie so he goes to the window but he sees some blood on the windowsill.

Panic rises in Kid Blink's chest as he hops up to the roof. He can't lose her now, he can't lose her ever. He can't lose the girl of his dreams, the girl he loves.

Kid Blink hears her sobbing, not crying but sobbing. He sees Aggie with one arm wrapped around her knees that are pulled up to her chest, her other hand is holding her head.

Kid Blink wants to soak the fink that made Aggie cry.

"Aggie? Aggie, What's wrong?" Kid Blink asks; Aggie looks at him and she swallows her sadness and wipes her tears away. That's when Kid Blink sees her wound. He rushes to her side and examines it.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She says waving away his help.

"No youse ain't fine, youse is lyin' an' I knows it. How'd this happen?" Kid Blink asks ripping a piece of his undershirt off and holds it to the cut on the forehead that's still bleeding.

"I just woke up and hit my head on the bunk above me, I'll be alright." Aggie says trying to avoid Kid Blink's attempts at stopping the bleeding. "I would hate to be a nuisance."

"Stop it, Agatha, youse is nevah that. Youse is the bestest thing that evah happene' ta me." Kid Blink says as he presses on again. Aggie blushes, she knows he really meant it because he used her full name, and she lets him take care of her. "Now are youse gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Before Aggie can say anything, more tears escape her eyes.

Kid Blink pulls her close as she cries into his chest.

"It's just that he'll find me. And I'm scared." Aggie mumbles into Kid Blink's chest and he shushes her. She's literally shaking with fear. After awhile Aggie pulls her face out of Kid Blink's chest with tears stained cheeks.

"Bettah?" He asks.

"Much." She says her voice cracking from her sobbing.

"Youse gonna tell me what's the mattah?" Kid Blink asks sincerely.

"I don't want to break the unwritten rule where newsies don't discuss their past. Besides it's a bit of a long story." She says.

"But Agatha I wants ta know, I care 'bout ya, I wanna help anyways I can. An' besides I've gots time."

She knows to tell him at the sound of her full name, he is really concerned and wants to know, to help. She takes a shaky breath and begins, "Okay, well I once had a mother and a father before I was a newsie. We weren't rich but we weren't poor, so I was able to get an education."

"That's why youse speak properer that us." Kid Blink says thinking out loud.

"Yes, and when I was 8, one night my mother was supposed to be back from work by that time but she wasn't so my father and I split up looking for her.

"I found her. She was lying down in an alley way gasping for air. I leaned down and I held her in my arms until she-" Aggie covers her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut at the horrible memory. She tries to push it from her mind but it doesn't work. It's exactly the time she died, 7 years later and it still has this effect on her.

Kid Blink puts one his arms around her shoulders and he takes her other hand with his free one and he gives her hand a squeeze. Aggie's hand clutches his and she continues.

"-there was so much blood. She died right there in my arms. They took everything, her necklace, her money she made that day, even her life. My father was forced to work more so I saw him less. When I did see him, he barely spoke to me anymore. Then a year later, on the anniversary of my mother's death he got ridiculously drunk. He started to blame me for my mother's death, he started hitting me. Then he did something that made me wish for the beating. He-he-" she broke down sobbing again so Kid Blink holds her close again.

He gets so incredibly mad but he takes a few deep breaths to calm down knowing that him being mad wont help her. He's never seen her so vulnerable before. She's always teasing, full of life but now it's like something died inside of her.

Aggie brings herself back up and Kid Blink asks the question that's been circulating in the back of his brain, "Did he- youse knows- rape youse?"

She nods her head and he mumbles under his breath in fury, "If I sees him I'll kill him. Touchin' a lady, violatin' her 'specially when they'se a fadda ta a daughter. Makes me sick."

"Calm down, Blink. Or I won't finish the story." She says weakly.

"I'm sorry." Kid Blink says still having one arm around her shoulder and one hand holding hers. Still comforting her.

She sighs and continues, "At first he said he was sorry and that it would never happen again. Me being the naive child I was, believed him. But it just happened more and more he would beat me then, you know, and soon he even took me out of school because he didn't want anybody else stealing me, I was his property. Then one night he came home and I braced myself for the beating that would come and he did and he raped me again, but then he took out his pocket knife and whispered, "I'm gonna kill you. So you can never leave." I ran out of the house and lived on the streets for three months after that. I was 11 so begged for money and bought food but the older I looked, the less money I got. I remember seeing you as a little kid, a few days after I escaped, selling papers. I wanted to go up and say hi but I was mute. It was like I forgot to speak. Then I ran into Jack Kelly and he took me in and cared for me even though I wouldn't speak. I trusted him and when he introduced me to you and you smiled at me, I finally spoke for the first time and said my name. Everyone helped to make me the newsie I am today. Also one of the biggest reasons I want to go to Santa Fe is to escape my father."

"I remembah seein' youse. I wante' ta go up but I couldn't. Thats why Jack sought youse out. Also you reminded him of someone."

"Really? That's so sweet."

"I'd protect youse. Ya knows that right?"

"But I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me."

Kid Blink sighs and he tries to distract her from all the pain, "Youse told me your story. Wanna knows mines? Ta be fair, 'cause youse told me yers."

"Only if you wish to tell." She says looking into his open eye.

"Well, I nevah knowe' me fadda. He abandone' me an' me mudda. Me earliest memory of her is one Christmas Eve years ago. Me mudda tuckin' me in an' singin' ta me. Me favorite Christmas song, "Oh Holy Night" an' I can still hear her voice." Kid Blink holds Aggie tighter and she wraps her arm around his torso and holds him close.

"She was me world. An' was always there. Afta a while, I gots sick, an eye infection. They stoppe' it from spreadin' but I went blind in that eye. Since she had ta pay off doctah's bills, she had ta work a lot, but she got laid off an' couldn't take care of me. I'se remember her last words ta me, "Youse haves ta stay strong here an' take good care of yer eye. This is just so youse have shelter 'till I gets a new job an' I'll be back. In only a short while". I nevah spoke much afta she left. So people calle' me Kid Blink 'cause I'se was a little kid with an eyepatch an' I'se only blinke' the one eye."

So that's why they call him that! Aggie thinks. But she still feel so heartbroken at his words. How horrible that must be. For someone so blithe to go through a heartbreak.

"She nevah did come back so I'se had ta sell papes ta pay for the board. I felt so abandone' an' I only spoke when shoutin' headlines. Jack tooke' me undah his wing so I owe him.

"I joine' the world pape 'cause of me mudda, she was me whole world an' I dids it in her honor."

Aggie smiles, That's so sweet of him.

"Then I saw youse in the streets an' I spoke me first words, ta Jack. "She's poifect" an' youse is." He lifts his head up and looks deep into Aggie's emerald shinning eyes. She returned the gesture and stared at his stunning pool of blue and she wonders what his other one looked like.

"I was the reason you started speaking again?" She asks as the revelation comes to her.

"Yea an' youse is the reason I will nevah give up."

"Knowing that, knowing how much you believe in me, tells me that I'm not ready to stop living. In fact, it means it's time to live life to the fullest." Aggie says inches away from his face. They both had the same thought, I wish I could kiss you right now.

"I still haves ta show youse sometin." Kid Blink says and Aggie nods and says, "Anything."

He takes a deep breath and lifts his eye patch and Aggie quietly gasps at what she sees. He forces his eye open and it's pink and scaly surrounding the eye. It looks bruised yellow in some spots. The sclera is red and the iris is gray. Aggie gently uses one of her hands to touch it, his eye closes, and he slightly winces. "I'm sorry." she whispers, still only inches away from his face and he whispers back, "It's okay."

Aggie can't think of anything else to say, but she remembers actions speak louder than words. After hesitating for just a moment, she leans up and gently kisses it, like a mother does when her child gets a scratch.

"We'se should gets some sleep." Kid Blink says and blushes. He gets up and he holds his hand for Aggie to take but she remains still knowing she won't get a good rest.

"Nightmares will just fill my head again." She says looking down at the ground ashamed. What happened to her spirit? She can handle herself but yet there was her conscience telling her she was a liar.

Kid Blink will do anything to make her happy. He knows of her pride and he knows he has it too but there is no shame in seeking comfort in someone else.

"Youse can sleeps with me, if that makes youse feel more safer." He says slightly nervous and Aggie nods before analyzing what he meant. She knew Kid Blink to be innocent and again her conscience tells her how much she wants to be close to him, that she knows that his arms and his arms alone will make her feel safe. She takes his hand and he helps her up. Once again, there is barely any space between the two and they both secretly wish they could just swoop in and kiss the other right here and now but they know they can't. For fear of rejection.

Kid Blink wears another unreadable expression but this time it was because he has a poker face on; so she is not lead on by his true feelings. Aggie can't figure out what he his trying to say so she gives up.

They head back inside and they lay in Kid Blink's bunk.

Kid Blink lays behind Aggie and wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close.

"Ya knows I would nevah hurt youse right, Agatha?" He whispers.

"I know. And you know I always have and always will believe in you, right Blink?" She whispers back already drifting off and he kisses her cheek and says, "Of course I knows that." before falling back asleep.

Comforted by Blink's arms Aggie, too, falls back to sleep. A nice relaxing dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story! And to Lily, I like the idea of Les having a girl because he is the cutest thing ever. But I planned this story in my head but it takes awhile to put it on paper but I promise if I make a sequel Dana will be in it. The songs are All That Jazz (I know it didn't come out for almost another hundred years but I love it so it is in this story) then there's a sample of I Never Planned on You from the Broadway play newsies, I love it so it is in my story, Seize the Day, the intro is from the Broadway play and the part with the other newsies is from the movie. I don't own these songs and I know David sings in Seize the Day but I gave it to Aggie so you can understand her character more. I do not own Newsies and I don't even own Romeo, he's in the Broadway play but he's adorable so he's in my story. I do however own Agatha (Royal)**

* * *

Aggie wakes to find herself still in Kid Blink's arms. She blushes from being this close to him. He's even breathing tells her he's still asleep. She doesn't want to wake him but she hopes he wakes up soon, before Kloppman comes in to wake everyone.

A few newsies wake up but they don't even notice Kid Blink and Aggie. Although Race does.

He notices the two and feels happy that they're finally together. It means he won the bet against Snitch that they would get together by the end of 1899.

Race smirks at Aggie, in a teasing manner, and she rolls her eyes. He makes a heart with his hands and winks at her, she just smiles.

He mouths, "I'se knowe' it."

She mouths, "Shut up! Nothing happened."

He holds his hands up in defeat and walks away. Either way he will get his 50 cents.

Kid Blink stirs moments after and Aggie turns to face him.

He smiles at her, this causes a shiver to go through her body. She absolutely adores his smile. She smiles back.

"No nightmares?" He asks.

"None." Aggie whispers. They look longing into each others eyes, then Aggie sits up, careful not to hit her head and plainly says, "Kloppman." Kid Blink nods in understanding. She can't let Kloppman know she's a girl, she'll get thrown out on the streets. Kid Blink can't let that happen to her.

Aggie gets up and goes to change behind a curtain she has set up. So that way the boys don't see her in her unmentionables.

She quickly bandages her chest down and she dresses in charcoal grat pants, a navy blue shirt, white socks, and black shoes. Her heart is pounding at the thought of getting caught that she might get thrown out on the streets. But Kloppman is a nice fellow he wouldn't do that, right?, Aggie begs in her mind.

Unbeknownst to Aggie, Kloppman already knows but he trusts that she will soak any boys who try anything.

Aggie gathers her hair and tucks it into her grey cap and she grabs a vest that is black.

Just as she gets her second arm through the hole, Kloppman comes in and to wake everyone, Aggie sighs in relief. She went into guy mode just in time.

She goes to an unoccupied washroom stall to wash her face and reminisces in last night. About how many boundaries were broken between Kid Blink and herself. Oh how she wishes she is his.

Just as she finishes, Jack comes up next to her and he saw Kid Blink and her. So why not tease her about it?

"So, I sees ya gots some sleep, huh?" He says with a smile.

"I got some great sleep, like you never got." Aggie says teasing him back.

Jack splashes water at her and she splashes him back. They have a little war and Aggie reaches for some shaving cream to fling at Jack but Kloppman gives them a look saying, "Stop it". They stop but they cannot stop laughing.

While Kid Blink is getting ready he thinks about where him and Aggie stand. He wants her to be his girl but does she want to be his? Kid Blink can hardly stand it anymore. He has to try but he doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship. But he loves her and he is so sure of it. But he hasn't planned on it. He was the ladies man before he met her but now, he wants to spend all his hours with her.

"I got no use for moonlight

Or sappy poetry.

Love at first sight's

For suckers,

At least it used to be.

Look, girls are nice,

Once or twice,

Till I find someone new,

But I never planned on

Someone like you."

He watches her talk to Jack and get ready.

"No, I never planned on

Someone like you."

As he finishes getting dressed, Race comes up to him and says, "Youse knows I'se saw youse guys."

"Oh youse did?" Is all Kid Blink can say while trying to hide the fact his cheeks are burning red.

"Yep but don't worry. She likes ya back."

"Really?" says Kid Blink flabbergasted. But if what Race says is true, then he will ask her to be his girl.

Race knows that Kid Blink is a good person and can't hurt a fly, unless provoked. But there is still the protective part of him that will never let harm come Aggie's way. Race's face turns hard and he gets in Kid Blink's face and he says, "But if youse hurts her, in any way. I'se'll soak ya meself." And with that threat he walks away. He puts a poker face on, which happens to be really good because he gambled everyday, and puts his hat on.

Kid Blink knows he'll never hurt her, he can't. Then Jack walks up and whispers with a smile , "I swears if youse hurts her I'll-"

"Don't worry, Race already read me the riot act." Kid Blink interrupts.

"Well then we'd take turns, he'll go first then I'll soak ya. Sound good?" Jack says walking away. He won't let anyone touch Aggie. She will stay safe.

The newsies all head to work, but stop at the convent first.

Both Jack and Kid Blink make sure Aggie eats something.

While she eat she notices Romeo seems calmer than yesterday.

"You seem happy." Aggie says to him.

"I'm gettin' the hang of this. I selle' all 50 of me papes yesterday."

"Getting good at "reading" a headline, eh?" She says and they both kind of laugh.

Kid Blink wears another unreadable expression. It's of him truing to hold back his jealousy. He doesn't like the way Romeo looks at her, it's the same way he looks at her. He can't see Aggie's eyes because her cap is pulled down but if what Race said is right, then he has nothing to fear when he pops the question.

Aggie sees this and makes a mental note to ask him if he's alright later. But she likes Romeo, not in that way but like a family friend kind of way. But Romeo, Romeo thinks she is the best girl in the world. That she is the image of beauty and she is smart, independent, she's brave. She's caring and gentle but can be a frightening if someone insulted one of her friends. She's a survivor, a fighter and she can soak someone like a champ. All these qualities and more made the two boys, Kid Blink and Romeo fall hard for Aggie.

When the newsies arrive at work, Weasel shouts, "The paper's price has gone by a tenth of a cent. 60 cents for a hundred."

Aggie is speechless. They barely have anything and they want to take that away from them too?

Jack joins the newsies and he looks angry.

"They jacke' up the price! Ya hear that, Jack? Ten cents a hundred! Youse knows, it's bad enough that we gots ta eat what we don't sell, now they jack up the price! Can youse believe that?" Blink shouts and Aggie places a hand on his shoulder, knowing he can get pretty scary when he's angry.

"This'll bust me, I'm barely makin' a livin' right now." Skittery says flicking the buds of his cigarette on the ground. Aggie gives him a sympathetic smile, that also said "We'll find a way to fix this".

Skittery nods getting the message but he isn't one for smiling whenever he's in a bad mood. Which is often.

"It don't make no sense. I mean, all the money Pulitzer's makin' why would he gouge us?" Mush questions.

"'Cause he's a tight wad, dat's why!" Race says angrily.

"Pipe down, it's just a gag. So, why the jack up Weasel?" Jack asks.

"Why not? It's a nice day. Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?" He says closing the window so they can't see him.

"They can't ta this ta me Jack." Blink says still angry. Aggie tries to further calm him by putting both her hands on his shoulders and she whispers, "Relax, Blink. If you're too angry nothing will be fixed. Please, you're starting to scare me." Kid Blink looks down at the girl and nods whispering back, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." And he takes a deep breath.

"Dey can do whatever dey want. It's deir stinkin' paper." Race says during Kid Blink's and Aggie's conversation.

"It ain't fair. We got no rights at all." Boots says.

"Come on, it's a rigged deck. Dey got all da marbles." Race says.

"Jack, we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" Mush says already giving up.

"No! Nobody's goin' anywheres. They can't get away wid this!" Jack says stopping him.

Then Aggie realizes something the revelation hits her hard and she tumbles backwards. Kid Blink grabs her arm and helps her regain some balance, "I'll be back on the streets back with him." She whispers in fear and she can't take it. She can't go live on the streets, her father will surely find her.

Kid Blink's eye widen when he realizes Aggie's talking about her father, the one he heard terrible things about. He hugs her close to him and he says, "Jack. We have to do something about this." Jack looks at the pair. He sees how frightened Aggie is and he knows she's thinking about how she'll end up on the streets and he'll find her. Sometimes it's like Jack and Aggie share a brain. They think the exact same way, almost all the time.

"Don't worry they won't get away with this. Just let me think." Jack says soothingly and sits down on the steps.

Les starts to push people away from Jack saying, "Give him some room, give him some room. Let him think."

He gives Mush an "I'm watching you" face and Aggie can't help but giggle. He's too cute, she thinks.

Skittery offers up the last but of his cigarette to help Jack clear his mind. He graciously accepts it and starts to think.

"Jack, ya done thinkin' yet?" Race says after sometime.

Then Weasel opens his window and says, "Hey! Hey! Hey! World employees only on this side of the gate!" That's him, always trying to weasel himself into their business hence the nickname; it's based on his personality and looks.

All the newsies shout comebacks at him. That's when Jack gets the idea.

"Wait, listen. One thing's for sure, if we don't sells papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates 'til they puts the price back ta where it was." Jack suggests.

"Like a strike?" David says plainly.

"Yes exactly!" Jack says knowing his plan should work.

"Are ya outta ya mind?" Race asks and Aggie, still wrapped in Kid Blink's arms, gives him an "Are you serious?" look.

"I happen to think it's a great idea!" Aggie says defending Jack. And it seems like the only solution to her.

"Jack, I was only joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union." David says. Aggie really hates this kid and his negativity. She breaks out of Kid Blink's arms and gets in his face.

"But, if we'se go on strike, den we is a union, right?" She says, with her thickly accented boy voice, hiding the fact that she's a girl from David, whom she doesn't trust. She wants to argue with him. Pick a fight.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but-"

"Yeah, well den we organize. Crutchy, youse takes up for collection." She say interrupting him, Crutchy nods and takes off his hat and hops around getting the little cash we have. "We gets all da newsies of New York togeddah." Aggie says, still with her accent that's heavier than most other newsies.

David tries to reason with Jack because he knows Royal won't level with him. This kid has the thickest of skulls. And it's about time someone took a sledgehammer and got into his brain and fixed the way he thought, "Jack, this isn't a joke. You saw what happened to those trolley workers."

"Yeah, well that's anudda good idea. Any newsie don't join with us, then we bust their heads like the trolley workers." Jack says leading the newsies away from Weasel's prying eyes and ears.

"Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everybody into this." David says. He really doesn't care does he? Aggie thinks. The group continues walking into newsie square.

"Alright. Let me thinks 'bout it. Listen. Dave's right. Pulitzer an' Hearst an' all 'em odda rich fellas, I means, they owns this city, so do they really think a bunch of street rats like us can make any difference? The choice has gots ta be yers. Are we jus' gonna take what they gives us, or are we'se gonna strike?" Jack says to everyone.

They all glance at each other weighing our options, but the decision is unanimous.

"Strike!" They all shout out randomly.

"Well, youse tells us what to do Davey." Jack says.

David sighs and decides to humor them, let them see how hard it will be, "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights." He says.

"Hey listen! Pulitzer an' Hearst have ta respect the rights of the workin' boys of New York!" They all cheer at the sound of that, that'll be the day. "Well, that worked pretty good, so what else?" Jack whispers to David.

"Tell them that they can't treat us like we don't exist." David whispers and Jack climbs up on the statue for extra emphasis.

"Pulitzer an' Hearst, they think we're nuttin'.

Are we nuttin'?" Jack calls out now knowing what to say.

They newsies all respond, "No!"

"If we stick together like the trolley workers then they can't break us up." David says.

"Pulitzer an' Hearst , they think they got us.

Do they got us?" Jack asks.

"No!" The newsies shout their spirits lifting.

"We'se a union now, da Newsboys Union. We have ta start actin' like a union." Aggie says proving they are a union now.

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges,

we're a union just be sayin' so...

And the world will know!" Jack sings.

"What's to stop somebody else from selling our papes?" Boots asked scared that the only thing that will come of this is that they lose their jobs.

"Well, then we'll talk with them!" Jack answers like it's nothing.

"Some of dem don't hear so good!" Race announces the obvious like always.

"Well den we'se soak 'em!" Aggie says and they all cheer.

"No! We can't beat up kids in the streets. It'll give us a bad name." David says to Aggie.

"Can't get any worse." Crutchy says and Aggie nods agreeing.

"What's it gonna take to stop the wagons?"

Are we ready?" Jacks sings.

"Yeah!" The newsies shout.

"No!" David says and the rest of them boo at him.

"What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers?

Can we do it?"Jack sings disregarding David.

"Yeah!" They all respond.

"We'll do what we gotta do untill we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe..." Jack sings.

"And the world will know!

And the Journal, too!

Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer, have we got news for you!

Now the world will hear. What we'se got ta say."

"We'se been hawkin' headlines but we'se be makin' 'em today.

And our ranks will grow." All of the newsies sing.

"And we'll kick their rear!" Crutchy yells showing he will fight too, even with his bum leg. Aggie thinks, now that's bravery.

"And the world will know that we've been here!" The newsies sing.

"When the circulation bell starts ringin',

will we hear it?" Aggie asks everyone helping Jack lead them all. She walks them over to the gates where they close them.

"No!" They all shout.

"What if the Delancys come out swingin',

will we hear it?!"

"No!" They all shout again.

"When you got a hundred voices singin',

who can hear a lousy whistle blow?

And the world will know!

That this ain't no game.

And we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim.

So they gave their word?

Well it ain't worth beans!

And they gonna see what "Stop the presses" really means.

And the day has come

And the time is now

And the fear is gone." The newsies sing and dance to.

"And our name is mud." Boots sings.

"And the strike is on!" The other newsies sing.

"And I can't stand blood." Boots sings-shouts.

"And the world will-

Yeah!" they all sing and shout.

"Pulitzer may own the world, but he don't own us." Aggie sings.

"Pulitzer may own the world, but he don't own us!" The other newsies chant.

"Pultizer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us."

"Pultizer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us!"

"And the world will know

And the world will learn

And the world will wonder how we made the tables turn

And the world will see

That we had to choose

That the things we do today will be tomorrow's news

And the old will fall

And the young stand tall

And the time is now

And the winds will blow

And our ranks will grow and grow and grow and so

The world will feel the fire

And finally know!" The newsies all finish extremely angry. Even David is with them by this time; he remembers how his dad lost his job and all because he had no union, he doesn't wish that upon anyone else, not even Royal. Jack writes the word "Strike" on the headline board as the newsies chant, "Strike!"

"We gots ta get word out to all the newsies of New York. I need some of those….what'dja call 'em?" Jack asks David now that he is back down with everyone else.

"Anything youse want!" Romeo jokes and Aggie giggles at his silliness. Kid Blink wears another poker face trying to hide his jealous. It doesn't go

"Ambassadors?" David asks clarifying it.

"Yeah, right. Okay, youse guys, ya gotta be am-bastids an' go tell the oddas that we're on strike. Go in pairs." Jack says. Aggie rolls her eyes at Jack's mispronunciation. Others giggle.

Kid Blink and Aggie look at each other and call out, "We'll go take Harlem!"

He nods and winks at them, causing Aggie to roll her eyes once again and then the pair walks off.

Kid Blink still wears that look on his face that he gets when he's jealous.

"Hey, Blink, you okay? You've got this weird expression on your face. Every time I talk to Romeo you have that look on. And on the roof last night, too. I mean I'm just trying to make him feel welcome, he's still new." Aggie explains a little bit awkwardly

"Well, I don't knows, I just-" he says and he gets tongue-tied. He wants to tell her, it's now or never.

"Wow, is the great Kid Blink actually speechless?" She joke trying to lighten the mood.

Kid Blink rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I can asks youse anythings right?" He asks gathering his courage to share his feelings.

"Of course, why would you even ask that?"

Kid Blink shrugs before taking a deep breathe and asking, "What are we? Where do we'se stand?"

Aggie stays silent not sure is she should say her actual feelings towards Kid Blink, her spirits are high thinking about better change for newsies, a rejection is the last things he wants to hear right now.

Kid Blink notices this and continues speaking, "Well it's just that I like youse. I means I really likes youse. Last night on the roof, I just wished I could kiss ya right then and there. I gots a little jealous of youse and him. In fact, there's sometin I've been wantin' ta ask ya for a while now."

He takes her hand and looks deep into her eyes. Aggie's heart is beating in her eyes and she stops breathing.

"Agatha," he uses her full name for effect, to show he is serious about this, "Will youse be me goil?" He asks. Now his heart is beating in his ears and he stops breathing as Aggie's heart beat slows and heads back to her chest cavity and she breathes in once again.

"I thought you'd never ask." Aggie says with a smile.

Their lips meet and they both get a bubbly feeling throughout my entire body. It burns with passion.

The newly made couple part and they head on to Harlem while holding hands.

The two quickly reach Harlem after their magical first kiss. They meet up with a bunch of newsies.

"Where's Choker?" Asks Kid Blink. Choker is the leader of the Harlem newsies, they call him Choker because in a fight, he chokes the person until they pass out but they're still alive. This makes him feared, but not like Spot Conlon. He can make someone wish they were fighting Choker. Still he is the most frightening newsie in Harlem.

The newsies cross their arms over their chest and one, who's name is Scar, he is called this because of a long scar across his right arm, it was a factory incident. He asks, "Why should we Agatha?" Aggie cringes as he sneers her full name, she ran into him once and it wasn't pretty, for him at least. It was self defense on Aggie's part, Kid Blink squeezes her hand as he notices.

"'Cause I'll soak ya, understood?" Aggie says showing them her left fist. She's fought each of the three newsies at least once. And every time, she knocked them out with her left hook.

They nod and walk them down the slums of Harlem. The once beautiful city is now a waste land, the newsboys here live in the worst place of New York. Kid Blink holds Aggie closer to him at the site of the horrid place. Danger lurks around every corner.

The Harlem newsies lead Kid Blink and Aggie to Choker. He's sitting on a bench reading a pape looking for headlines.

"Choker, they're some people here to see you." The newsie Grease says, he always has a greasy look in his hair, his face, so on. The other two, Scar and Smoker, they call him smoker because he is always smoking, even in his sleep, walk off with him leaving Choker alone with the two.

"Hey, Royal, is there something I can do for youse?" Choker asks fixing himself to look presentable. He is a bigger guy, 6' 4" and 230 pounds since most other newsies give him their food since they're scared of him. He has dark blonde hair and brown eyes that appear has a darker skin tone showing off his Argentinian side. Choker likes Aggie in that way. How can he not?

"Hey, the pape's price has gone up in 'Hattan. Might happen here as well." Aggie says clearly uninterested in him. She squeezes Kid Blink's hand.

"Yeah, well what's youse gonna 'bout it." He says meanly noticing the two are together.

"We'se are doin' sometin. We'se be goin' on strike. They'se haves ta lower the price of the pape. Youse wanna join us?" Kid Blink says just as meanly. He doesn't want anyone being mean to her.

Choker thinks it over, and wants to do it to get closer to Aggie yet he doesn't want to get beaten so he comes to a compromise.

"Shoa, we'll join ya, but you'll have ta get Brooklyn in or we'se out." He says and the two nod and they quickly head back.

Once they are back in 'Hattan, their pace slows.

"Well maybe we'll get Brooklyn on our side and we'll be fine." Aggie says worriedly, she is trying to convince herself more than Kid Blink .

"Of course. But remembah I ain't gonna let anyones hurt youse." Kid Blink says and he lovingly kisses her cheek. She turns red and smiles. Kid Blink does too.

"And I'll never let anyone hurt you." She says and the couple embrace.

"I'm so glad she's finally my goil," Kid Blink thinks.

They hold hands as they walk up to newsie square only occupied by Jack, Boots, and David. They are waiting to see if the others have better news than theirs.

"'Ey, Harlem is in if Brooklyn is." Kid Blink says and Jack notices their connected hands.

"Okay, but uh, youse twos go on. We'll fill ya in later. Besides we gots ta wait for the oddas. Have fun."

The couple walk away and Kid Blink says "I thinks Jack just told us ta go on a date."

"Well then let's follow his order." Aggie says with a smile.

"Okay, how 'bout we starts like this?" Kid Blink says and he kisses her. He loves kissing her. He's been wanting to do that for a while. Then an idea pops into his head.

"I knows where we should go." Kid Blink says and he takes Aggie's hand and leads her through the winding streets of Manhattan as they shove through other people.

"Blink, where're we going?" Aggie asks with a laugh.

"Youse will sees." He answers thinking of taking her to see a show. Since she loves them and can be a part of them, if ever needed.

Aggie sighs and she lets him lead her to his destination.

Soon he stops her and covers her eyes and he carefully leads her up some stairs and Aggie instantaneously know Kid Blink had taken her. They are at Irving Hall. She knows this place all too well.

Kid Blink opens the door for Aggie and he reveals the place. Aggie's full of excitement.

"Oh, Blink!" She says and she hugs him. He automatically hugs her back.

They intertwine hands and walk down to see if they can find Medda to get permission about seeking a show, but she finds them first.

"You two are finally together, aren't you?" She says happily, noticing their intertwined hands.

They nod smiling shyly.

"Oh I knew this would happen! I'm so happy for you guys. How about a free show, like a date." She says, Aggie loves how kind she is.

"Shoa, sounds great!" Kid Blink says and he leads his girl, Aggie, to the balcony Medda leaves open for the newsies. She likes having her boys and Aggie watching her.

They sit next to each other and a little into the show, Kid Blink pretends to yawn and places his arm around Aggie's shoulders.

She blushes and leans her head on his shoulder.

When the show's almost over, Aggie excuse herself to actually use the bathroom.

When she gets there she hears yelling and she goes to see what's the matter and if she can help.

"I quit!" A woman shouted slurring her words, her name is Natalie, a dancer and singer for Medda. She is somewhat beautiful with dyed blonde hair and hazel eyes. But her features have grown worse due to her excessive drinking and lack of taking care of herself.

"You can't quit! I need you to perform your act for the last number!" Medda shouted back, she wanted to fire her because she's disrespectful, always late, and now her dancing and singing is off, but she's desperate, the show must go on.

"If you're so great you do it!" Natalie yells still drunk.

She walks out and Medda sees Aggie standing there, then she gets an idea.

"You know all the dances and songs, right?" She asks.

"Yes." Aggie answers not sure where this is heading.

"Well can you perform this number? I can't sing it, it's much too young for me!" Medda says panicked.

"I can't do it, I'm not good." Aggie says.

"I've heard you and seen you on that balcony. You will be perfect. Now come on there's not much time." Medda says and she leads Aggie to the stage. Aggie realizes this is life giving her a once in a lifetime chance. "And hey if Medda and Blink say I'm good, then I must be good, right?" Aggie thinks , "And maybe that balcony isn't as secluded as I thought."

"Wait!" Aggie says and she closes the door to Medda's dressing room and she un-bandage her chest and she puts a camisole on because it'll be easier to sing without the compression against her lungs.

"Ready." Aggie says opening the door and she's a nervous wreck, especially since she's still dressed like a boy but she stays dressed like that so when she messes up, Royal messes up, not Agatha.

Kid Blink patiently waits for her and as he scans the crowd he finds the Delancy's sitting there saying profanities about the show girls.

He keep a look out for Aggie so he can warn her and she can go around their table so they don't see her.

But then Kid Blink finds her yet he finds her, being pushed on stage by Medda.

Aggie looks around nervously but before she can bolt the music starts and fills her body, she sings, "Come on, babe

Why dont we paint the town?

And all that jazz." She sings beautifully but nervously. Then she meets Kid Blink's crystal blue eye and she lightly smiles as all her nervousness washes away, she even moves around and dances more freely. Her eyes never leave his.

"I'm gonna rouge my knees

And roll my stockings down

And all that jazz

Start the car

I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold

But the piano's hot

It's just a noisy hall

Where there's a nightly brawl

And all that jazz

Slick your hair

And wear your buckle shoes

And all that jazz

I hear that Father Dipp

Is gonna blow the blues

And all that jazz

Hold on, hon'

We're gonna bunny hug

I bought some asprin

Down at United Drug

In case you shake apart

And wanna brand new start

To do that jazz" Aggie sings, and she removes her cap ready to show the crowd who is behind the voice and moves. That it is Agatha, not Royal. They cheer and whistle.

"Oh, you're gonna see you

Sheba shimmy shake

And all that jazz

Oh, she's gonna shimmy

Till her garters break

And all that jazz

Show her where to park her girdle

Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle

If she'd hear her baby's queer

For all that jazz

Find a glass

We're playing fast and loose

And all that jazz

Right up here

Is where I store the juice

And all that jazz

Come on, babe

We're gonna brush the sky

I betcha lucky Lindy never flew so high

'Cause in the stratosphere

How could he lend an ear

To all that jazz?

No, I'm no one's wife

But, oh, I love my life

And all that jazz

That jazz"

She finishes. And the crowd erupts with cheers. They all thought she was great, they never knew a street rat is capable of something like that.

Oscar knew who he or she was from the start. She didn't know he and his brother was there so she showed her true self and Oscar watched her glorious being. "How could I have been so blind?" He thinks. He must have her, even if she doesn't want him.

Aggie smiles and bows finally feeling like herself. Se feels comfortable in her skin again, unlike in the last 7 years. Her gaze never left Kid Blink's gaze. He stands up and claps for her like many other people.

She waves at him and he waves back. He remembers the Delancy's are here and he wants to get Aggie out as soon as possible. They're looking at them meanly. Kid Blink hurries back stage. They now know she's a girl.

Aggie grabs her cap and she throws it back on. With one last look out, she rushes off stage. She runs right into Medda.

"Oh, honey, that was incredible!" Medda breathes, truly proud of the performance.

"Thank you!" Aggie says with a smile she can't hide.

"Hey how would you like to join the show? I'll give you a job."

Aggie becomes speechless and she knows she made the right choice of going on stage. She might even make a few extra bucks then get to Santa Fe quicker.

"I'd be honored! But I still want to be a newsie. We just started a strike." Aggie says and explains what happened today and Medda nods intensively.

"I understand, and good luck. The next rehearsal is at 2:30, in two days. We take tomorrow off."

"I cannot thank you enough, Medda."

"Don't thank me, thank God for the talent he bestowed on you. Now head back to your man." Medda says and she winks at Aggie, since she sees Kid Blink running up to her, before heading off. Aggie notices Kid Blink and she goes and hugs him. He of course hugs back. He will always have time for her, even in times of danger.

While they are still wrapped in each other's embrace, Aggie explains what Medda had said.

"That's incredible, Aggie! I'm so proud." He says and kisses her cheek. The couple hold hands and head back to the others.

Aggie smiles all the way back to newsie square. She hold hands with Kid Blink and it's a short walk so they don't talk much; all Kid Blink rambles on about how great of a performer she is. He neglects to use the word "Show Goil" since he thinks it's disrespectful.

"Jack. So, where's Spot?" Race asks when the couple arrives, along with Crutchy and Snotty.

"He was concerned about us being serious. Youse imagine that?" Jack says doubtful. This is going to be bad. Kid Blink sees the look on Aggie's face, one of shock, and gives her hand a squeeze. She wants to give him a squeeze back but she can't bring herself to do it.

"Widout Spot an' da oddas, there ain't enough of us, Jack." Kid Blink says actually stepping away from a fight.

"Maybe we're moving too soon. Maybe we ain't ready, youse knows?" Mush states, scared.

"I definitely think we'se should forget 'bout it for a little while." Skittery says and Aggie can't believe it.

"Oh, do ya?" Jack says rudely.

"Yeah." Skittery says getting a bit worried about Jack's next reaction.

"Yeah, I'se means, we'se not Brooklyn…youse knows?" Race says and Aggie never thought Racetrack would get scared. She lets go of Kid Blink's hand and throws her own up in the air outraged. "Spot was right, is this just a game to you guys?" She says getting angry. She takes a deep breathe and instead of yelling at them, she tries to inspire them, "Now is the time to seize the day

Stare down the odds and seize the day

Minute by minute that's how you win it

We will find a way

But let us seize the day

Courage cannot erase our fear

Courage is when we face our fear

Tell those with power safe in their tower

We will not obey!

Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side

Too few in number and too proud to hide

Then say to the others who did not follow through

You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you." Aggie is surprised David will fight with them and has found some respect for him because of this quality.

Him, Kid Blink and Crutchy join them in song, "Now is the time to seize the day

Stare down the odds and seize the day"

All the other newises give in and know that this must be done with or without Brooklyn, "Once we've begun

If we stand as one

Someday becomes somehow

And a prayer becomes a vow"

"And this strike starts right damn now!" Aggie sings out.

"Now is the time to seize the day" Aggie sings leading them with her words.

"Now is the time to seize the day" The newsies repeat.

"Send out the call and join the fray."

"Send out the call and join the fray."

"Wrongs will be righted

If we're united"

"Let us seize the day"

"Friends of the friendless, seize the day."

"Friends of the friendless, seize the day"

"Raise up the torch and light the way."

"Raise up the torch and light the way."

"Proud and defiant

We'll slay the giant.

Let us seize the day.

Neighbor to neighbor

Father to son

One for all and all for one!" They all sing getting our jitters out.

The newsies all dance around newsie square, dancing out their jitters.

"Open the gates and seize the day." Half the newsies sing including David, Jack, and Aggie.

"Open the gates and seize the day." The other half sing.

"Don't be afraid and don't delay."

"Don't be afraid and don't delay."

"Nothing can break us

No one can make us

Give our rights away

Neighbor to neighbor

Father to son

One for all and all for one!" They all sing waiting for our chance when the circulation bells rings. Everyone is preparing for a fight including Aggie.

Kid Blink doesn't want her to get hurt during this act so he goes to her and will try to talk her out of it.

"'Ey, Royal." Kid Blink whispers trying not to blow her cover since she's dressed like Royal again.

"Hey Blink, what's up?" She say back not loudly but not whispering.

He looks into her beautiful green eyes with his cobalt blue eye with a pleading look and says, "Please don't stay."

"What?" Aggie whisper-shouts, "I have to stay."

He takes her hands and he whispers, "I just couldn't lives wid meself if somethings happene' ta youse. The Delancy's were at the show, they knows ya a goil. They'se try ta soak ya the most."

Aggie can't believe her ears, she has to stay.

"Blink no because I want to protect you. And I can't do that from the Lodging House. Besides, you know I'm a good fighter."

He knows how stubborn Aggie can be so he sighs and he says, "I knows. Okay, but ya gots ta stay with me. So I can protect ya 'cause yer me goil."

He pulls her into an embrace and she hold him too.

"I'm just sick and tired of not having a voice." Aggie says into his shirt not letting go.

"I knows. Me's too." He says and the couple release at the sound of the circulation bell.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Already another chapter! Well that's because I'm grounded and I'm not allowed out because I went to my friend's house without telling my mom but since I can't go anywhere I figured I'd write. The song is Something to Believe In from the Broadway play Newsies and I do not own it. I do not own Newsies either.**

* * *

"Anybodys hear that?" Jack asks.

"No!" The newsies shout out.

"So what're we'se gonna do 'bout it?" Jack asks again.

"Soak 'em." The newsies all respond.

They all run inside and meet 3 scabs buying their papes.

They stand waiting to see who's side they're on.

Aggie's heart is beating and she's getting tired of waiting. She needs to know now and she says, in her fake accent so they can relate more, "C'mon, I knows they paid youse a lot of money for doin' this, but, at da end of da day, who youse gonna trust. Us? Or dem?"

They think it over, then two out of the three throw down their papes down but the third doesn't. He tries to escape but Skittery stops him, he tries to leave on the other side but Blink stops him.

Then without thinking, Jack hits his papers down, when he goes to pick them up like everyone thought, he punches Aggie in the abdomen.

Then Jack tackles him to the ground out of anger. _No one will hurt her! _Jack thinks. Kid Blink's rage gets the better of him and starts to wail on the guy. Aggie gets frightened that Kid Blink will beat him to death so Aggie pulls him off the scabber and hugs him.

"Stop it, Blink." She looks at him and he calms down a bit.

"Are youse okay? He shouldn't be hitting youse! No one should ever hurt youse, not while I'm around." He says holding her shoulders.

"I can handle it! Besides that guy's hit felt like a mosquito bite." She lies. It actually really hurt but she doesn't want him to worry about her. She can stand up for herself.

"Okay, well come on let's join the others." Kid Blink says and they join the others tearing up newspapers and she looks at all the little tears of paper floating around. Like all the pieces if the puzzle coming together.

_We can win this,_ Aggie thinks.

The newsies even manage to push the delivery cart on its side. Jack starts teasing Weasel making faces at him and blowing raspberries, he even begins to kiss the glass while others throw tomatoes, Aggie smiles and joins him, always wanting to mess with Weasel and the Delancy brothers. They begin to taunt them but Aggie is pulled down by Kid Blink who spots the Delancy's. He doesn't want them to see her and do God knows what.

He takes her behind some newspaper boxes stacked high to hide her, against her protests.

"No, Blink, I have to help the others!" She cries.

"No, Agatha! You'll be fine here. Please for me." Kid Blink says and Aggie becomes quiet. She'll do anything for him.

"Cheese it! Cheese it, it's the bulls!" Jack shouts which only makes Kid Blink want to hide Aggie even more.

Everyone gets away but Crutchy.

He tries to get away but Snyder blocks him and Morris knocks his crutch out from under him.

Aggie tries to reach for him but Kid Blink holds her back. She is about to scream Crutchy's name but Kid Blink places his hand over her mouth so she doesn't give herself away.

It kills him to see this happen to Crutchy but putting Aggie in harm's way won't help the situation.

"Stay here," he whispers.

He then goes for Crutchy as Snyder and Weasel pull him away, by his bad leg, screaming in pain and screaming Jack's name.

_Where is he? I need him! Crutchy needs him. _Aggie's mind says.

It breaks her heart to see Crutchy like this and she watches him as tears fill her eyes but they don't fall.

Kid Blink stares down the Delancy's and Morris says, "Where's your girl? What's her real name?"

"She's far away, safe. As for her name, none of yer bidness." He says sounding tough. He won't let them get to her.

"Well we were just wondering, how did a loser like you, get with her? She's such a looker and what I wouldn't do to her." Oscar says.

Kid Blink begins seething through his teeth. His temper gets the better of him and he throws a punch in Aggie's honor and makes contact with Oscar's face. A crunching noise is heard as Oscar falls to the floor.

"Don't tawk 'bout her like that!" Kid Blink yells and lunges for him but Morris holds him back holding his arms behind his back.

Kid Blink struggles but he is malnourished and Morris is well fed, so Morris is stronger. He laughs as the poor boy struggles to get away and tear Oscar's face off for saying something like that about his beloved.

Oscar gets back to his feet and removes his hand from his nose to reveal blood gushing out.

"You're going to pay for that." He says inching closer, he holds Kid Blink's face and looks it over trying to find a good place to hit where it would cause the most pain and Morris says, "Make him truly blind, hit his good eye."

Aggie wants to run to him and help but she's immobilized, she can't move, just like when her father used to beat and rape her. She's paralyzed with fear. She wants to look away but she can't. She glued to Kid Blink.

"No, I have a better idea." Oscar says with a sinister tone. He punches Kid Blink directly on his damaged eye, like it wasn't bad enough. He feels an intense pain spread throughout his body like he's never felt before.

Kid Blink lets out an agonizing cry of pain that makes blood curdle and tears stream down Aggie's eyes. She feels his pain. He gets thrown to the ground.

He sees her hiding while he is holding his hurt eye and with his good eye he says, _"Don't help, run, get to safety."_

The Delancy brothers pull him away by his ankles and Morris shouts, "Where do you think you're going? Back to your whore?"

Aggie keeps watching unable to look away. They kick him while he is down, they punch his hurt eye again but Kid Blink doesn't scream or plead. He is too proud, they have filled him with fury with that comment about his girl to let him take the soaking with pride. He tries to fight back but he can't take on both of them. He's weak and in pain.

Morris hops on him while Oscar holds his arms down and Morris takes out a switchblade. Kid Blink's body is filled with panic and he tries but fails to get away. Oscar laughs and says, "Soon that girl will be mine. With you out of the way."

Aggie sees the blade and her mind snaps into action and she does the one thing she never did with her father.

Fight back.

She leaps and tackles Morris off of Kid Blink before he could use his switchblade.

She then unleashes the power of her left hook onto his chin. She won't let them take Kid Blink away from her.

A huge crack is heard and she shouts, "What did I mess up your face even more?"

Then someone grabs her from behind and it's Oscar.

He tears off her cap and vest before throwing her onto the ground.

He lifts her by hair and kicks her chest and punches her jaw.

Despite the immense pain, Aggie goes to help Kid Blink who wants to get up and help but is too damaged to.

He just resorts to shouting, "Go, get away Aggie! Save yerself."

"No! I ain't leaving without you!" She shouts back and she kicks Oscar away from her.

She rushes to Kid Blink's side but not before Morris kicks her abdomen, grabs her and shoves her against a wall. Her head bangs against the bricks and she feels dizzy and a throbbing pain takes over most of her body. Yet she still tries to get away from Morris who is now holding her arms behind her back, but he is stronger than her and he makes sure she can't get away.

Morris has the switchblade by Aggie's lips and says, loud enough for Kid Blink to hear, "I think I'll start here at the lips. I mean lover boy won't have use for them now."

She stares him down and Kid Blink shouts at him, "No, stop! Take me and leave her alone!" He has trouble getting up from being beat so badly. But he still has to try and save his girl.

Oscar stops Morris and says, "I've got a better idea."

"Who knew you were the brains behind the operation?" Aggie insults. She is filled with a will to fight like no other.

He slaps her and a sharp pain fills her body but she doesn't dare scream. He grabs her cheeks and forces his lips against hers. He tastes like tobacco and alcohol. She feels so uncomfortable and she hates it. It is nothing like kissing Kid Blink.

He pulls away satisfied and Aggie spits in his face with disgust.

Kid Blink is on his knees with an expression of disgust and anger but Oscar just kicks him in the abdomen again yelling, "Stay down!"

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!" She shouts at Oscar struggling against Morris's grasp.

"I wouldn't worry about him, you and I are gonna have fun. I like them feisty." He says getting in her face. He takes her arms from Morris and shoves her against the wall pinning her to it. Morris shines his blade and he is planning on using it on her after his turn.

Oscar un buttons the first five buttons of her shirt and kisses her neck.

Hot tears fill her eyes and Aggie gets flashbacks about her father when he touches her breast over her camisole. It feels like she's drowning again. Surrounded by cold water, trying to breathe but failing. Until she breaks the surface.

Aggie knees Oscar in the groin and with all her might, she wriggles her left hand out of Oscar's grasp and she gives Oscar a taste of her left hook. Morris sees this and jumps into action by going to attack her.

She kicks Morris in the chest and she gives him another dose of her left hook.

Both are unconscious and Aggie takes shaky breaths trying regain her calmness.

She wipes away her tears but more come to take their place and she begins to button up her shirt.

She heads for Kid Blink and she looks at his weak body.

She holds Kid Blink in her arms and he lifts himself up enough to hold her as well. He sees she's crying and tries to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He keeps whispering and Aggie shushes him.

"No, this isn't your fault." She tells him and its not, she doesn't blame him.

"Yes it is. I said I would protect youse but-" she cuts him off and says, "I can handle it myself. Now come on we need to get away before they wake up."

She puts her hat back on without tucking her hair in and she puts her vest on. Aggie helps him up and it hurts to stand yet she trudges on. She helps him hop to the Lodging House and Aggie thanks God that it's not so far away.

The couple reach the house and Aggie place Kid Blink on his bunk. Kloppman is in his office going over the books so he doesn't see the two damaged teens come in.

Kid Blink tries to sit up but Aggie puts a hand on his shoulders and gives him a smile smile and he relaxes.

A lot of people keep asking what happened but Aggie's too traumatized to describe what happened so Kid Blink does it. He is full of rage and now so is everyone else. They didn't need another reason to hate the Delancys. Aggie avoids everyone as she grabs ice from Kloppman's ice box. She wraps it in two towels and she goes and places one on his abdomen and the other on his bad eye.

Everyone disperses to give Aggie room to try and fix Kid Blink.

They mutter nasty profanities about the Delancy's but she pushes them from her mind.

"My eye's gonna be bad no matters what. Take the ice." He says and Aggie shakes her head.

"I'm fine." She says but he's unconvinced.

"Yer already bruisin'. Here." He takes the one from his eye and holds it against Aggie's cheek.

She slightly winces at the contact and he whispers, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She answers.

"No, it's not. I promise' that nuttin' would happen ta youse an' then they tried ta-" this time Aggie cuts him off by kissing him. He kisses back, and it slightly hurts but still feels wonderful. Much better than Oscar's kiss.

"You can't promise nothing would happen to me. Because then nothing would happen at all, like me kissing you. And I really like that." Aggie says smiling at him. He smiles his trademark smile that brightens up Aggie's horrid day.

"You need to rest." She says next feeling the eyes of the newsies watching them. If it had been any other time but then, after what happened, they would have teased them.

After the ice melts Aggie puts the towels with the others and she gets cloths from around the Lodging House. She does a head count on all the boys and everyone is here except for Crutchy and Jack. Her chest tightens at the thought of losing Jack too. She heads back to Kid Blink as she pushes that thought away.

"Don't worry, it's freshly washed." she says smiling.

She finishes up and changes and washes.

The door slams and Jack, who had been running is looking around for Aggie.

He runs into the washroom and Jack quickly embraces her.

"Oh thank the heavens youse is okay." He says then he releases and he sees her sad and bruised face. "What's the mattah?"

Aggie doesn't want him to worry about her so she improves the truth a bit.

"Crutchy, he was taken." Aggie says as tears come to her again as the day's events unravel in her mind again. From Crutchy being taken and then the Delancys trying to take advantage of her.

Jack shushes her and says, "Don't worry. We'se will gets him back." He hugs her again and he asks her, "But what happene' ta youse."

Race comes up and says, "She soake' da Delancys. Dey got her back a bit." Aggie flinches at the sound of the Delancy's name.

She nods her head even though that is part of the truth. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just improving the truth a little.

When Aggie comes out Kid Blink is there with ice.

He leads her to her bunk and lies her down icing her the way she did to him.

Aggie lets him knowing anything she does won't faze him.

Kid Blink continues icing her hoping she isn't hurt too bad. He should have done more to help but he isn't the best fighter when there's more than one person.

Once that ice has melted he wraps up her wound with another cloth bandage.

All the newsies head to bed exhausted. Aggie looks around but she can't find Jack, she just assumes he went to bed.

Kid Blink leads Aggie to her bunk

He kisses her nose and caresses her cheek. She takes his hand and she whispers, "Don't leave me."

"Nevah." He whispers back and climbs in next to her.

The pair lie like yesterday and all the other newsies go to bed knowing they are exhausted.

The events with the Delancys fill Aggie's mind and plagues her. How could she just sit there while Kid Blink took the soaking? She should have tried to help earlier. Maybe then she wouldn't have been sexually harassed like that.

After about an half an hour Aggie realizes she might not sleep tonight.

She can tell by Kid Blink's uneven breaths he is still awake.

She turns to face him and they smile at each other.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry. I didn't try to help when they were beating you but I was immobilized like when my father used to- you know. But then I saw the blade." Aggie apologizes. She whispers to him trying not to wake the others.

"No, Aggie. No, youse ain't got nuttin' ta be sorry for. We all get scare' an' I was glad you staye' out of it." He whispers back.

"We'se all get scared." He reassures kissing her forehead.

"I'm scared that this strike will break us. That's what I'm mostly scared of. Whatever happens to me, I don't care. But if something happens to you, Blink, or anyone, I don't think I can live with myself if I just watched from the sidelines." Aggie confesses.

Kid Blink smiles at her and embraces her tightly. Aggie relishes the moment and a tear falls from her eye.

He wipes it away saying, "I'm scared of losin' youse. That they take youse away from me, or youse realizes youse can do bettah than me." He whispers.

"I can't do any better, Blink. I'm not going anywhere." Aggie whispers.

"What about Santa Fe?" He whispers sadly but before she can say anything Race throws a pillow down from his bunk above the two hitting Kid Blink and Aggie indicating they should shut up.

"Come on, I need to tell you something." Aggie whispers and she leads him to the roof.

She faces him and takes his hands in hers and she serenades him, "Till the moment I found you

I thought I knew what love was

Now I'm learning what is true

That love will do what it does

The world finds ways to sting you

And then one day decides to bring you

Something to believe in

For even a night

One night may be forever

But that's all right

That's all right

And if I'm gone tomorrow

What was ours still will be

I have something to believe in

Now that I know you believed in me."

Showing she'll never forget about him. She'll even write to him, she doesn't want to let him go.

"We was never meant to meet

And then we meet

Who knows why

One more stranger on the street

Just someone sweet passing by

An angel come to save me

Who didn't even know she gave me

Something to believe in

For even a day

One day may be forever

But that's okay

That's okay

And if you're gone tomorrow

What was ours still will be

I have something to believe in

Now that I know you believed in me." Kid Blink serenades Aggie remembering her dream of Santa Fe. He gets what she's trying to get across. That no matter what happens, their love will still be there. Kid Blink remembers the moment they meet when Aggie was younger, how she was walking to find a place to sleep. Her clothes were less tattered and she looked to be a part of a higher class. Unbeknownst to Kid Blink, Aggie even liked him back then. A few days later, fate had it that they would meet through Jack.

"Do you know what I believe in

Look into my eyes and see." They gaze into each other's eyes, or eye and smile. Then their lips meet and they feel as if the world stopped spinning.

"I wish I could just freeze this moment in time an' always look at youse in this lighting." Kid Blink says taking a mental picture of Aggie in the moonlight.

Before she can say anything, he continues, "And if you're gone tomorrow." Kid Blink sings embracing her.

"What was ours still will be." Aggie sings in his loving embrace.

"I have something to believe in

now that I know you believed in me." They sing together and Kid Blink lets go of Aggie and holds her hand and her gaze.

"I have something to believe in." He sings softly to her.

"Now that I know you believed in me." They sing to each other, their lips meeting once more.

With that said, the couple heads down to Aggie's bunk and they snuggle up with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so another chapter, finally! Sorry I was enjoying my freedom after my grounding was over and I did everything from going to Central Park to doing a cancer walk in juniper park all night where I wrote this here chapter while resting. Sorry I took so long to actually post it but I was also applying for a summer job as a volunteer counselor where I will spread Newsie Wisdom. The songs are Brooklyn's Here from Newsie's the Broadway play because A I like it and B it sums up the awesomeness of Brooklyn and I do not own it. Next is King of New York also from the Broadway play, I chose it because, even though the movie one is better, Blink's line "A Saturday Night With The Mayor's Daughter" is bad because he is with Aggie and I love the line "So Lets Get Drunk. Not With Liqour, Fame Works Quicker..." I do not own it and I do not own the Newsies now on with the story. **

* * *

The next few days are brutal. The newsies wait to see if Brooklyn and the other boroughs will join them as Kid Blink's and Aggie's bruises heal up quicker than everyone thought they would. Now only traces remain.

During these past couple days, Kid Blink and Jack never let Aggie out of their sight. They want to make sure she is alright after what happened with the Delancys. To make sure she isn't traumatized afterward. They'd hate for anything bad to happen to her because they love her.

Aggie doesn't mind this because then she can keep a closer eye on them as well. She has decided that she will do whatever it takes to make sure Kid Blink, Jack, and all the other newsies make it out of this strike free and not in a cage. If only she could go back in time and save Crutchy.

Today is the day the newsies strike once more, with or without Brooklyn.

They all gather in the square just outside of The World. Aggie is beside Jack because Kid Blink is needed with Mush. They don't fight so well alone but they fight exceptionally well together.

Aggie is okay with this, she trusts Mush would help him out if needed and will do everything in his power to keep him from getting beaten.

"Open the gates and seize the day. Don't be afraid and don't delay. Nothing can break us,. No one can make us give our rights away. Arise and seize the day." The newsies sing getting Pulitzer and Hearst's attention.

They all block the entrance to the world and soon some scabbers arrive on a delivery cart. They have a bit of a stand off.

"Alright. Everyone remain calm." David says waiting for them to make the first move.

But as Aggie looks over at Jack she see his hands clenched into fists to the point where his knuckles are white. He doesn't want to wait anymore, he wants this strike over with so Crutchy can be released. Aggie takes his hand and it relaxes only slightly.

The two grow tired of waiting so Jack and Aggie shout, "Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!"

The newsies run at them to soak the suckers but they retreat to reveal larger men with clubs and chains. They immediately form a circle around Jack and Aggie that they can't break out of. The other newsies are trapped outside because they didn't react fast enough. The gate closes on them. Kid Blink, being followed by Mush, goes to the front and tries to break the lock, Race follows his lead completely scared for their two friends' lives.

They begin shout Aggie's name and Jack's in angst, panicked their hands fumble trying to break the lock. Skittery tries to pick it as Race begins to climb the gate. Worst case scenarios are in their heads and some newsies shout to be let in and share the soaking. Others yelling out pointers.

Aggie doesn't care if Race and Kid Blink blew her cover or not. All she cares about is not letting Jack die by being beaten to death._ "You will go on, Blink." _Aggie thinks giving him a look, hoping he gets the message. He does but he doesn't care, he won't let go of her, not ever.

One man sees this as an opportunity and swings his chain at Aggie but she detects the movement and she braces herself for impact. Instead, Jack notices as well and he shoves her to the ground and takes the hit himself. A pain fills his body but he attempts to ignore it. He fails and falls to the ground dizzily and out of breath.

"Jack!" Aggie rushes to him on the ground as the other men begin to laugh. She sees a bump on the side of his head.

Full of rage at Jack being hurt on her watch, she stands up and gives her left hook to the guy who did that.

Jack regains most of his breath and stands up to help Aggie. But they both know that they can't take them all, all hope is lost.

This doesn't stop the other newsies from yelling at them not to give up and to fight. Race, who is near the top of the gate, slips and falls and is caught by Dutchy, Skittery is getting nowhere trying to pick the lock, and Kid Blink is still trying break it even though he never will. Their hope is gone leaving behind panic for their close friends.

Soon a familiar voice is heard, "Never fear, Brooklyn is here." The voice belongs to Spot Conlon. He heard the news about this from the Bowery and knew that they had what it takes to win. Yet he knew that they would be outnumbered and would need help from the greatest borough of all time, at least to Spot.

One group of newsies pop up singing while shooting their slingshots, "Newsies need our help today." Then another group also popping up to reveal themselves and follow the others lead, "Newsies need our help today"

"Tell 'em, Brooklyn's on the way"

"Tell 'em, Brooklyn's on the way"

"We're from"

"Brooklyn"

"We are"

"newsies"

"We are Brooklyn newsies" they all sing as they shoot their sling shots at the cribs.

While Brooklyn shoots them, Jack and Aggie take the opportunity of distraction to try to help get everyone else in by pickin the lock. Aggie helps Skittery while Jack watches over her taking on any stray scabbers. Aggie sees Kid Blink trying to reach her but the other excited newsies block him. He needs to touch her, just to make sure she is really still here.

"Just got word that our buddies is hurtin'

Facing total disaster for certain

That's our cue, boys, it's time to go slummin'

Hey Manhattan, the calvary's comin'!"

"Have no fear" the original first group sings while holding off the more goons that are showing up allowing Jack and Aggie time to help the others in.

"You know we've got your back from way back" the original second group sings still using their slingshots with plenty of ammo to spare.

"Brooklyn's here"

"we'll get your pay back and some payback"

"We're the boys from the beaches of Brighton

Prospect Park and the navy yard pier

Strikes ain't fun, but they sure is exciting

Loud and clear - Brooklyn's here!" They all sing as some jump to the ground.

"Borough what gave me birth" Spot Conlon sings proudly.

"Friendliest place on earth

Pay us a visit, you'll see what we means

And when you do (when you do)

We'll kick you halfway to Queens

Now them soakers is in for a soakin'

What a sad way to end a career

They's a joke, but if they thinks we're jokin'

Loud and clear" Jack and Aggie finally unlock the lock allowing them to get everyone else inside along with all the other newsies besides Manhattan.

"Manhattan's here" the Manhattan newsies sing while Kid Blink and Race give Aggie a hug of relief. They are both very glad she is alright. Kid Blink even kisses her before heading allowing her to head off to fight but with him, Race, and Jack by her side.

"Flushing's here" the Flushing newsies sing now.

"Richmond's here" the Richmond newsies sing.

"Woodside's here" the Woodside newsies sing.

"So's the Bronx" one girl newsie cries out. She blows a raspberry in the face of a sucker before punching him. She is the only other girl newsie besides Aggie but everyone knows that she is a girl. Not everyone knows about Aggie because she doesn't trust them yet. She has to be sure she likes them and that they aren't evil sexual deviants.

"Brooklyn's here

Loud and clear, we is here!" All the newsies sing now united.

They all fight. Aggie, even though she hates him, helps David out who has obviously never fought a day in his life. She gives him pointers and keeps people from piling up on him. He doesn't understand why Royal is doing this for him. He is sure they hate each other.

Aggie tells herself it's because the newsies need his words to win but deep down, way deep down, she cares for his well being and vice versa.

Shortly after all the scabs retreat, Denton, who has safely gotten inside yells, "Jack! Boys! Freeze! Freeze!"

"Alright guys." Jack says and Kid Blink takes Aggie in his arms and whispers, "Smile." So she do as a flash passes everyone's eyes. Yet only Kid Blink, Aggie, and Jack were ready for the picture. Everyone else looks silly.

The next day the Manhattan newsies and Spot Conlon sit in Tibby's waiting for Denton who is bringing the published article he wrote about the newsie strike.

Aggie sits in between Kid Blink and Jack but Race, who is across from her keeps glancing over to make sure she's okay. He is still worried for his friend's wellbeing. Aggie sees this but she believes she can take care of herself but the others disagree. She can't ever imagine why, she's just as tough as they are, as , only difference is that she's a girl.

Spot looks over at Royal because he doesn't believe he is a boy. Something is telling him so but he can't get a good look at his face because of the cap and she is wearing a baggy jacket over her clothes so he can't see any female characteristics. Besides, Kid Blink is friendly with him so either he is gay or he is a she.

David has been up all night trying to figure out why Royal saved him. Maybe he jumped the gun on the personality of him. That he's strong willed instead of stubborn. That there's a nice caring side to him.

Then their waiter comes with their waters and one selzer. He passes out the waters to everyone. "Now who was the big spender who ordered the Selzer?" He asks and Snoddy raises his hand. "That'll two cents." he says.

"Two cents? Nevah mind. I'se'll take a watah." he says and the waiter walks off grumbling, "How'd I guess?"

"Hey fellas. Hey, hey! Big time." Denton comes in with a grin plastered on his face. He hands the paper to Jack and the newsies all crowd together to get a quick glimpse of the headline. It reads, "The Children's Crusade; Newsies Stop the World."

"What you got there Jack?" Boots asks trying to get a glimpse as well. They are all excited to see what this article will bring.

"Where's me picture? Where's me picture?" Spot cries only caring about himself shoving past the newsies gaining up on Jack with the pape. This must be an easy headline to sell. He forgets about Royal's gender for a moment.

"What's that? That all about us?" Boots asks still trying to get answers. Aggie nods her head to him.

"Look at dat, Jack. Youse looks like a general or sometin." she says teasing him while attempting to take it from him.

"Will you get your fingers off me face?" Jack asks teasing her back so she gives it to him.

"Where's it say me name? Where's me name?" Spot asks still only caring about himself.

"Will you quit thinking about yourself?" Jack asks slightly irritated and Aggie can't help but thank him.

"You got us on the front page!" David says surprised.

"You got yourselves on the front page. I just got to make sure you stay there." Denton says proud of us and others.

"So what. Youse gets yer picture in the papes, so what's that get ya, huh?" Skittery asks being his mean self. Sure he doesn't like the price change and all and wants to fix it but if they don't win, he'd still sell the papes and not care. He's irritated by all the shoving and shouting, _what's the big deal about having a picture in the papes? _Hethinks.

"What're youse talkin' about?" Mush asks still trying to see the bright side.

"Shut up, boy. Youse been in a bad mood all day!" Jack exclaims and Aggie says with sarcasm, "When is he ever in a good mood?" Jack nods agreeing with her. A few of the other newsies laugh at her comment.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Skittery says getting more mad at her snarky comment. Kid Blink comes up by her and hugs her out of joy.

"Glum an' dumb. What's the matta wid ya? Youse get yer picture in da papes, yer famous. Yer famous, ya gets anytin youse want. Dat's what so great 'bout New York!" Race says smacking Skittery.

"A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces!" Mush sings out dreamily.

"A permanent box at the Sheepshead Races!" Race sings repeating Mush's angle.

"Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle!" Romeo says hungrily. Poor guy hasn't eaten in a while, he was having enough money troubles before the strike.

"My personal puss on a wooden nickel!" Boots sings out as well.

"Look at me! I'm the king of New York!

Suddenly

I'm respectable

Starin' right at ya,

Lousy with stature!" Race sings still thinking about gambling like always.

"Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks

I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe!" Jack says still looking at him picture with glee.

"And there I be!

Ain't I pretty?

It's my city

I'm the king of New York!" Race sings.

"A solid gold watch with a chain to twirl it!" Spot sings twirling his cane.

"My very own bed and an indoor terlit!" Little Les sings not wanting much like most little boys. He must have grown up so fast. Too fast.

"A barbershop haircut that cost a quarter!" Kid Blink sings shaking his hair and Aggie can't help but giggle.

"A regular beat for the star reporter!" David sings looking at the pape.

"Amscray* punk! He's the king of New York!" Race sings.

*('scram' in pig latin)

"Who'da thought? I'm the king of New York!" Denton sings as we lift him up on a chair.

"We was sunk, pale, an' pitiful!" All the newsies sing showing their gratitude.

"Buncha wet noodles!

Pulitzer's poodles!" He sings again as we let him down and Les comes up to him and sings, "Almost about to drown in the drink."

"When he fishe' us out" Mush sings.

"An' drowne' us in ink!" Race sings.

"So let's get drunk!" Aggie sings standing on a table.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaims agreeing with her but she's not quite done yet.

"Not with liquor! Fame works quicker!

When you're king of New York!" She sings as a few groans are heard. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I gotta be either dead or dreamin'

'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin'

Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it

But I was a star for one whole minute!" The newsies sing and have a dance battle sight there in Tibby's and of course Aggie being the "show girl" of the group, she wins. She taps dances and twirls effortlessly.

"Look at me!

I'm the king of New York!

Wait and see!

This is gonna make both the Delanceys

Pee in their pantsies!

Flashpots are shootin' bright as a sun

I'm one highfalutin' son of a gun!

I guarantee!

Though I crapped out, I ain't tapped out!

I'm the king of New...

Friends may flee

Let 'em ditch ya

Snap one picture

You're the king of New...

History!

Front page story

Guts and glory

I'm the king...

of New York!" The newsies sing dancing around. Aggie ends up dancing with Kid Blink once then Jack, she even does a little jig with Denton, and surprisingly David. She has come to trust him. Before she couldn't find out his angle on why he was helping us out. Then she realized she why she couldn't find it, there was none. He is not the person she has thought him to be. He could be as lovable as his younger brother.

They all cheer and David looks at Aggie and says, "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Wanna try again?"

She nods her head in response.

He extends his hand and says, "I'm David. It's Royal, right?"

She thinks it over for a moment. She can trust him, she is putting some of the responsibility for running the strike in his hands. If she can trust him to help her win then she can trust him with her secret. She shakes his hand and she pulls off her cap showing her long black locks of curly hair. She shakes them free and says in her regular voice, "You can call me that, but the real name is Agatha or Aggie for short."

"Oh wow-I didn't-I thought-you're good." He says flabbergasted. He would've never guessed that he is a she.

"I'll say." Denton says surprised at the turn of events. He saw this girl fight, he never saw a woman fight better than most of the newsies. Better than him.

Aggie looks around and she realizes the whole room is focused on her.

Spot smiles because his theory was right. Royal is a girl. But he never expected her to be this pretty.

"I knowe' youse is a goil. An' a purdy one at dat." Spot says looking her up and down with elevator eyes. Kid Blink sees this and becomes angry. _"It's bad enough I have ta deal wid Romeo tryin' ta steal me goil. Now Spot too."_ Kid Blink thinks in his head. He goes and takes Aggie's hand and leads her to a table where other newsies sit. She tucks her hair back in her cap as Jack speaks, "So, let's have some ideas."

"Well, we gotta show people where we stand." David says to the newsies at the four tables that are pushed together.

"Yeah, so we gotta stay in the papes." Jack says.

"How many papes are printing about us?" Aggie asks so that she knows where they should focus on.

"My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far." Denton replies.

"So, we should do sometin that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try ta ignore us. Like a rally. A newsie rally wid all the kids from all over New York. It'll be the biggest, loudest, nosiest blow-out this town's evah seen!" Jack says standing up and the newsies cheer. Not only because they'll be that much closer to winning but because everyone loves newsie style parties. They have drinking and smoking, singing and dancing, games and fun; everyone always leaves in a good mood. Even Skittery.

"We can ask Medda for help! We can host it at Irving Hall." Aggie says standing as well. She immediately regrets it. She doesn't want to bother Medda and ask for help.

"Yeah, great idea and we'll send a message to the big boys."

"Yeah, I'll give 'em a message." Race says with sarcasm so Aggie shoots him a look and she kicks his leg under the table. He does a silent ow and Kid Blink quietly snickers beside her.

Then a waiter comes with cokes for the newsies, that Denton'll pay for. He knows that they aren't working but since they are helping his career, he figured he'd buy them meals every now and then, including drinks. The newsies stand and each of them take a glass.

"There's a lot of us, an' we ain't goin' away. We'll fight 'till damn Doomsday if it means we gets a fair shake." Jack says trying to bring energy to the group.

"Hey, guys. To our man Denton." David says lifting his glass.

"Our man Denton!" The newsies say and drink their glasses. Kid Blink whispers to Aggie, "L'Chaim." She almost does a spit-take because of the use of phlegm. It was over exaggerated.

They are both excited that they'll be going with each other to the party.

Aggie leaves sooner than the others because she has rehearsal today with Medda and she figures she can ask her then, if she's in a good mood.

Aggie heads there and they run over a chorus song and Aggie only run over that song.

After rehearsal Aggie runs up to Medda and asks, "Can I ask you something? Alone."

She nods and they walk to her dressing room.

"What is it honey?" She asks concerned. She hopes nothing bad happened in the strike, they are only children.

A nervous feeling reaches Aggie's every being but she swallows it down. She has taken on countless people and beat them in fights. She wasn't afraid then but she is now because with Medda she could destroy the moral of all the newsies with a simple no.

"You know about the newsie strike, right?" She asks her trying not to show her hands shaking.

"Yes, of course. I read more about it in the paper. What's all this about?"

"We want to have a rally. Here at Irving Hall. We can invite all of newsies you can select people to perform, including yourself of course." Aggie says taking a deep breath. There is an uncomfortable silence as Medda thinks it over.

"Of course, I'm gonna have to say yes! And I already have a few acts in mind. Including you." Medda says. Of course she says that because she cares for the newsies and wants the best for them. Besides she enjoys hanging out with the more than high society children.

Aggie's joy at her answer is cut short as she said she would perform. In front of hundreds of newsies.

"Me?" Aggie asks stupidly.

"Yes, a solo. It'll be you then me. The perfect ending."

"I don't know what to say. I'm overjoyed that you said yes but me perform a solo in front of all those people?"

"Yep. I know you can. Now lets go learn the song." She says and Aggie realizes that Medda is like a mother to her. To all the newsies. And that's something she hasn't felt in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: plus, if you like this story, I will be making one for Skittery and eventually one for Racetracbe because those two and Blink are my favorite newsies so they must all get a girl, just different kinds. Hope you like this one and please review so I know if I'm pleasing you or not. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter is out and I hope you like it. Review if you do! I've been writing this and another story in between camp sessions where I'm a volunteer counselor. Right after I update this story, I will post a new one with another one of my favorites... SKITTERY! Let's face it, we all love him deep down. You should check it out after ending this chapter that took me a total of five days to write! But I hope you like it. **

**Again, I don't care if Don't Rain on My Parade was a son from 1899, I like it so it's in this story but I do not own it the other song is High Time, Hard Times from Newsies the movie and I do not own it either. I do not own Newsies, (tear) or Romeo but I do still own Aggie. **

* * *

The next day Aggie wakes up once again in Kid Blink's arms. She's so grateful for him. Now it's just reflexes that they stay together all night. Kid Blink tells her he will keep her safe and warm through the night and he does. He really does.

These have been the greatest night's sleep she has ever gotten since her mother died.

Aggie gets up and goes through her morning routine but instead of Kloppman's voice ringing through the house, she hears Snyder. She is paralyzed with fear. She fears that he is here for Jack. She must hide him. She won't let them take him away from her. Not her brother.

All the newsies went down to see what was going on; except for her.

She goes to wake Jack up after dressing.

"Jack, wake up!" Aggie says shaking him.

He groans and says, "Five more minutes. I needs me beauty sleep."

Aggie sighs exasperated and says, "Five minutes ain't gonna help and besides why look pretty for Snyder who could be up here in five minutes!"

Jack's body fills with panic as he leaps out of bed throwing on his clothes and running out the window pulling Aggie with him. He knows Snyder will want to look around and it'll look suspicious if only she is there. He won't let her get in trouble for his mistakes.

They run down the winding already busy streets of New York and they head to a house that's unfamiliar to Aggie but this house is very familiar to Jack. Jack turns to her and says, "This is Dave's house. I'll hide out here for the day youse goes on so we don't raises suspicion."

"What that I'm hiding you?" Aggie asks stupidly. _Of course you idiot. _

"Well that an' I don't want Blink gettin' the wrong idea." He jokes trying to lighten the mood. Times like this it's essential to keep a cool head. Aggie smiles and slaps his arm and he slightly laughs.

"Now that's just gross." She jokes and walking away. Always having to have the last word.

She walks to Irving Hall to get ready for the rally tonight.

Her heart races as she realizes she'll be performing for a hundred newsies. Possibly more. She isn't sure why she is freaking out. She has fought guys three times her size and won. She's lived on the streets of New York, so why is putting on a show such a big deal? The only plausible reason she can think of is that because now she's vulnerable, she won't be able to silence a comment with a witty remark or a punch. She's a girl tonight, not a boy, not even a newsie. She hates this, but she loves performing. She is at a stalemate.

The fear is evident but Medda offers her a smile and Aggie knows her answer. She is going to sing and dance her heart out. She isn't going to care if she's booed off stage because in the end, she did what she wanted and didn't give a damn what others thought.

Medda remembers how nervous she was for her first show. There wasn't nearly as many people so Aggie is even more nervous but Medda will do everything to make her comfortable up there.

For the next hour or two Aggie practices with Medda and she really loves the song. She hopes she does it justice. The parade is the strike in the metaphor.

Medda leads Aggie to the dressing room and says, "Now, you can't go out looking like Royal. You must look like Agatha tonight."

"Uh, okay?" Aggie says unclear of where she is going with this. She knows she's a show-_girl_ but she doesmean understand how she can look any less like Royal and more like Aggie. They are the same person, same face.

She lets Aggie bathe alone to give her some privacy. But once Aggie is done, Medda comes in with strips of white paper of various sizes and a bowl of yellow liquid. She coats the paper with the liquid and puts it on Aggie's leg. Its sticky and warm.

"Medda, what's going-ow!" She rips it off along with most of Aggie's leg hair.

She repeats the process on Aggie's arms, armpits, and the rest of her legs. She even has smaller strips for Aggie's eyebrows, upper lip, and apparently her side burns. Every time Medda rips Aggie fights back the urge to scream. She has been through worse. She just grits her teeth and she takes it. At least now she knows what Medda meant.

"There done. You did better than most." Medda says noticing Aggie's pained expression.

"Why did you do that?" She asks looking at her now hair free limbs and face. "I wasn't that hairy. You barely noticed it!"

"But you can still notice it." She reasons but Aggie shrugs it off. She's doing so much for her. The least she can do is not complain.

Then she waits for her hair to dry while Medda picks out the dress she wants Aggie to wear. Most are too big for her since she's really skinny because she doesn't eat much.

Medda sighs in satisfaction as she finds it. She reveals a strapless Tiffany blue ruffled dress with a hot pink ribbon as a hem and ends right before the knees. When Aggie puts it on, she makes sure Medda can't see any marks that might still be lingering from the Delancy's or her father's attacks.

Medda does Aggie's makeup and she cough at all the weird smells and powders. She isn't used to makeup. She isn't even used to bathing everyday!

Since her hair is perfectly curly, as Medda puts it, she just collects half of it and ties it up with a hot pink ribbon like the one on Aggie's dress to match.

She puts the matching shoes on Aggie which luckily fit.

"Just consider yourself lucky you don't have to wear a corset. Then you'd never fit into anything." Medda jokes and Aggie wonders out loud, "What's a corset?"

"Never mind."

She leads her to an all body mirror and Aggie doesn't recognize herself.

Her green eyes pop with the subtle makeup Medda put on her face. She doesn't think it was possible to completely transfigured her. She doesn't see any trace of Royal in her, a passerby wouldn't even think she was once a newsie, now that she's dressed like a lady, she's never felt more out of place.

Still, Aggie can't help but feel beautiful in tge dress that flatters whatever natural curves that she has. She cannot weight more than 110 pounds.

At the sight of her bare thin legs she wills her dress to be longer. She feels self conscious at showing this much skin. She is used to being covered up, dressed like a boy.

"Don't. You look beautiful. Gorgeous." Medda whispers from behind Aggie. "Blink is a lucky man."

Aggie smiles at the compliment. She knows Kid Blink will accept her looking like this and not the newsie she looked like before. She knows he loves the inside if er more than the outside. With him, she feels like that's where she belongs and is now enjoying the fact she looks different. It's a whole new side to her, an added one. She will always be the skinny little newsie she has been for years. She will always be one at heart.

After they head to the stage, they do a run through of the show. Just as they finish, people begin to arrive.

Medda ushers her showgirls behind the curtains and Aggie searches the crowd for Kid Blink. A look that's unsuccessful but she knows he'll be there for her.

Aggie peaks out and spots Jack. She smiles at the sight of him unharmed. Snyder never did find him. Her breath catches as she watches the newsies take their seats chatting away about how they picture the strike to end.

"Hey!" A voice calls out and Aggie can recognize it in-ironically-the blink of an eye.

"Blink!" She says. She smiles at him as she turns around to face him.

"Wow!" He whispers surprised. "Jus' when I thoughts youse couldn't get more beautiful." He always thought she is beautiful but today she glows. But it could never compare to what he sees inside of her.

She smiles and she blushes at his compliment.

"Well you look dapper as well." Aggie half jokes at his cleaner appearance. He is washed and shaven he is wearing his black work pants that he just washed today, a collared shirt, and a dark brown sports jacket that has been sewed up so many times, his matching brown cap, and of course his brown eye patch. She thinks he looks handsome. But it can never compare to his caring nature.

"Anythings for youse." He half jokes and he kisses her.

"For good luck. Even though youse ain't gonna need it."

Aggie remembers what Medda said and she thinks, _I'm just as lucky that I have Blink._

Thenshe remembers how she has felt earlier and needs to know his answer, if even though she's acting like a lady, does that mean she'll lose her old self. If he would still like her if she did change a little. Because she doesn't know if she can go on without him. She loves him.

"Blink, I need to ask you something." Aggie says seriously making Kid Blink nervous and scared for her.

"Yea, anything." he says. But Medda beats her to the punch.

"Get out!" Medda whisper shouts. "You'll mess up her lipstick and go out the show's about to start."

"Never mind, it can wait 'till after the show."

"Youse shoa?" Kid Blink asks not believing her. But Aggie nods her head and Kid Blink smiles at her.

"Okay! I'll saves ya a seat." Kid Blink says after winking and giving her a you'll do great smile.

Soon Jack comes up and says, "Oh, 'cuse me Miss. "

"It's Royal, Jack." Aggie says in my masculine and thick accented voice.

"Aggie? Wow youse looks different."

"Medda had her way with me. What else could I do?" Aggie jokes but laughs nervously. Medda walks out on stage and introduces Jack.

"Well youse look beautiful, as always." He says while kissing her hand like a brother does when his sister is about to do something great.

"Thanks, now go and do your thing."

He winks at her before he goes out on stage with David and Spot and says, "Carryin' the banner!" The newsies cheer from their seats and Aggie spots Kid Blink on the gypsies. That calms her down only slightly; knowing that he'll be right there for her.

"So, we'se come a long way, but we ain't there yet an' maybe it's only gonna get toughah from now on. But that's fine, well just get toughah wid it. But also, we gots ta get smarts an' start listenin' ta me pal David, who says 'stop soakin' the scabs'." Jack says as everyone quiets down.

"What're we'se suppose' ta do ta da bums? Kiss 'em?" Race asks kissing the air. Most newsies giggle at his wit.

"Any scab I'se sees I'se soaks 'em. Period." Spot says facing Jack and Aggie rolls her eyes at his violent nature.

"No, no. That's what they want us to do. If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands." David says to all the doubtful newsies. Aggie agrees with him.

"Hey, look. They'se gonna be playin' wid me hands, alright. 'Cuz it ain't what dey say, it's what we'se say. An' nobody ain't gonna listen ta us 'less we make 'em." Spot says getting in David's face before turning to the crowd trying to get them to agree with him.

Only half agree with Spot, the others agree with Jack and David and they begin to argue. Aggie looks at Jack and they have a telepathic conversation and they both know what to say.

"Youse gots no brains. Why we startin' ta fight each oddah? It's just what the big shot's wants ta see. That we'se street trash! Street rats wid no brains. No respect for nuttin' includin' ourselves! So, here's how it's gonna be. If we don't act together, then we're nuttin'. If we'se don't stick together, then we're nuttin'. An' if we can't even trust each other, then we're nuttin'."

"Tell 'em Jack!" Kid Blink calls out hanging from the gypsy. He is hanging onto every word. While he is scaring Aggie that he might fall.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Jack asks everyone.

"We'se wid ya, Jack." Race says as everyone mutters in agreement.

"So, what 'bout youse, Spot?" Jack asks.

"I'se say dat what youse says is what I'se say." Spot says smiling at his last remark. The two spit shake and Aggie smiles at the peace and she takes her place as they cheer as Medda announces, "And now newsies of different boroughs, for your listening and viewing pleasure. Comes a girl who have all come to know as Royal. But tonight she'll be making her debut on the stage as Agatha. The winged angel's voice."

They cheer louder as the curtains open. Not only to support their friend but because she looks stunning in her short blue dress.

Aggie is blinded by a light but once she makes out Kid Blink smiling encouraging at her she knows she can do this.

The music begins and Aggie starts to sing, "Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter

Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to

If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you

Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it hat, sir

I guess, I didn't make it but whether

I'm the rose of sheer perfection

Or freckle on the nose of life's complexion

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once, I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you'll see

I'm gonna have my bite, sir

Get ready for me, love 'cause I'm a comer

I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want, I know how

One roll for the whole shabang

One throw, that bell will go clang

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and bam

Hey, Newsies! Here I am

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir

Guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me, love 'cause I'm a comer

I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer

Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"

Aggie does her little dance she came up with to go with it and the crowd goes wild at her singing. All her confidence rises up in her body and she's belting and smiling but her eyes never leave Kid Blink's one eye. Even when she jokes around with Race and Jack in the front row.

The newsies do a standing ovation while chanting her name, giving wolf whistles making Kid Blink angry but he is too proud of Aggie to care. She is too happy to care as well and she takes her bow relishing in the moment. Kid Blink blows kisses at her like some other newsies, Race and Jack whistle at her like other newsies, including Spot, and David and Romeo are cheering her on.

"Now, for the star of our show, Miss Medda Larkson!" She announces and she lets her take the stage.

Aggie runs off stage and she gets congratulations from the cast and crew when her eyes catch Kid Blink. She runs into his open arms and he picks her up and twirls her around.

"Youse was incredible! Like I knowe' youse was gonna be." Kid Blink says putting Aggie back down.

She blushes and smiles at him, "Really?"

"Of course." He kisses her and this time, Medda doesn't stop him. So they can enjoy the moment.

"It was a lot of fun." Aggie says once they pull apart. She feels amazing at proud of her performance that she forgets her dilemma.

"Ready for more?" He asks looking on stage with a bunch of other newsies.

He is extremely proud to call Aggie his girl, she has such optimism and the pair really did need a break from the strike and the beatings that came with it. Still, Kid Blink will defend her once the rally is over. It's less like work and more like fun, for now.

The couple dance with each other and the newsies, at least Manhattan ones, sing the song they all know so well.

"High times, hard times Sometimes the living is sweet And sometimes there's nothing to eat. But I always land on my feet. So when there's dry times I wait for high times and then I put on my best and I stick out my chest And I'm off to the races again!

"My good friend the Mayor, he called me today

He said, "Medda, the voters are turning away."

"Help me!" He cried, "Or they'll give me the ax."

I said, "Your honor

"You've got to relax." everybody!" Medda sings alone with her incredible voice.

"High times, hard times Sometimes the living is sweet And sometimes there's nothing to eat. But I always land on my feet. So when there's dry times I wait for high times and then I put on my best and I stick out my chest And I'm off to the races again!" All the 'Hattan newsies sing because they have heard the song enough times.

"So your old lady don't love you no more So you're afraid there's a wolf at your door So you've got street rats that scream in your ear."

"You win some, you lose some my dear ,oh… High times, hard times. Sometimes the living is sweet and sometimes there's nothing to eat but I always land on my feet. So when there's dry times I wait for high times and then I put on my best and I stick out my chest and I'm off to the races again."

Kid Blink and Aggie are dancing while some newsies are jumping on stage and Medda doesn't mind. She is so good, she can afford to share the limelight.

"I put on my best!" She sings.

"I put on my best!" The Manhattan newsies repeat.

"Oh, yes and I stick out my chest!"

"And I sticks out my chest!" Aggie smiles at their bad grammar skills.

"And I'm off!"

"And I'm off"

"And I'm off"

"And I'm off"

"And I'm off"

"To the races again!" All the newsies, even from other boroughs sing and finish just as Aggie twirls into Kid Blink's arms.

That's when all hell breaks loose. She sees Snyder enter.

Denton tries to keep him busy and Aggie attempts to make her way over to Jack with Kid Blink in tow. But many newsies are in the way.

"Jack! Jack! It's Snyder!" David says just as the two teens make it over there. "What?" He asks slightly scared.

"It's Snyder. Right there!" Aggie whispers pointing at him. He hasn't noticed them yet. Kid Blink becimes frightened for Aggie's sake and holds her hand and grips it firmly to try and keep her close to him.

Snyder spots Jack and blows his whistle.

"Medda, thanks. I gotta run." Jack says as Aggie pushes him to start running.

The cops come in and all the newsies scatter trying to get away and Kid Blink and Aggie are pushed away from each other.

"Blink!" She calls out reaching for him.

"Go, Aggie! Gets ta safety!" He yells out as he goes to help younger newsies.

_No I'm not leaving you behind. _

She sees Race trying to take on a big guy and the guy has Race on the ropes.

"Racetrack!" Aggie yells and goes to try and help him.

She hits the guy away from Race and helps him up.

"Shouldn't have done that, girly. I was gonna leave you alone but now, not so much."

"I ain't afraid of you!" She shouts and kicks him in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs.

"What're youse doin'?! Let's get outta here!" Race says pushing Aggie forward. "I'm right behind youse."

Aggie goes on but unbeknownst to her, Race has been captured right under her nose.

He tackled a guy aiming to hit her and another guy punched him until he was unconscious.

Everywhere Aggie turns she sees either the police or the crib. She turns to ask Race for advice since she is near panicking but he isn't there.

"Racetrack!" She calls out and starts breathing heavy but she goes to look for the exit. Looking for Race, Jack, and Kid Blink on the way out.

Since she's not dressed like a newsie she's left alone until Snyder sees her. He doesn't like the fact that she helped Jack out. He runs for Aggie and she runs away right into Jack and David. At least she found him safe and unharmed.

"Push me!" David says sitting on a swing.

The other two, Jack and Aggie, both shove him and he hits Snyder right in the face.

"Get out of here! Go!" David says pushing the two. He knows that they are in the most danger here. But to his luck, other newsies have come to help him out.

Jack pulls Aggie into a run but she makes sure to throw off her shoes since its impossible to run in them so she runs barefoot.

"Wait, Jack! I need to find Racetrack and Blink. I need to make sure they are okay. I lost them in the confusion, please!" Aggie pleads but Jack doesn't slow down.

"I knows. Imma get youse outta here and I wants youse to go and stay at the Lodging House." He says before Aggie can argue, they run into Kid Blink.

He embraces Aggie and brings her close to him. "I told youse ta get out. Now c'mon!" He says leading the two outside.

One of the cops grab Jack but Kid Blink tackles him to the ground.

"Beat it!" Kid Blink yells shoving Jack and Aggie away.

"No, Blink!" Aggie shouts as she lunges for him. Jack grabs her by her waist and tries pulling her out of there.

She watches as Kid Blink grapples with one of them but is hit on the head with a club and is knocked down to his knees. He is in total pain but he only hopes he was a distraction long enough to help Jack and Aggie get away.

Aggie's breath is caught in her throat as tears stream down her face. She breaks out of Jack's arms and goes to him.

"No! Agatha!" He shouts at her but he is pushed away and tries to get to her but the police don't let him go that way.

Aggie goes to Kid Blink who is now being dragged away.

"Jack, go save yourself!" Aggie shouts back before she runs up and shouts at one, "Let Blink go you bastards!" she then unleashes her left hook on the poor man who is dragging Kid Blink by his right arm. It's the same man who tried to take Race away. The man she kicked in the chest.

He falls to the floor in pain. The other man grabs her like Jack did before but with more force.

She wriggles against his grip and the other one's right fist makes contact with her face. Aggie's face is hit with a sharp pain and she out a yelp as a response. _That'll leave a nasty mark. _

They throw her to the ground and she looks up at them holding her cheek with one hand and pushing herself into a sitting position with her opposite hand.

"This is your last chance!" The man from before says and Aggie thinks fast, and shoots up to stand.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends! So, take me! I'm a newsie, too. Snyder is looking for me, leave Blink out of this he was just trying to help me!" Aggie yells breathing heavy.

"Agatha, don't." Kid Blink whimpers. He is in intense pain because of the evident gash on the right side of his forehead. He doesn't expect to get up or focus or stay conscious much longer. So he has to lead the cops away from her, she isn't thinking clearly.

"Okay, if that's what you wish." One says coming for Aggie but once he is close enough she punches him in the temple with her left hook and he slumps to the ground unconscious. Aggie feels no remorse. She had to do it to save Kid Blink.

The other one comes charging for her but she knees him in a place a man never wants to get kneed. Once he's down Aggie gives him a good kick and he's out too. Without a second glance to the two goons, Aggie rushes to Kid Blink's side, he is barely conscious.

"Aggie, go get-" he can barely formulate sentences. He's breathing heavy and in immense pain but he will attempt to talk Aggie into running.

"No, not without you. I'm not leaving you. Stay focused. Eye on me." Aggie says grabbing his cheeks, forcing his eye into hers. It is very clear to see that Aggie is not keeping it together at the fact she may lose him. She's no doctor but that gash looks pretty bad on the side of his head. Panic is rising within her and she has no clue what to do. She's thinks of dragging him out if here but she doesn't think she can do it from here to the Lodging House. Tears float down her cheeks, she tries to stop them to no prevail. Kid Blink sees this and caresses her cheek and she looks at him while grappling his hand.

"Sshh. I'll be okay. Youse needs ta go before someone who shouldn't see youse, sees ya."

"No, no." Aggie sobs more tears falling.

Romeo sees Aggie on the floor and goes to help. He is afraid for her and has been looking for her since the madness has happened. He knows she is a better fighter than him, but he still worries.

She is holding Kid Blink's body and is starting to cry. This makes him sad. Yes, he is happy Kid Blink and her are okay, but he knows how much they love each other, even if they don't see it.

He hurries over to help her but he scares her and she quickly shield's Kid Blink's body with her own. He feels bad for scaring her even more but he shakes it off and says, "It's okay. I wants ta help." Aggie looks up and sees Romeo there.

"Thank you!" Aggie says wiping a tear away.

They both help lead Kid Blink away with one of his arms around each of their shoulders. He doesn't struggle as he loses consciousness. Aggie is in pain with each step but she ignores it until they reach their destination.

They go to the newsie Lodging House and arrive there shortly. Although, Kloppman isn't there. He had heard the commotion and went to help.

Aggie and Romeo lay Kid Blink on his bunk and more panic rises in Aggie's chest.

"What are we going to do?" She cries out placing a hand on his now feverish forehead. She holds back tears and tries to be brave but she is falling apart at the seams.

"Go get ice from Kloppman's ice box." Romeo says with a stern tone and Aggie does hoping he knows what he's doing.

When she comes back he is cleaning the wound and wrapping it up with excess cloths found in the house.

He places the ice around his face and after a few grueling dragged out minutes Romeo puts his hand to his forehead and says, "His fever 's breakin'. He'll be fine. He passe' out though." Aggie takes a deep breath trying to calm down and she hugs him with thanks.

"How did you know how to do that?" She asks and pulls away.

"Me mudda worke' in an apothecary shop an' I was her apprentice." He answers.

"That's amazing." She whispers brushing some of Blink's hair out if his eye.

"Youse truly love him don't ya?" Romeo asks bluntly. He doesn't know why he asked that, he doesn't want to make it awkward by revealing his feelings but no going back now.

"I don't know about love. " Aggie replies blushing because she's not comfortable disscussing it. She knows she undoubtable loves him but she isn't sure if he loves her. She can't take that heartbreak. Yes, she dreams of being with him for a long time and being without him seems so impossible now and she knows she really can't go on without him. To be with someone else. She'd end up alone in Santa Fe.

"I can tell by the way youse looks at him. He loves youse too. He looks at youse the same way."

"Really?"

He nods his head and says, "He's a lucky guy. He has the poifect goil."

It takes Aggie a second too long to realize he's talking about her.

"Me?" She asks clarifying it.

He nods and says, "Yea. I thinks I loves ya but there's nothing I can do's about it." Romeo mentally kicks himself. How could he say that? Just because his name is Romeo doesn't mean he will get her. Turns out Agatha is a better match with Paris (Kid Blink) than him. Still, he remembers his mother saying, "Love is about appreciation, not possession." So he will let her be happy which will make him happy.

Aggie feels sympathy for him, that he is caught in a classic case of unrequited love and she kisses his cheek to show that they are still okay.

"But can we'se be friends? I'd rathah haves youse in me life as a friend than not at all." He says with a smile which Aggie returns and they hug.

"I already considered us friends." Aggie says.

Speaking of friends, her mind flashes to Jack.

"Jack!" She cries out and she stands up and she turns to Romeo, "Can you watch over him, please? I have to go find Jack and make sure he's okay. And Racetrack. And David." She says. She can't leave them alone in there, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't try. Romeo stops her by grabbing her arm and he says, "It's too dangerous."

"Which I why I must go. It is too dangerous and they are my closest friends. If you were there I'd do the same." Aggie pulls her arm back and say, "Please don't let him leave. Whatever happens, don't you leave or let him leave, please. Only until you know for sure he is okay. I trust you but please. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I'm one of the best fighters here. I took down the two men carrying him and they were twice my size. I can do this!" Aggie explains and he looks solemn and unsure but he lets her go. He trusts her too.

Aggie runs at full speed to the riot still in her dress and she searches the crowd for Jack. Her eyes land on him as he is running up the stairs and a goon comes and hits him dead in the chin.

"Jack!" Aggie screeches making herself known unintentionally.

He falls into the arms of over 10 cribs and they start to carry him away as the other newsies try to grab him and Aggie watches in horror. She devises a quick fail-prone plan but takes action anyway not allowing him to be taken away from her.

She runs to him but Snyder blocks her way.

Before Aggie can think her right fist makes contact and she bolts trying to reroute her way to Jack but Snyder yells, "Get her!" They all begin to circle her and Aggie crashes right into another police officer, Aggie turns to run but he grabs her arms behind her back. She won't give up and she fights against his grip but he only clenches harder drawing blood. Aggie manages to elbow him to get away and she is able slip past him before she can make a break for it, a club makes contact with her leg and she falls to floor in pain. She quickly examines it and it's not broken just sprained. They begin to beat her down mercilessly. When Aggie looks up and they clock her in the head and she feels a sharp pain followed by a throbbing pain. Aggie blacks out, the last thing running through her mind is Blink and his wondrous smile. She only hopes he can still smile like that, if she continues to change.

* * *

**A/N: So don't forget to review and follow, if you wish to, and please wish to. Also please check out my Skittery fanfic. I've worked hard on it. So far I have two chapters and a lot of hope. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter took a lot of planning and I hope you like it. No songs were used in the making of this chapter and I do not own Newsies. I hope you like it, please review and tell me how I'm doing. And please check out my Skittery story which will be updated in a few days, and I'm almost done working on my angle (Mush: I gotta find an angle.) for my Racetrack story, it's harder than it seems but it will be done. It'll be sometime next week because I want to finish my job as a counselor at my summer camp first. And to static-impluse27 who has favorited my story and me and has followed this story. I hope you follow static-impluse27's lead. Enjoy. **

* * *

Kid Blink wakes up to find himself in the Lodging House but no memory of how he got 's now light outside, he has been out all night. Only a few newsies are there, they are pretending to sleep in their bunks. Trying to forget what happened the night before while Kid Blink is trying to remember what happened.

He tries to sit up but he feels woozy and some pain so he lies back down. His hand goes to his head and he feels his head bandage and suddenly all the events of last night flooded his mind, but he couldn't find Aggie.

A figure comes out and says to him, "Don't get up."

"Why, what's goin' on? Where's Aggie?" Asks Kid Blink.

The person comes closer and Kid Blink can somewhat sees his face.

"Romeo," Kid Blink sneers lettin his jealousy blind him. He doesn't like the way he looks at his girl, Aggie, "what happene'?"

"Youse was clocke' on the head. So youse ain't gonna feel betta for a whiles."

"Where's Aggie?"

His face goes white and Kid Blink asks again more serious. He hides his panic that something happened to her. He prays that she's somewhere hiding like he willed her to do.

"She save' ya. Then went back for Jack, David, an' Ractrack, and any oddas but nevah came back." Romeo explains timidly. He's afraid what Kid Blink would do to him since he didn't stop her from going.

"What?! Oh no I gots ta save her! Why didn't youse do anytin?" Kid Blink asks.

He attempts to get up but he still feels weak and collapses on the bed.

"She begge' me ta stay here an' help youse gets bettah." He says actually raising his voice at Kid Blink. He may be frightened at what Kid Blink will do when he's better but until then, he shouldn't be pushed around. He did everything he could.

He sighs and says, "Stay here. I'll go an' see what happene'." He says but Kid Blink shakes his head.

"No, I'm goin' 'cause she's my goil." Romeo nods in understanding and helps him get up and they begin to search the city.

They trudge on, Romeo helping Kid Blink walk, but so far there's no sign of her. They begin to fear the worst and they head to the judge house where the see a lot of newsies.

They manage to sneak in and find the others there.

"All rise. All rise. Court is now in session. Judge E.A. Monahan presiding." The bailiff announces. Kid Blink and Romeo watch.

"Are any of you boys represented by council? No? Good, that will move things along considerably." Judge Monahan says.

"Hey, yer honor, I'se objects!" Spot says.

"On what grounds?" Questions Judge Monahan.

"On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer honor." Says Spot.

All the newsies begin to laugh, including Romeo and Kid Blink.

Judge Monahan gets tired of dealing with them and just for kicks, he raises the fine.

"I fine each of you five dollars, or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge." He says.

"Whoa. We ain't got five bucks. We don't even got five cents. Hey, yer honor, how 'bout I'se rolls youse for it. Double or nuttin'?" Race says resulting in another roar of laughter from the newsies.

"Alright. Move along, move along." Judge Monahan says having enough.

David, Les, and Denton were also able to sneak in.

"Your honor, I'll pay the fines. All of them." Denton says hoping this will make them forgive him for what he must do.

Sure Kid Blink is happy they get off easy enough, but he doesn't spot Aggie in the crowd and he worries even more about where she is. Then he spots her.

Some big goons bring her out and she's limping. Her ankle is very sprained covered with cuts from her many splinters, most of them removed. She's squinting because of the vast amount of light compared to her cell. Her dress is all ripped and torn, like she put up a fight. Her arms are heavily bandaged and the way the goons are handling her, it causes blood to seep into the bandages again. She also has a big bruise on her chin extending up to her cheek.

She has a cut lip, a big bruise by the end of her eye, and a poorly covered gash on her head that is bleeding again as well. She puts on a face of defiance to cover up how scared she is. She believes she can handle it all, but Kid Blink knows better than that. He can see right through her act. Seeing this, makes him angry. Poor Romeo is heartbroken at the sight rather than angry at who did it. He sees how upset Kid Blink is but is unsure of how to console him. Only Aggie knows how. The other newsies also get mad at Aggie's state and stay to watch full of anger and sadness. Bumlets has to hold Racetrack back from jumping on Snyder, the judge, and any other goons he believes are guilty.

Her hands are cuffed behind her back and she hides her pain from her obvious wounds and the fact that her cuffs are too tight cutting into her skin.

She feel so exposed. All her wounds are visible and her once nice dress is destroyed. Before it ended right before her knees and now ends mid thigh. She feels naked from all the skin showing. Her feet are freezing from the fact she didn't have any shoes in her damp cold cell. They didn't even give her something to slip on her feet. They didn't allowed her to run a comb through her hair, or change her clothes, nothing to help make herself look more presentable and less crazy. She has little hope that she will get off.

They make her stand next to her lawyer, there is no hope in her eyes until she sees Kid Blink there and he is getting angry. She tries to give him a look saying _I'm okay_ but he is steamed. Knowing him, he is about to lose his way. He meets her eyes and sees how dull they are. His fist is clenched so hard he draws blood.

When Racetrack sees her hopeless, it takes Bumlets, Snitch, and even Spot to hold him back from doing something he'll regret. Romeo tries to give her a smile to reassure her but it doesn't work.

Even Denton, Les, and David are feeling upset. They have come to like this girl and her ideas. David has to hold Les back from going to Aggie. He wants to comfort her because he looks up to her as much as Jack. David even mentally apologizes to her for being so mean in the beginning. Aggie can practically hear it.

"The case of Agatha Barter. Inciting a riot, assault, resisting arrest, and harboring a fugitive." The bailiff says handing the judge some papers.

"Alright, how do you plead?" He asks.

"Not guilty." The lawyer says even though she feels as guilty and ever. They sit.

"Prosecutor, bail?"

"I believe that all will be made well if the child is returned back to her father whom she ran away from." Snyder says trying to get over this as fast as possible, wanting to get to Jack Kelly.

Aggie stops breathing at those words.

"No, please don't send me back to him!" She cries out, and stand up, tears streaming down her face from both the effort of standing and the fact that she doesn't want to go back to him.

"Why not?" The judge asks actually concerned. Sure, he has no patience but she seemed so strong until a moment ago.

"He-he-" Aggie starts sobbing lookin down. She can't even wipe her tears away because of her tightly cuffed hands. Soon, all her memories flow back and she can't take it.

"Leave her be!" Kid Blink shouts out and all the Manhattan newsies start chanting it.

"Order! Order in this courtroom! I will hold you in contempt of court." The judge yells slamming his gavel down until the room is quiet. All the newsies know that them being behind bars isn't going to help Aggie.

During this time Aggie barely composes herself and says, "Once my mother died he began drinking, and when he was drunk her wasn't a father!" She say slightly sobbing and her voice cracking from crying.

"He would beat me, then he would-" She feels as if he may vomit but she shoves the feeling down and finishes her sentence barely audible, "rape me. He pointed a switchblade at me. I couldn't think of anything else to do, I was only 11!" Her story broke all the newsies' hearts. They had no idea but it's understandable why she wasn't very trusting. They love her like a sister and they want to kill her father for putting her through that.

Snyder calls out, "Oh, come on! She's making this up."

"I believe her tale and if you call out once more, I'll hold you in contempt of court." The judge says on Aggie's side. He remembers how he was in love with his neighbor as a kid and she said she was raped by her uncle but no one believed her but him. She later committed suicide because she couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't want another person to die like that.

"Where would you go? Do you have a next of kin?"

"My mother is dead, I can't go to my father, they were only children, I never knew my godparents, and my grandparents were dead before I was born. I'm all alone. Wait, I'm not alone, I have the newsies, I can live with the newsies, I've been doing so for years." Aggie says calming down her sobbing and looks to Kid Blink who is still furious. The man then un cuffs her and she wipes away her tears showing off her new cuts on her wrists from the handcuffs. All the newsies are seething through their teeth.

"No, unacceptable. A young lady like yourself shouldn't be living with a bunch of rowdy boys." Judge Monahan says.

"'Ey, dat hoits." Race jokes even though he is fuming. But he really wants to get Aggie to smile and it kind of works.

The judge gives him a stern look and says to Aggie, "Well, then where will you live? You are still only a minor."

Before Aggie can think of an answer a voice calls out, "With me!"

The voice belongs to Medda Larkson.

_She wants to adopt me?_

"I'll fill out any paper work you throw at me but I want that girl as my adopted daughter." Medda says now in normal clothes. Aggie has only ever seen her in her extravagant costumes for vaudeville.

Aggie suddenly feels happy again, wanted by the woman who has practically been like a mother to her ever since she was little.

"Okay Miss Larkson, come with me and we will get this sorted out."

They leave and other the people are left in grueling silence.

Aggie ponders why Medda stepped up, maybe she always wanted a daughter or maybe she didn't want her newest show girl to move away.

Either way she's happy, Medda has done so much for her, and she owes her big time. She gave her tips when she started becoming a woman, she's helped protect her through it all, she gave her, her first break in vaudeville. Aggie wants to get Medda something special but she can't think of anything. She knows it'll cost money so she'll need to save up.

After a while they enter and the judge says, "Agatha Barter may now go to her new home with Miss Larkson!"

Aggie is happy and smiles a genuine smile the others enjoy, seeing how happy she is. Aggie limps to her and hugs her, Medda tightly hugs back.

"How can I ever thank you?" Aggie asks Medda once she's released.

"By actually coming home with me. Ever since I met you, I knew you were something special, that there was more to you than you can ever guess at the time. I always have considered you my daughter, and now you actually are!" She exclaims happily.

"Okay, move it along, and have a nice day." The judge says and Aggie nods and Medda so the two begin to walk out.

"The case of Jack Kelly. Inciting a riot, assault, resisting arrest, and escaping the refuge." The bailiff says and Medda whispers, "Let's take a seat and hope for the best."

They do and they watch the whole thing.

In the end, Jack gets more time in the refuge. He will get out at age 21.

"No, no no no no no no no no no no no." Medda whispers and Aggie's heart drops out of her chest cavity into her stomach. Aggie can tell Medda cares for Jack like a son by her sullen expression. Aggie puts on a tough face, mimicking Jack's face and places a hand over Medda's in comfort.

"Don't worry, Jack's a survivor, a fighter." Aggie says for herself and for Medda. This why Jack and Aggie became fast friends. They are both survivors and fighters, but Jack is barely above water and will drown soon.

The two are forced to leave and once outside Aggie turns to Medda and she says, "I left my stuff at the lodging house. I have to go pick it up and say some goodbyes."

"Okay well meet me at Irving Hall. It's times like this that I need to perform to be happy again. Are you sure you don't want to change first?" She asks.

"No I'm okay. This can't wait. Besides I have other clothes there." Aggie says and Medda kisses her cheek before they depart.

Aggie limps to the Lodging House and it's very painful to walk for her and she feels very weak. The people around her are giving her looks, the younger men are giving me looks of lust, while youngest and oldest boys give her looks of condolences because of her wounds. Women give her dirty looks because of her untraditional dress but Aggie really doesn't care. She just needs to see the remaining newsies. Then the next thought to rush into Aggie's mind is the fact that Jack is in that jail, she's broken her promise to keep him free. And now he's caged up like some animal. He's told her about his previous encounter with the refuge and it was not pleasant.

Aggie eventually makes it to the Lodging House and it's quieter now that Jack and Crutchy are gone. Aggie walks in and sees Kid Blink walking around with his fists shoved in his pockets, he's trying to keep his cool but it is obvious he is very angry.

"Blink." Aggie whispers with a smile on her face. She limps over to him but she faints before she can reach him.

Kid Blink hears a thud and turns to see Aggie on the floor.

"Agatha!" He cries and goes to her on the floor.

He cradles her in his arms.

"Agatha? Please wake up." He repeats over and over again while brushing her hair out of her face.

"No! Royal!" Race shouts when he sees her on the ground.

"C'mon, Blink, I'se thinks we should take her upstairs ta her bunk." Race says and Kid Blink nods and carries her to the bunk room.

He places her on her bunk and he notices how cold she is so he tucks her in.

He can't believe his eyes, he lets this happen to her? He promised her that he would protect her and look at what happened.

He becomes very angry at himself and he kicks the nearby wall.

"'Ey, Kid! What's wid youse?" Mush asks before anyone else can.

"I let this this happen. She's hoit 'cause of me. I shoulda trie' hardah ta help her."

"Kid, youse was knocke' unconscious. There was nuttin' youse coulda did." Mush reasons. Mush is Kid Blink's best friend and since Aggie is unconscious, he is the best bet to calm him down.

"I'se said I would protect her."

"Youse did all youse could. An' I'm shoa she is grateful fo' that."

"In fact, I'se should be sorry. I shoulda made her stay." Romeo says from the corner, Kid Blink is well enough to walk alone now and Romeo believes he deserves a soaking.

Kid Blink's anger is fading every second.

"Nah, don't be sorry. I knows that Aggie is strong wille'." Kid Blink says.

"Yea, we'se all knows dat once she gets an idea in her mind, nuttin' can stop her." Race says.

"Wit' out her, we'se prol'ly nevah woulda nevah made it this far." Mush says and the newsies all reminisce in times where Aggie made them laugh, times when she helped them in financial pinches, times she defended them, and even times she took their money with her Royal Flushes.

Kid Blink kneels by her side waiting for her to wake up.

Race does too, but from a distance because he needs a good smoke right now to calm down.

Aggie stirs after some time.

"Agatha." Kid Blink whispers smiling.

"Blink." Aggie whispers and smiles back. Kid Blin hugs her in relief that she's okay, at least for now.

"Blink, can't breathe." Aggie says and he releases her.

"Sorry, just glad ta knows youse is okay." He says and caresses her cheek.

"Royal!" Race cries when he sees she's awake. He goes to her and Aggie smiles at him.

"Are youse okay? Youse took quite a tumble." Race says.

"I'm fine. Great actually." Aggie says sitting up despite the hurt she has and her body willing her to lie back down. Racetrack nods unconvinced and goes to tell the others about her condition.

"Jus' please don't evah do sometin like that again. Youse scare' me." He says taking her hands.

"I'm sorry." Aggie says with a frown. Times like this she wishes she was already in Santa Fe.

He embraces her more gently than before and her head rests on his shoulder and vice versa. Aggie wraps her arms around his waist and vice versa and they just embrace like that in silence for while .

"I'm happy for youse." He says and Aggie nods knowing he's talking about Medda.

"Speakin' of, where's Medda?" He asks.

"Oh I said I was gonna say goodbye and pack up so," Aggie says and Kid Blink shakes his head.

"Youse should stay here ta-night. Youse is in no condition to be out. God forbid something happens." Kid Blink says.

"Blink, relax. I'm okay. I need to go, she'll suspect the worse if I don't go." Kid Blink nods his head in understanding.

He helps her pack and they pack in silence.

They both have no idea how they'll get to sleep without each other's arms but hopefully they will. They need energy if they are to win the strike.

Aggie changes into a white shirt, brown pants, black boot, and her brown light jacket. She tucks her hair up in her cap and she packs the ruined dress away.

Aggie hops down stairs with Kid Blink behind her making sure he's catch her if something went wrong.

"Ey, Royal, wanna play a game, ta get yer mind off things?" Race asks her before she leaves. They don't usually let her play because of the fact she always get a royal flush. Hence her nickname.

They invited her knowing it'll take her mind off the loss of Jack to Snyder.

Aggie sits down and across from her is Spot Conlon.

"Just youse an' me goily." He says and she remembers the fact that he has never witnessed her play poker and thinks he can beat her just because she is a girl. Race deals the cards and she's in a trance as we play. By the end there is a lot of money in the center of the table, they didn't hold back on the betting.

Finally they show their cards, Race and the others folded, leaving Spot and Aggie. Spot reveals a full house of three sixes, two of which are clovers and one of which is of diamonds, and two eights both are of hearts. Aggie decides to toy with him and she feigns disappointment.

"Well," She fake-sighs and all the 'Hattan newsies groan thinking she lost, "They call me Royal for a reason."

She reveals her royal flush of an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten all of the same suit which is clubs, and Spot's eyes pop out of his head.

"That's not possible!" He exclaims.

"Oh, it's possible. She always gets a royal flush. She is the best at playin' pokah." Boots says and Aggie goes to take the money but she only takes the money she bet back.

"You're lucky, I'm not in the mood to take your money." Aggie says and she stands.

"Wait! Royal." Skittery calls out to her.

"What's up, Skitts?" She asks because he seemed sullen since the end of the rally yesterday and wasn't keen on talking to anyone, like he usually does when in a bad mood.

"Take this. It'll help youse walk bettah." He hands her his walking stick.

"Skittery, I can't take this."

"Youse needs it more than me." He says and Aggie hugs him. He is surprised but he hugs back.

"Thank you. I'll give it back once my ankle heals." She says before getting her bag and she walks to the door much better with Skittery's walkin stick.

"I'll walk youse home." Kid Blink says and Aggie shakes her head.

"No, you had enough for one day. You look as if you will faint soon. And I know first hand that it ain't fun. Go get some rest and clean out your wound." Aggie says and turns but Kid Blink stops her by touching her shoulder.

"Youse had a rough day, too. Please, at least let me help youse home." Kid Blink says but Aggie embraces him and says, "I'll be fine. I can handle it myself besides, it's a lot easier with the help of Skittery's walking stick."

She kisses his cut now looking much better and she hopes the love she gives will heal it faster.

Aggie silently walks to Irving Hall and people don't look at her twice because she's dressed like Royal and to them, she is just another newsie who believes in a helpless cause.

Aggie makes it there and Medda is waiting for her.

"C'mon, let's get you properly fixed up." Medda says leading her into a door beside Irving Hall. They walk up two floors to the apartment were Medda lives.

They enter it and Medda goes on and on about how excited she is about this and Aggie is too.

Medda allows her to sit down while she fixes her wounds with tender loving care.

"Thank you, for what you did for me." Aggie says while Medda fixes her.

"The pleasure is all mine. Agatha, I love you like a daughter. The fact that you're actually my daughter makes it worth the while." Medda says.

"You have an amazing knack for words you know."

"I know, I need one so I can be on stage and can do improv if something goes wrong, God forbid."

"Medda, I need you to know that I'm still going to be in this strike. I'm in too deep to quit now. I know I got hurt but it happens. I promise I'll be more careful but..." Aggie trails off unsure of what to say.

"I understand but I wish you didn't have to. I'm glad that you believe this strongly in something and you're not a quitter but Jack was the same way and I just got you. I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise I'll come back. I'll play it on the safe side but I want to prevent anymore kids from joining Jack."

"Okay. I believe you." Medda says as she finishes.

They hug and Medda says, "Well we both had long days so why don't we get some sleep?" Aggie nods and she leads her to her room.

"It's was the guest room but it was never occupied much so it'll be yours." She says, "Goodnight, sugar." She kisses her cheek and leaves.

Aggie takes off her cap, jacket, and shoes and she climbs into the bed. Aggie stares at the decent size room. It has light purple walls with a matching sheet set and black furniture. A bed, vanity and dresser. There's also a ginormous window with a great view. Someone can see past Brooklyn if they try hard enough.

Aggie lies there all night knowing she won't get to sleep without Kid Blink here beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid Blink washes out his wound and wraps it back up again. He heads to his bunk and lies down.

He lies there all night and doesn't get any sleep. It's not the same without Aggie right beside him. All he hopes for is that she gets some rest.

Spot is in occupying her bunk and he isn't asleep either. He is actually scared for the first time in his life. He almost got sent to The Refuge and he remembers all the horrid tales from Jack and he doesn't want to end up there. It's true he seemed cool and was joking around with them but he was terrified and he can't sleep.

He notices Kid Blink and walks over. He crouches by his bed and Kid Blink sits up.

"Look, I thinks we should break Jack outta jail." He whispers. "I noticed Royal's sadness an' she is a major part of dis strike. We ain't gettin' nowhere wid out her or Jack."

"I agree. Let's group up any newsies that are awake." The two do just that but are quiet so they don't wake Kloppman.

"Ey, guys we should break Jack outta the refuge. Tomorrow night!" Spot says.

"We needs our leader." Kid Blink adds.

"Wow, Spot, I'm surprised. I thought youse would be able ta lead us." Skittery says, glum an' dumb as always.

"We'se needs all newsies we can get." Spot says defensively.

They plot their plan and they decide to talk to David too. Maybe he still wants to help them.

After they finish, Kid Blink and the others go back to bed. The only difference is, Kid Blink doesn't get to sleep. He's too worried about Aggie and her injuries.

Aggie spends most of the night reading over her Santa Fe brochure. Then a picture falls out. It's the picture she drew of the refuge. When Jack described it to her, when he came back; it is covered with rats and vermin. About three kids to a bed. People would gang up on weaker ones and beat them up for no reason. There was little to no food and it scared her. She drew this to get the image out of her mind. She kept having nightmares after he told her. That she ended up there, along with Race, Jack, Kid Blink, Crutchy, Mush, Specs, and a different person every night. Until she drew this and the dreams stopped. But now Crutchy is literally in The Refuge. Not just in Aggie's dreams.

She keeps the drawing in there to remind herself that there is a place to go to leave all the bad away.

Santa Fe.

She would love to go there. But where would Kid Blink fit in? She can't leave him behind, he holds a big piece of her heart and she loves him. And what about Medda? She's her mother now and Aggie finally has that again but Medda won't ever leave here.

And all the other newsies, they're a family and her job at Irving Hall.

She's not sure what she's going to do anymore. She has all she wants, just in the wrong place.

The next time Aggie looks out the window she notices it's usually the time she gets up at the Lodging House.

Aggie gets up, with the help of Skittery's walking stick, and she washes her face in the bathroom. She realizes she's not that filthy, just covered in bruises and scratches but she still washes them to keep infection out before she heads to the kitchen.

She uses whatever she can find to make breakfast for Medda.

Just when she finishes, she comes out beautifully put together.

"Good morning." Aggie says and she sees her.

"I thought I smelt something good. But you didn't have to make breakfast." She says coming closer.

"Yes I did, you took me in when I had nowhere else to go. So this is the least I could do. Plus, how is it that you still look amazing and beautiful if you just got up?" Aggie jokes after hugging Medda.

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself. But why are you up so early?" Medda asks after teasing her back.

"I always had to get up early for work as a newsie so it's just natural." She answers as they sit to eat.

"The only reason I'm up this early is because we need to get you some new clothes." She says.

The pair joke around for the remainder of the meal and laugh a lot together. They have always gotten along really well, so living together is no big deal.

After they clean up, Medda goes to the closet and brings out a huge trunk.

Aggie goes and she helps Medda carry it.

"No, Aggie, I got it. You shouldn't be doing too much with your injuries." Medda says and Aggie stops.

"Right." Aggie says feeling useless. She hates that she let herself be beat up like this. She should've tried harder.

She should've fought harder.

"These are my clothes when I was your age." Medda says and she opens it. Instead of the extravagant clothes Aggie was expecting these are nice regular clothes with subtle beauties.

"Are you sure these are gonna fit me?" Aggie asks holding up a skirt.

"Yes, I was about your height once and my mother made me wear corsets all the time."

"Seriously what is a corset?" Aggie asks and Medda picks one up and holds it out. She explains the use and Aggie can't help but cringe at the thought of wearing one. Granted she used to bandage her chest but that was different, this squeezes a person's organs and such. Medda even tells of the time she broke one of her ribs.

"Okay! I get it, just please some explaining." Aggie begs and Medda laughs.

"It's okay, I won't force you to wear one. Besides you have nice natural curves and we need you to gain weight to be healthier." She says and it's true. Aggie cant' remember the last time she had a full belly. But at least she knows how to be hungry.

Aggie grabs the first skirt and shirt she sees which is a pleated brown one and she changes into it. She changes into the long sleeves white blouse happy it covers up her heavily damaged arms. Medda hands her black lace up boots and she puts those on too. Luckily for Aggie, they fit like a glove. At least on one foot. The other is a tight fit because of her ankle and the fact that it's still swollen. She manages to get it on and it doesn't cause too much pain.

The whole day Medda rehearses and Aggie wants to come but Medda orders her to bed rest. Aggie complies but isn't happy about being cooped up in the apartment all day. She likes to roam free but her ankle and other wounds are hurting pretty bad. She washes them out and reads a book, one she brought from the Lodging House. It's Alice in Wonderland and it's one of her favorites. Medda manages not to think about Jack by keeping busy. But Aggie, who can't focus on the book she knows all too well, can only imagine what he's going through.

Aggie can't take it anymore and she goes for a walk against Medda's wishes. She knows Medda won't be back until it's dark so she sneaks out.

She heads out in search of something to occupy he time. It's cold but she trudges on. She needs to go see him, she has to or she'll die. He's her best friend, she has to know if he's okay. That he's still Jack.

She ends up passing the refuge and she goes to see if they put Jack in his old cell. This cell is made for people who like to stir up trouble. Yet, only when the trouble is rallying against the Warden. Jack says he was always put there because he demanded that they eat the food Snyder steals from them. They did, so Aggie goes to the window.

Jack was brought to Pulitzer's house earlier and he wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Sit. Know what I was doing at your age, boy? I was in a war. The Civil War." He says and Jack decides to push his buttons. _Why not?_ He thinks, _He deserves it. _

"Yeah, I hoid of it. So, didja win?" He asks.

"People think war is about right or wrong and not power." Pulitzer says still serious.

"Yeah, I hoid of that too. I don't just sell yer papes, Joe. Sometime I read 'em."

"Power of the press is the greatest power of them all. I tell this city how to think. I tell this city how to vote. I shape it's future." He says and Jack can't take it anymore. He doesn't know what he's planning but he already knows it's not good; for him and the newsies that is.

"Yeah? Well, right now I'm only thinkin' 'bout one future, an' that's mine." Jack says getting in his face.

"So am I boy. I have the power to see you stay locked in the Refuge."

"An' I have the power ta break out again."

"Or, I can see you released tomorrow, free and clear, with more money in your pockets than you can earn in three lifetimes."

"Are youse bribin' me, Joe?"

"No."

"Well, it's been real nice chattin' wid ya, Joe. But I gotta be goin' now."

"You listen to me, boy. You just shut your mouth and listen to me! You shut up and listen to me for once! This is no game, I'm playing. You work for me til the strike's over, and it will end, boy, make no mistake, with or without you. Then you go wherever you want to buy a ticket for. Away from the Refuge, these foul streets. Free. With money to spend and nobody chasing you."

Jack smiles, _He's that desperate to defeat us._ "We must have youse scared purdy bad, old man." He says.

"I offer you freedom and money just to work for me again. To your friends, I won't be so kind. Now, your friend, uh Royal or Agatha or whatever her name really is. I can see it done she never sees the light of day again." Pulitzer says pleased with himself.

"Nope she's gots herself a new mudda youse can't just take her away!" Jack says getting made for brining Aggie into this.

"Well maybe Medda is an "unfit" mother. Or so I say, you know what they do to orphan girls on the streets." He says and Jack knows it's true. They lock them up in a big factory where they never see the outside again. He remembers the time a factory caught fire but they didn't let any of the workers out. They all burned to death or jumped off the building by crashing through the windows. Only thing is, it wasn't too high and it badly injured them so they bleed to death. Both deaths were slow and painful. He knows she couldn't handle that, she needs freedom as much as he does. He can't let her die in a place like that.

"And all the others, like David. I understand he has a family. What do you think the refuge would do to him? And it'll be you who put him there. I mean, after all, you're their leader. Go back to the Refuge tonight, think about it. Give me your answer in the morning." He says after the silence from Jack thinking. A couple thugs, under Pulitzer's command, lead Jack out to the street where David is hiding.

"Jack! Come on! Come on!" He calls to him and Jack thinks on his feet and slides down the railing after breaking free of the goons. The two run.

"After him!" Snyder shouts and the men run to a horse drawn carriage. But David had already planned for this and he removed the pin connecting the horses to the carriage.

David and Jack go on for awhile but Jack slows down as he remembers what Pulitzer said and he isn't sure what to do.

"Come on! Keep running!" David says turning back to Jack.

"Youse shouldn't have done this, Dave. They could put youse in jail." Jack says.

"I don't care."

"Come on. What 'bout yer family? What happens ta them if youse go in jail? Youse don't knows nuttin' 'bout jail. Now, thanks for what youse done, but youse gets out of here."

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand eidda, but jus' get outta here!" Jack yells pushing David away so he can keep running and Jack can be left alone to think everything through.

"What do I tell Royal?" He asks turning around but Jack doesn't know the answer so he yells, "Jus' go!"

Jack freely heads back to the refuge and the thugs from earlier lead him back to his own special cell without a word. As they close the door one says, "I knew he'd come back." Jack think it's Seitz; which it is.

"Jack!" A voice whispers and Jack is positive it's Aggie.

"Aggie, what're youse doin' here?" Jack asks confused yet happy to see her. He examines her face which is all he can see, there's a big gash on her forehead, a nasty cut on her lip, and two large bruises lingering on her cheek to chin and one extending out from the corner of her right eye.

"What happened ta youse?"

"Nothing, it was just from the rally. But I needed to see you. I was worried about youse." She says and Jack can't help but laugh.

"Yer're still tawkin' like a guy even though youse ain't dressed like one no more." Jack jokes happy to see her especially with Pulitzer's threat lingering in Jack's mind.

"There's the Jack I know." She says and smiles.

"Don't worry, soon we'll be outta here and in Santa Fe." She says and Jack nods hopefully. Hopefully he doesn't have to turn into a scab to do so.

"Santa Fe, My old friend I can't spend my whole life hidin'. You're the only light that's guidin' me today." The two sing together when Crutchy opens the slot to the door.

"Crutchy!" Aggie whispers happily.

"Royal! How are youse?" He asks her.

"I'm overjoyed knowin' you guys are okay." She says with a big grin.

"Oh an' psst! Jack! Look! I snitche' it off Snyder's plate while I was soivin'' him. It's the biggest one. Oh, Mistah Snyder were eatin' good tonight. Youse knows the stuff that we don't evah get? He gots potatoes, olives, liver, bacon, sauerkraut. An' guess what I done ta his sauerkraut, huh?"

He says and Aggie says, "I don't wanna know!" Crutchy laughs and nods.

"So, what'd it get ya?" Jack asks feeling bad as Pulizter's threat plagues his mind again. Pulitzer would have Crutchy stay here until he is as old as he is.

"Oh, anudder three months, probably, but youse can't let 'em gets youse, right Jack? That's what youse always said." Crutchy says still optimistic as always but Jack has become too defeated to bring his confidence in the strike up. Now that he's thinking' of Pulitzer's words.

"We was beat when we was born." Jack says and Crutchy frowns and closes the slot. He fears his friend may have been broken and has cracked under the pressure of running a strike.

"Jack, don't say that." Aggie says and Jack look at her with a glum expression. She reaches in and takes his hand and Jack sings, "Will ya keep a candle burnin' Will ya help me find my way? Yer're my chance ta break free An' who knows when my next one will be Santa Fe, Wait for me."

They hear someone coming and Jacn tells Aggie, "Go on. They're comin' they shouldn't see youse. They'd take youse away from Medda." She nods but says, "Okay an' Jack be careful. Santa Fe an' me will be waiting." She kisses Jack's cheek before running off and with that gesture, Jack knows what he must do. To protect her, she is finally happy and Jack wants nothing more than to preserve that anyway he can.

"You consider about the offer?" Snyder asks now inside his cell.

"Yea, an' I'll take the deal."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next chapter! I just posted chapter 1 for my Racetrack story and a few days ago I did for my Skittery story. I really would appreciate if you would check them out. Quick side note, if you're in Manhattan and you, god forbid, can't get tickets to Newsies because its a lottery then go see Jersey Boys. I tried and failed to see Once and Wicked with my friend and we weren't able to so we went to Jersey Boys because the theather is close to Wicked's. I saw it and my mind was blown! I went for a matinee and saw Josepth Leo Bwarie and after getting my picture and playbill signed by him I asked him if he has any advice for a girl who wants to be on Broadway and he said if you work hard then it'll come. So I've been working extremely hard! not only when singing and dancing and acting but on this chapter, hope you like it. Review telling me how I did. **

**I do not own Newsies, I mashed together Santa Fe from the play and movie so it applies to Aggie's situation and I don't own either of them. **

* * *

Aggie hurries back, as fast as her wobbling will take her, happy that Jack is still somewhat himself.

But that comment to Crutchy still bothers her. She hopes he still has the will to fight. But a tiny part of her knows he doesn't.

Aggie gets back before Medda but hears her coming up the stairs so she lies down and pretends to sleep.

Medda opens her door and finds her resting. She smiles as she takes off her boots as gently as not to hurt her, she covers her with a blanket, and turns out the light before closing the door and leaving.

Aggie opens her tear filled eyes. She has never thought that this would happen to her. That she would have a mother taking care of her and loving her like this. She never lets anyone do something like that for her. She is always independent and because of this, she has realized that it's okay to accept help from other people every now and then.

Aggie lies in bed thinking about how quickly Jack's manner had changed.

One moment he's teasing, like he always does and the next he's a pessimist. Aggie doesn't know what happened to him. She wonders what happened in The Refuge. Little does she know that Pulitzer has painted a target on the back of her head and Jack is doing everything he can to get rid of it.

She, again, gets no sleep without Kid Blink. Aggie gets up her usual time to make breakfast for Medda. After washing up, changing, and even eating, Aggie knows Medda won't be up for a few more hours so she leaves her a note saying, "I left to help the strike but don't worry I'll stay out of trouble. And my leg doesn't hurt too much anymore. I feel fine." Aggie writes improving the truth. She is going to help the strike and try to stay out of trouble but she doesn't feel fine. She feels the opposite but she shakes it off to join her friends.

There's also no rehearsal today but Aggie wonders if Medda might go to try and keep calm.

Aggie venters out into New York wearing a black skirt, white long sleeved blouse, black stockings, black boots, she ties a blue belt around her waist to keep the skirt from falling, and she has Skittery's walking stick.

She heads to the Lodging House but as she passes Newsie Square she finds the newsies picketing The World building shouting, "Stop the World! No more papes!"

Aggie goes to look for Kid Blink. She finds him yelling with the others and he has no picket sign.

She hobbles over to him and taps his shoulder. He smiles his trademark smile at her sending the caterpillars, in her stomach, that were in their cocoons to fly out as butterflies.

"How're youse feelin'?" Kid Blink asks his expression turning serious. Her bruised face isn't looking any better.

"I feel fine. I'm here to help." Aggie says with a pained smile. Her ankle is agonizing as she places weight to show she's okay to Kid Blink.

"Now why don't I believe that?"

"Blink, it's fine, c'mon. We should be chanting." Aggie says as Kid Blink searches her face. He sees the discomfort and places a soft kiss on her lips. It's just a moment longer than a peck and still makes Aggie feel amazing.

Just then people started to come out for the day's work so everyone's chanting becomes louder, "Stop the World! No more papes! Stop the World! No more papes!" The couple join them even though Aggie isn't dressed like a newsie.

Soon a horse passes by shoving some newsies into others, creating fights.

"Jeez, Race! Help me! I need some help!" David shouts trying to break up the fights.

"A'right! I ain't deaf!" Racetrack yells back.

Spot, Aggie, and Kid Blink also helps to break up any fights.

Aggie looks over at the scabs dressed as newsies and she sees Jack walking up freshly washed and in new clothing.

"Hey, Race, c'here." Spot says spotting Jack as well.

"What?" Race asks going to him. "Jus' tell me I'se seein' thin's. Jus' tell me I'se seein' thin's." He begs but Race gives him the honest truth.

"No, youse ain't seein' thin's. Dat's Jack. What's he doin'?"

"But he's dressed like a scabba!" Spot points out and Jack looks to the floor holding his papers in his new suit. His guilt is forcing him to look down at the ground.

"Jack? Jack, look at me, will ya? Come on, it's me, Mush. Look at me. What are you doin', Jack?" Mush begs hopelessly while the police hold him back but he doesn't struggle, he can't find the strength to. Aggie sees this and it breaks her heart to see Mush like this. He's usually so happy and carefree and now, it's like he's dead. Aggie looks at Jack with hate but a tear still finds its way down her cheek. She tries to be mad but she can't feel much because her heart is in a million pieces.

"This ain't happenin'. This can't be happenin'. What're youse doin' Jack? C'mon, what're youse doin'?" Kid Blink calls out also being pushed back by the police. Aggie can't bear to hear more, she put her trust in him before she even knew him. She leaned on him when she had nothing. She put her faith in him when she couldn't handle it herself. She feels betrayed by one of the closest things she has to a brother.

"Come on. What is this? Where'd ya get 'em clothes?" Boots asks also being held back as Weasel steps up.

"Mr. Pulitzer picked them out hisself. A special gift to a special new employee." He says clapping Jack's shoulder with a satisfied smile on his face. He has been tortured by these kids for years, now he has the upper hand. He has their leader, Jack, whose gaze remains on the ground.

"He sold us out!" Spot says outraged.

"Look at him in his new suit! Ya bum! I'll soak ya! Ya fink!" Race threatens.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let me gets me hands dirty. Come here ya dirty rotten scabba!" Spot shouts reaching for him and it takes all the newsies to hold him back as he continues to threaten Jack, "I'll murder ya! Youse dirty rat! Traita!"

Aggie just stares at Jack hopelessly.

Weasel notices this and says mockingly, "Aww. You wanna talk to him? Come on, come on. Sure. Go right ahead." Aggie knows he is enjoying this but she takes the chance either way and she walk up to him.

"Jack, why're you doing this? What happened ta the Jack I knew. My Jack." Aggie asks confused and hurt.

"I don't knows. What youse wanna do about it, Agatha?" Jack sneers her full name causing her to cringe. It breaks his heart to act this way but he needs to push Aggie away. If she thinks something is up, she won't quit until she finds out what it is. Which can lead to her being caught and put into a factory. He quickly looks over her hurt face and he sees Skittery's walking stick. He wonders why she has it and he feels enraged at the fact that he let someone hurt her like this. But he has a hard time looking over her face that he should've tried harder to protect. He can't help but wonder is there're anymore wounds over her covered body.

"I don't understand you anymore."

"Oh, so let me spell it out for ya. Youse sees, I ain't got nobody tuckin' me in at night like youse. It's jus' me, I gotta look out for myself."

"No it was you an' me. We had each other. You had the newsies, too. We'se a family." Aggie counter-argues, her voice breaking as she holds back tears.

Jack takes a deep breath to keep up his act and says, "Oh, what'd being a newsies evah give me but a dime a day an' a few black eyes? Ya knows, I can't afford ta be a kid no more, Agatha. For the fiost time in my life, I gots money in my pockets. Real money. Money, ya understand? I gots more on the way an' as soon as I collect, I'm gone, I'm away. Alright? Rememba our dream, Santa Fe?"

"I wouldn't go ta Santa Fe with the likes of you even if my life depended on it. And remembah when you used to say "Money is the world's curse" where is that guy? 'Cause I need him. I miss him. I love him as if we are blood." Aggie says her hurt turning into anger as she turns to leave. Her tears escape, running down her cheeks but she turns to him once more and and says nastily, "'Cause he ain't here, you're not Jack Kelly; you're Francis Sullivan."

Jack is cut deep by these words. He can't live having her think he abandoned her when she needed him the most.

As she turns again Jack grabs her arm and says, "Wait Aggie-" But she cuts him off by slapping him in the face.

He holds his face and Aggie's eyes widen as she realizes what she's done. She's ashamed at herself but then reasons that he deserves it.

With that she hobbles away crying at the loss of Jack.

Racetrack, Kid Blink, and few other newsies leave to find her and make sure she's okay and doesn't run into more trouble.

She wobbles until she trips over her skirt and she falls to the ground. She doesn't bother to get up as her ankle can't take that right now. She just sits there sobbing her eyes out, mourning the loss of Jack.

"Royal!" A voice beckons to her. She look up and finds Racetrack coming to her. He sits beside her and asks, "Are youse okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Racetrack." Aggke says wiping away the tears.

"No youse ain't. Wanna knows how I can tell?" Racetrack asks and Aggie nods in response.

"'Cause youse called me Race-track not jus' Race." He explains and Aggie kind of laughs.

"I never realized I did that." She says plastering a fake half-smile on her sad face that Racetrack sees right through.

"Ha, see a lil dash of Race an' youse is feelin' betta fastah." He says and Aggie really does laugh at his wittiness creating a real smile on her face.

"Ey, 'ow 'bout we head ovah ta a place where youse can gets yer mind off things." Race says wanting to comfort one of his closest friends. Aggie nods and they stand. But before they begin walking, Racetrack hugs Aggie glad she's safe, beaten and heartbroken, but safe. He's never been one for public displays of affection, or affection really. This makes Aggie feel so special. She hugs him back tiptoeing to wrap her arms around his neck. She's smaller than him, but not by too much; about two inches.

"C'mon, let's go." Racetrack says.

That's when Aggie realizes he has the second thickest accent after Spot. Only his is Italian.

Without a word they walk towards the Brooklyn Bridge and Aggie knows exactly where Racetrack is taking her. But she keeps her mouth shut so she doesn't ruin Racetrack's surprise.

The two begin to laugh and joke the whole way there.

"Sheepshead Races, Race, I knew it, an' it was very nice of you ta bring me here." Aggie says and it's true because Racetrack always sold alone and then he came back with little to no money. He has trust issues and the situation with Jack hasn't exactly helped.

"Yep, I needs yer luck. I means youse always gets an royal flush so maybe if youse bets on a horse, we could win." Racetrack says half jokingly.

"I'm not lucky. I'm skilled." Aggie says and Racetrack laughs so Aggie hits his arm playfully.

"Excuse me!" She says giggling faking that she is offended.

"Come on, let's go inside." Racetrack says with a smile and they walk inside.

They look around and Aggie can't help but think how Racetrack is rather young, he's her age, 15, and he already has a tobacco and gambling problem. That's really bad. He makes money and then loses all of it by betting on horse right away.

But then she also thinks of the cheesy side of him that never misses the opportunity for a corny joke. Always trying to make people happier, she can't help but wonder what life was like for him before he was a newsie, or even what his real name is.

They head to the betting center and he wonders what horse to bet on. He only has two bits and Aggie does too.

"What horse should we picks?" He asks and she has no clue.

She remembers the month she had seen Kid Blink when she was younger walking past him. It was in late August so she choses number 8, because August is the 8th month of the year. She explains it to Race.

"Hey, maybe it's yer lucky numba. Let's go watch." He says and he takes her arm gently and leads her over to the edge.

He sits her down on the only avaible seat because of her hurt ankle and they wait eagerly for the race to start.

While waiting, Aggie actually finds two nickels on the ground.

"Okay, so maybe I am lucky." She says holding the coins up.

"Great. Youse thirsty? 'Cause I'se'll buy us somes beers." He says and Aggie nods dying of thirst after shedding all those tears recently.

She pushes that thought from her mind and tries to focus on how nice Racetrack is today. He's broken so many barriers, he's hugged her, he's trying to make her feel better, and he even took her to Sheepshead with him, a place he usually keeps all to himself.

When he comes back, Aggie drinks hers down rather fast and when she's a little over half way done she notices Racetrack staring at her.

"What?" Aggie asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, jus' nevah seen a lady drink like dat." Racetrack answers.

"You should know by now I'm not a lady. I'm the belch master at the Lodging House." Aggie says burping and the two laugh. Then Racetrack looks off into the distance and when Aggie catches his gaze, he's looking at a girl who seems far more interested in the race that's about to begin, then whatever her family is saying. She notices Race and smiles at him. He does too and even waves.

"Well don't just stand here like an idiot, go say hi." Aggie whispers, "Say I'm yer sister so she doesn't get the wrong idea. Plus youse is like a brother to me."

He smiles and says, "Yea," his face falls, "but what do I have ta offah?"

"How 'bout a caring nature, a hilarious sense of humor, sweetness, you stand up for what you believe in."

"But-"

"Go talk to her or I swear I'll soak ya myself." Aggie says and he throws up his hands in defensive.

"Okay, okay, jeez. But I'll be back 'fore da race." He says and goes to her. Her family doesn't look too happy about it.

She looks at them and sighes, she thinks of Kid Blink.

_Blink!_

_He has no idea where I am! He's probably worried sick, oh I'm so stupid! _Aggie thinks but she attempts to shake it off coming up with the solution that Racetrack said he's go look for me before venturing off. And Kid Blink stayed put. Well that's what she hopes for.

He comes back with a big grin on his face.

"Guess who' got a date fer next week?" He asks and Aggie pretends to look like she's thinking.

"Is it Mush?" She jokes and he playfully slaps her arm.

"That hurt!" She says with a laugh to cover up the fact that it actually hurt because it hit her open cuts and fairly new bruises. But she doesn't want Racetrack to feel bad.

"Good. I'se was tryin' ta do dat." He says laughing too.

"And I knows you do. I told you didn't I? What I say? Whoo!" Aggie says and she has a tiny celebration.

"Youse is embarrassin' me." He says but he's holding back laughter as well.

Before Aggie can ask him about whether or not Kid Blink knew she's okay or not the race begins and so does her adrenaline.

They cheer and some random person cheer and spills some of his beer on her in the process. Racetrack punches the guy in the gut and he falls over spilling the rest of it.

Race takes her arm and ask, "Youse okay, Royal?"

Aggie's still laughing because she hasn't had this much fun in a while. She makes a mental note to hang out with Racetrack more often.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says now laughing as well.

The winner of the race is number 8.

Race and Aggie cheer and holler and hug each other.

"I told ya, youse is lucky!" He says as they head in to collect their money.

They leave with three whole bucks.

"Here, take half." Aggie says trying to hand him the dollar fifty.

"Nah, youse won it fair an' square." Racetrack says refusing the money and she pushes it towards him.

"Yea but if you hadn't brought me here I wouldn't have it in the fiorst place." Aggie says and he reluctantly takes the money.

They head home and begin walking as they laugh at the events of the day; Racetrack even points out Aggie's growing accent. They also joke about the man falling over drunk, Racetrack getting a date, which Aggie keeps teasing him about.

To reach Aggie's house, they must pass the Lodging House. It's dark by the time they get there when Aggie notices Kid Blink slumped on the stairs with his head in his hands.

He feels awful. Not only because of what happened with Jack, but because he can't find Aggie. He's incredibly worried about her being out there, injured and even though it's summer, it can get pretty cold out at night. The city's dangerous at night. The worst case scenarios are playing through his head and he can't stop them.

Aggie slowly limps over to him and she touchs his shoulder and whispers, "Blink?" Trying to get his attention.

"I'll leaves youse two alone." Racetrack says before awkwardly leaving.

Kid Blink looks up at her and his face immediately lights up and he embraces her in a bear hug. He's so relieved.

She hugs him back and Kid Blink kisses her and Aggie doesn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I was worried. I looked for youse all day!" He says and Aggie apologizes.

"Nah it's okay. I knows youse didn't means ta scare me." Kid Blink says releasing her enough to look at her face.

"Race was just trying ta get my mind off of-" Aggie begins but she is cut off by her own thoughts of Jack abandoning them and becoming a scabber. Betraying them.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He says as he has noticed how choked up Aggie is getting. He strokes her hair and holds her close once more. Aggie takes a deep breath to calm down and she pulls away.

"C'mon. I'll take youse home." He takes her free hand and they start towards her place.

Aggie remembers Santa Fe and she wants to know what Kid Blink's perspective on that. If he would want to come with her or not; to start a new life.

"Hey Blink, you remember I told you 'bout a place called Santa Fe?" Aggie asks him and he looks at her thinking before nodding.

"Well just follow my lead okay? I want you to see its amazing qualities as well." Aggie says.

"Okay, I trust youse." He says and she looks into his eye.

"So we finally got a headline.

"Newsies Crushed As Bulls Attack!""

Guess that everything you heard about is true." Aggie sings referring to how hard it will be to strike. She wants to point out why he should some with her to Santa Fe.

"So you ain't got any family

Well, who said you needed one? Ain'tcha glad nobody's waiting up for you?

When I dream on my own

I'm alone, but I ain't lonely

For a dreamer, night's the only time of day

When the city's finally sleeping

All my thoughts begin to stray

And I'm on the train that bound for Santa Fe

And I'm free

Like the wind

Like I'm gonna live forever

It's a feeling time can never take away

All I needs a few more dollars

And I'm outta here to stay

Dreams come true

Yes they do In Santa Fe.

Where does it say you've gotta live and die here?

Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?

Why should you only take what you're given?

Why should you spend your whole life livin'

Trapped where there ain't no future Even at fifteen

Breaking your back for someone else's sake

If the life don't seem to suit ya

How bout a change of scene?

Far from the lousy headlines

And the deadlines in between." She sings getting Kid Blink's attention.

"I wanna go. I-I-I want you to come with me. Please." She says and Kid Blink isn't sure.

"I don't know what to say." He says truthfully. _She does make a valid point._he thinks_. _

"Then maybe you need more persuasion." She says and then continues her melody.

"Santa Fe

Are you there?

Do you swear you won't forget me? If I found you would you let me come and stay?

I ain't getting any younger

And before my dying day

I want space

Not just air

Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care Save a place I'll be there

Just be real. Is all I'm asking

Not some painting in my head

But I'm glad I got a dream called

Santa Fe."

When she finishes, they are in front of Medda's and Aggie takes Kid Blink's hand waiting for his answer.

"I don't knows." He says still unsure and her heart sinks just a bit that he didn't immediately say yes after her trying to convince him.

It nearly kills Kid Blink to say no.

He loves her and he can't imagine spending his life with anybody else.

Yet he believes he will mess things up, that he'll make a mistake and lose her forever. Or that she realizes she can do better than him. He loves her and will never let her go, but he doesn't know if she feels the same. His whole life is here and if, god forbid, the end comes, Kid Blink doesn't want to even be in the same state as Aggie because every time he would see her, his heart will break a little more.

When she looks down at her feet he notice her sleepiness.

"Hey, Aggie, Youse looks so tired. Youse okay? When's the last time ya slept?" he asks her and she answers, "I haven't slept since I left the Lodging House." She answers. She doesn't want to say it but she can't lie to Kid Blink.

He becomes worried about her and he hugs her. Aggie returns the hug as she lays her head on his chest but both lovers absolutely savor the moment. They try to hang onto each other for as long as they can. But the both know it can't be forever. They soon kiss. Their kiss is their escape from reality. The fact that they lost their leader, are dirt poor, one may be leaving for Santa Fe eventually but for now, they are the happiest two people alive. Soon they release each other from their kiss and embrace but Aggie won't let go of Kid Blink's hand. She thinks the reason he won't come with her to Santa Fe is that she's changing and he doesn't like it. She's wearing dresses now, she's moved out of the Lodging House, she's picking up the accent, etc. She feels like she's no longer herself.

"That's when I last slept too 'cause youse ain't wid me." Kid Blink says giving her hand a squeeze.

She looks at him, into his eye and says, "Then stay with me tonight. Please." She whispers practically begging. She wants to spend every last minute she can with Kid Blink. She feels as if he's going to leave her soon. Kid Blink nods and says, "Yes of course I will."

"Go up that fire escape ta the second floor," she points to where he's supposed to go, "and I'll let you in, in a minute. I just need to see if Medda ain't asleep. An' I'll bring us some food." She says and Kid Blink nods and he heads up to her bedroom window.

He waits there patiently and he thinks about if he should really go or not. He feels so confused. He isn't going to let her walk out of his life; he shouldn't. Sure, he doesn't deserve her, or so he thinks. He wants to be with her for a long time. He just doesn't know is she reciprocates this feeling.

Soon she opens the curtain and lets him in. She is now changed into her boy clothes, long johns, because she wants to show him that she's still somewhat the little newsie he fell for before the strike. Before this whole mess.

"Hey," she says as she helps him in.

"Now there's the Royal I remembah." Kid Blink says and he hugs her around her waist. Truth is, he loves her no matter what, whether in boy clothes or in girl clothes, whether or not she picked up an accent, whether or not she's going to remain a newsie afterwards, etc. All those external characteristics mean nothing to him, as long as she still the same inside, which she is.

She giggles and says, "I brought food."

They sit on her bed beside each other to eat and she begins the quiet conversation with her talk with Medda and how she didn't mention the fact with Jack and his turning. She improved the truth a little.

Then she asks, "How are things with the strike? The time with Race was like a little break but now back ta reality." She doesn't mention how the kiss made her feel like that as well.

"Well Spot stepped up foirst ta volunteer as leader so he gots the job an' Denton abandoned us afta the rally, he's been forced ta move."

She looks down losing hope and whispers, "Why does everyone have ta leave?"

"I won't evah leaves youse, ya knows that." Kid Blink says siting next to her.

She faintly smiles and says, "I knows." But she can't help but think about his answer to coming to Santa Fe with her. She now feels bad about mentioning Santa Fe at all.

They lie down to sleep but she turns to him and says, "'Bout before, I'm sorry for dumping all that on you. Whether it not you wants ta come ta Santa Fe with me."

"No, it's okay; I'm honored youse asked me. Besides I now have a answer." Kid Blink says and he pauses to take a deep breath as Aggie's breath gets caught in her throat.

"Well?" She asks with hope in her eyes, both of them.

"Yes. Yes I'se go wid youse 'cause-" He pauses hesitating of whether or not he should say how he really feels. But he can't keep it in any longer and he finally says, "-well 'cause I loves youse."

"Really?" Aggie says flabbergasted. He nods and she sits up and places her head in her hands and asks, "Why?"

"Why'd youse mean?"

"Why? I'm not the same, I'm changin'. It's strange. I don't understand how you can love somethin' as messed up as me. I don't knows how ta say it." She says tripping over her words.

He sits up and takes Aggie's hand but she can't bring herself look at him. "Aggie," he addresses her but she doesn't look at him, "Aggie." She finally looks into his eye holding back the tears. That's another thing about her that's changing, she's becoming more vulnerable and she doesn't like it.

"I loves youse 'cause yer beautiful, youse can stand up for yer-self, yer kind but when someone messes with someone youse cares 'bout then they bettah run, yer amazing at pokah," as he says this Aggie lightly chuckles, "yer a fighta, a soivivah* but youse still see hope, like somethin' amazin' is jus' outta reach. I could go on. But I thinks I got me point across, that I loves youse."

(survivor)*

She smiles and embraces him. He returns the favor and Aggie whispers, "For sure?"

"For shoa. The changes, they're part of youse now an' I likes them. Youse is beautiful in eidda a dress or trousers. I don't care if youse sounds smart or if youse has an accent. I don't care if youse stays a newsie or not as long as I gets ta see youse." He says as he pulls away still holding onto Aggie's shoulders.

"Great, now I'm cryin'." Aggie says wiping tears away. "I'm not as strong as I used ta be."

"But if youse was as strong as youse used ta be then maybe youse nevah woulda let me inta yer life." Kid Blink says.

Aggie smiles and says, "Yer right. Like you always are. That's one of many reasons why I love youse. Yer sweet, always knows what to say. You can spin yer words into sentences with ease. Yer thoughtful, you are always think in' of others. You can make me laugh and smile even on me worst days. I love yer smile, and I'll admit it, youse are quite the lookah."

"Really, even with me eye patch." Kid Blink says solemnly.

"I love it. I shows character. A character that I really like."

Kid Blink smiles and the two kiss. They kiss for a while and it becomes more and more passionate every minute.

Kid Blink gently lays her down and is now on top of her while their lips never part.

The two make love that night.

It helps wash away all of Aggie's bad memories of her father taking advantage of her and replaces them with this amazing one of her and Kid Blink. The boy whom she loves.

The fall asleep in each other's arms almost exactly like they did back at the Lodging House and they both find sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry it took so long but for sophomores you actually do work and I have auditions for the school play and for Maspeth Town Hall drama club and choral group, where I have two solos, one in Our God is an Awesome God and I sing all the verses for the respondsorial song so I have a lot of practicing to do. I'm singing When You're Good to Mama from Chicago for the school play. I'm trying out for Lola and needed a good alto song so no more Part of Your World. For Maspeth Town Hall I'm singing two minutes of Santa Fe from NEWSIES! The movie one of course. On with the story. Please review and follow and favorite. And check out my other stories; my Skittery fanfic and Racetrack fanfic. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

They both awake feeling like they're on cloud nine.

They both know it can't last forever, the strike is still on and Medda can't see them like this. Even though Medda likes Aggie and Kid Blink as a couple, doesn't mean she doesn't believe in chastity.

Aggie lifts her head off of Kid Blink's bare chest and he stirs, waking from his slumber.

He smiles at her and removes a stray strand of hair from her vision.

"Good mornin' beautiful." He says making Aggie blush.

"I could say the same to you." She says back and kisses his cheek.

"So how badly do you think the boys'll tease you?" She asks.

"I don't care. I'se so happy, so in love." He says wrapping his arms around her more tightly.

"You don't regret it?" Aggie asks her voice small.

"God no. I loves youse, Agatha. Nuttin' evah gonna change that."

"I love you, too." Aggie says and kisses his lips. "Hey, Blink. What's your real name? Youse nevah told anyone."

"Yea, I figured ovah time, it didn't mattah."

"It mattahs ta me. I wanna be with you for a long time. And I want ta know youse."

"Promise not ta laugh?"

"I promise."

"Louis Ballatt."

"I love you an' yer name, Louis Ballatt." Aggie says and hugs him. Kid Blink chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"I think you should start home, the longer youse stays here, the more they'se gonna tease you."

"Youse's right. But I'se definitely see youse latah." Kid Blink says getting dressed. He throws his cap back on and gives her a kiss goodbye before departing back out her window.

Aggie lies back in her bed wearing nothing but her birthday suit. She hasn't been so happy or so free in a long time. It's as if all the instances of the past don't matter anymore. All that matters is the present and how wonderful her life had turned out. All the bad of her life, she had gotten out of the way early.

Now she can focus on the strike, Kid Blink, the other newsies, Medda, and the two jobs she loves. She seriously doubts she will go to Santa Fe now that she no longer feels the need to run from her past.

But still...

Kid Blink walks back to the Lodging House unable to wipe his grin off his face. Sure, he's dirt poor, has no mother or father, is half blind, and is in a losing war against The World; but he has a girl whom he loves. A girl he ha given everything to. His love, his hopes, his virginity.

Around the Lodging House, he used to be known as somewhat of a lady's man. But he's never felt this way before towards one girl. The thought never terrified him because that girl is Agatha "Royal" Barter. He doesn't even mind the teasing that is waiting for him back at the Lodging House.

He walks into his home where most of the newsies are waiting with smirks on their faces. "Well, well, well, Kid, youse is bac' late; really late." Mush comments holding back his laughter. Kid Blink still smiles, not caring all the jokes they prepared.

"Okay, I knows where this is goin'. Bring on the jokes. C'mon, get it all outta yer system." Kid Blink says as all the newsies begin unleashing the comments they've been thinking of but none bother Kid Blink. He's too happy to care about the newsies' dirty minds. Finally, the newsies' shouting ends.

"Done?" Kid Blink asks.

"One more," Swifty says and says his joke.

"Nice, now that youse got that outta yer system, what's goin' one wit' the strike?" Kid Blink asks.

"Why didn't youse deny nuttin'?" Pie Eater asks.

"Oh, youse sly dog, youse actually did it. Didn't youse?" Snoddy asks and Kid Blink nods his head and hoots and hollers are heard throughout the whole room. Racetrack laughs with them but whispers to Kid Blink, "Youse an' I is gonna have a tawk latah."

"So anybody gonna answah me question?" Kid Blink calls out quieting the others.

"We'se waitin' for Spot ta make his commute here. Until then-" Snitch says and cracks another joke. Kid Blink allows it, not just because he couldn't care less, he loves Aggie an doesn't care what anyone thinks of it; but because the guys need to let off some steam after the incident with Jack. This is part of their healing process.

A few hours later, Aggie finally pulls her head out of the clouds and back down to Earth with the rest of her body. She washes up her wounds and face and gets dressed. She dresses in a charcoal gray skirt and short sleeved short, even though it's shows her hurt arms. It's too hot to wear long sleeves. She ties the same blue belt around her waist to act as a belt. She's still very skinny and barely fits into Medda's old clothes. She wears her black boots and old boy socks; she hates the stockings that women are supposed to wear.

Her face looks considerable better, still bad but compared to before, they're better. Her ankle still hurts immensely so but with Skittery's walking stick, the pain is somewhat elevated. She un-bandages her arms and legs to find that though the wounds aren't healed and still clearly there, but infection didn't set it in.

She heads out to the kitchen in search of a meal and instead, Aggie finds Medda still in her pajamas. "Good mornin', Medda." Aggie greets, a smile on her face.

"G'mornin', Medda. I thought you didn't like to get up so early." Aggie says.

"Just needed to go to the restroom. I'm going back to bed." Medda says with a smile and gives Aggie a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll save youse some breakfast." Aggie says but Medda does a double take before walking back into her room.

"I thought your ankle was fine; why do you still have Skittery's walking stick?" Medda asks.

Aggie feels bad for what she's about to do but she does anyway, "I forgot ta give it back. I got used ta usin' it." Her excuse is thin but since Medda's half asleep, she believes it.

"Oh, okay." She says but Aggie stops her.

"Can I ask youse a quick question?" Aggie asks and Medda nods.

"It's 'bout me an' Blink. How do you feel 'bout us, bein' together? Do youse like it? Are you okay wit' it?"

"Let me tell you a quick story. Back when I was a young girl, I had fallen in love with this boy named James. He was my everything, I never saw him for what he truly was, a loser with a cruel heart. I gave myself to him, and once I did I never saw him again. So I guess now you can say I have an amazing sense of person now. I can tell you and Kid Blink are going to live happily together for a long time."

"Thanks. I needed ta know that youse liked us together. Your approval." Aggie says even though Medda's sense of persons is off. She was wrong about Jack- or as Aggie know refers to him as Francis- but Aggie decides not to mention that.

"Of course, Dearie." Medda says, "And I love you in that skirt."

"Thanks. It's not like my old clothes. But I got used to it."

"Good because you make a beautiful young lady." Medda says before finally heading back into her bedroom to return back to sleep.

Aggie makes breakfast, eats, and leaves all while humming High Times, Hard Times because she's so deliriously happy. That's the song she always sings when she's happy, or sad. Whether its a high time or a hard time. She loves that song. She heads out and begins to head to the Lodging House to help plan their next step in the strike.

Soon Racetrack pulls Kid Blink aside out of view and out of hearing distance. "I oughta soak youse." Racetrack says grabbing Kid Blink's lapels.

"Relax, Race, I loves her. An' she loves me. I even told her me real name. I wants ta be wit' her for as long as she'll take me. So go ahead an' hit me. If that's the only way for youse ta be convinced of me feelin's then do it." Kid Blink says calmly. He understands that Racetrack loves Aggie like a sister and is just looking out for her.

"I knows dat, Kid, but yer past speaks for itself. All dose goils youse dated-"

"But I nevah slept wit' them. Youse wanna knows why? 'Cause they wasn't Aggie. Deep down I'se always known that I loves her. An' I saved meself for her."

"That, Blink," Racetrack lets go of Kid Blink's lapels, "is the answah I were lookin' for." He heads back to the rowdy crowd of the newsies. Kid Blink is glad he has the approval of Racetrack. Now he only hopes Medda does the same. Now that Jack abandoned them, he doesn't care what he thinks.

As Aggie walks down the street, she spots Les following a girl about her age while wielding his wooden sword. She smiles thinking Les is the cutest thing. She finally recognizes the girl as David and Les's sister from the rally.

She walks up to them and Les smiles and hugs her. "Hey, Aggie!" He chimes happier than Aggie would've guessed after Jack abandoned then. But then Aggie remembers that Les believes Jack- or Francis- is spying on the others.

"Hey, Les, nice moves. You're lookin' like a real master with that sword now." She jokes.

"Thanks, and this is my older sister Sarah." Les introduces.

"Hi, I'm Sarah as you might've heard." She says putting her laundry basket under one arm so she can outstretch her adjacent hand for Aggie to shake.

"I'm Aggie but the newsies all call me Royal." Aggie says shaking her hand. They begin walking.

"I remember seeing you preform at Irving Hall. You were spectacular. Amazing voice and moves." Sarah comments.

"Thanks. I maybe a show goil at Irving Hall but I'll always be a newsie." Aggie says.

"Cool. And I like your nickname. How'd you get it?"

"I always get a Royal Flush in poker an' they called me Royal an' since I didn't like it then, it stuck. Now, it shows I'll always be a newsie."

"She's also one of the best fighters amongst the newsies." Les says about Aggie, his heroine. Jack being his hero.

"I guess but these wounds say odda wise." Aggie says showing her bruised and cut arm.

"But you saved David. You showed him some moves too." Les says confused.

"That was you. He said it was a boy." Sarah says.

"I used ta dress like a boy when I was livin' wit' the newsies; I was my alter ego, Royal. Now that I live with my adoptive mudda, I'm Agatha Barter most the time."

"Well, I still want to thank you. For helping to keep him safe."

"No problem." Aggie says as Sarah stops walking. "Everythin' okay?"

"Yea just some jerk stepped on my dress." Sarah says as they resume walking.

"I know, I hate this compared to my old trousers. So much easier to move 'round in." Aggie says, Sarah and Les giggle as they bump into Morris.

"Well, hello there, Sweet Cheeks." He says and Sarah turns to run away but runs right into Oscar. Aggie won't step down after all they did to her and Kid Blink. She may be weak from the events of the rally but she won't go down without a fight.

"Where's your little brother, Tootsie? Huh, where's little Davey?" Oscar asks hitting her basket into the mud. She tries but fails to get away.

Aggie steps in front of Oscar and threatens him, "Step away now unless youse wants anudda taste of me left hook."

"I know you can't hit like you used to. You're too weak." Oscar sneers which results in Aggie staying true to her word and giving him her left hook across the face.

Morris grabs Sarah and Aggie goes to hit him as Les pushes Oscar and says, "Leave my sister alone!" Aggie attempts to hit Morris with the walking stick but he ducks and she misses.

Oscar laughs at Les's threat and pushes him into the mud. Sarah screams at them, "Stop it! Leave him alone." Les quickly gets up but Oscar pushes him into tin cans.

Aggie heads to help him and yells at Sarah, "Punch him!" Sarah does, although Morris isn't fazed by her weak punch. Aggie hits Oscar in the back of the head with Skittery's walking stick and Oscar groans holding the back of his head.

"Now I knows why Skitts has one of these. An' man do I need one!" Aggie says as Oscar recovers and attempts to hit her but she grabs his fist and begins to squeeze; he yells in pain. Oscar thinks fast and wraps his fingers around Aggie's neck causing her to release her grip on his fist and the stick. Her hands to his and tries to yank them off. He begins to drag her into the alley with Morris who has Sarah trapped in his arms.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" David asks, he was heading to the Lodging House when he saw Aggie being strangled. He hurries over but stopped at Les first, who is struggling to get up.

"Run, Davey!" Sarah warns and Oscar makes it worse by saying, "Yea run, Davey. We finally have Aggie and we'll have the best part of your family saved for later." He throws Aggie on the ground as David runs to him and attempts to tackle him to save the two of the three most important girls in his life. The third being his mother.

Aggie gasps for air on the ground but hears Sarah yelling at them to stop hitting David while holding and consoling Les.

She stands up ignoring the pain, limps over there and grabs Morris off of David but Oscar still has him in a hold. She hits him twice but he blocks the third shot. He shoves her into a wall and unbuttons her two top buttons. She kicks him off her, causing much pain to her hurt ankle, but he quickly recovers from the weak blow and punches her in the abdomen.

Aggie shouts in pain clutches her stomach as Morris pins her against the wall. She looks at David who is trying to get out of Oscar's hold but can't. Sarah is covering Les's eyes and screaming at them to stop. She doesn't know how to fight.

"Looks like we're gonna finish what we started, huh?" He forces his mouth onto hers an once released, Aggie spits on him. But then Morris is yanked off of her and punched three times in the throat before collapsing.

Aggie falls on to the ground gasping for air still as she looks up to see her rescuer as Jack-Francis- who had been passing by with his papes and heard Sarah shouting for someone to stop and Aggie scream in pain. He immediately drops his papes and pursues to help his best guy friend and the girl of his dreams. When he sees David and Aggie are in trouble. He loses it. He doesn't care about the deal anymore. Not when he can't be there to protect the people he loves.

He grabs Oscar by his lapels and asks, "Remembah Crutchy?" And he head butts him. Jack helps up Sarah and Les and hugs them. He helps David up and heads to Aggie when he finally sees all of her injuries. Her bruised and cut up legs and arms, and her ankle twice it's size.

"Aggie." He says softly and tries to help her up but Aggie refuses.

"I'm fine an' I don't need yer pity, Francis." She says harshly before standing up painfully. She almost collapses again but Jack catches her.

"Don't youse dare touch me." She says and stands on her own. She begins to limp to the walking sticks and gently picks it up.

"Aggie, wait! I'se sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinkin'. I was tryin' ta protect youse an' Davey an' all the newsies. I thought in the moment an' I made a mistake. But I can't take the fact that youse hates me."

"Oh an' I guess that's it let's all jus' hug it out. Oh wait, the world doesn't work like that. So leave me alone, Francis." She says before slowly continuing her walk to the Lodging House alone.

"Wow, she really hates you." Les comments.

"Hopefully not for much longah." Jack says watching he walk off.


End file.
